Voltron Legacy : Season 2
by WarzonePrez
Summary: Freshly graduated from the GA Academy, JC, Roxy, Tails, Seth and Dariana continue their fight again the plans and schemes of the Drule Supremacy! With Kovinx's influence opening a window to the past, the Force find themselves battling the Drules on multiple fronts. But when robeasts attack, the Force can untie to for Voltron, Defender of the Universe!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. A small segment of story was pulled directly from "The Sincerest Form of Flattery", owned by WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness...

_From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron arched back, his eyes lighting up and ready for battle ]

_A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the project. ]

_A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good plantes of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly twoards Earth, and visions of Lotor, Haggar, Maahox, Wade, and varoius Drule Commanders hover behind them. ]

_Untill...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ Voltron appears, firing its Magma Pistols. ]

_Voltron was needed once more!_

[ JC, Roxy, Tails, Seth, and Dariana are shown in full uniform, standing tall against the threat. ]

_This is a story...of a super force of Academy specialists...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secrets of how to assemble..._

[ Voltron reached to his hip and pulls the energy beam that becomes the Blazing Sword, and swings it once before brandishing it. ]

_Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 201

**Voltrex_ - _**_Welcome to Season 2! And you already know the Drule threat is widespread..._

**_KathDMD - _**_You know how sorry I am for the delay in getting this posted. I'm hoping you enjoy it, and are happy to see how the cliffhanger from last season turned out. _

* * *

_**Author's Note - **The __season premier of "Voltron Legacy" is finally here! I hope everyone enjoys it, and looks forward to seeing what happens to the Force next! As a theme for this episode, however, I have chosen a song by an artist unknown to most people reading this. Believe me, it fits._

**_Theme Music : _**_Every Time I Close My Eyes, by JC Gregorowicz_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. A small segment of story was pulled directly from "The Sincerest Form of Flattery", owned by WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 27 : Whatever It Takes**

JC and Seth were busy packing up their belongings, getting ready to move out of the Academy dorms.

"Dude," Seth said, "you seem off since last night. What's going on?"

"She's gone, dude," JC replied. "I don't even know why."

"Who?" Seth asked.

"Roxy," he replied. "She met me last night at the park outside the courtyard." He let out a nervous chuckle. "I professed my undying love for her."

"And what did she say?" Seth asked.

"She didn't say much of anything," JC replied. He zipped up one of his duffle bags, then turned to Seth and held up a flat, oval object in front of him…the key to Jet Red.

"Is that what I think it is?" Seth said, looking at it funny. "Dude….what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted back. "She wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise!"

"Sounds like Roxy," he replied. "Did she say where she was going?"

"Home," JC replied. "She's going home to Arus. She's quitting the force and going home."

"She does know there's no replacement, right?" Seth said.

"That's why I'm going to Space Marshall Hawkins in a bit," JC replied. "She needs to know what's going on. Maybe she even knows more than we do about the situation."

"Well, good luck with that," Seth replied. "I just don't understand why she would up and leave. I mean…she loves you, and heck, I KNOW you love her."

"I can't help it," JC replied. "And other than trying to find out why, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well," Seth said, "since you're going to see the Space Marshall, and we are in a lull state since freeing Quantus from the Supremacy, maybe she'll let you go to Arus and get the answers you're looking for." JC sighed.

"I have nothing left to lose, dude," he replied, placing Red's key back in his pocket. "I need her."

* * *

Roxy carried her bags off the shuttle and walked slowly towards the castle. She stopped for a moment before crossing the bridge across the lake, and let out a huge sigh. She continued across the bridge and into the castle. Upon entering the Great Hall, she was greeted by Coran, who was the first to hear of her arrival.

"Aroxia," he said, "what are you doing back here? By the looks of your bags, it doesn't appear you are visiting."

"I left," she replied. "I can't be there. Personal reasons."

"Tell me they didn't kick you out," he said. "You just graduated from the Academy."

"I know," she replied. "It was nothing like that, Ambassador."

"Aroxia," he replied, "you don't need to be formal while you are here."

"I actually want to speak to Lieutenant McClain," she said. "Is he around?"

"I was looking for him earlier," Coran replied. "The computer says he was located in the castle elevator, but it doesn't seem to be working properly.

"As much as I would hate climbing them," Lance said approaching them, "I wish they'd put stairs in this place!" He walked up to Roxy and looked her up and down. "Hey, kiddo! What brings you here?" He looked around at her bags. "Not running away from anything, are you?" She frowned at him.

"I'm here to apply for your job, McClain," she replied. "Honestly, you laughed at me when I told you I didn't want to be part of your little cadet squad. I graduated from the Academy. Now…" she looked him dead in the eye, standing about as tall as he was. "I want in."

"Whoa there, Rocket," he said with a laugh. "You know damn well I ain't giving up Red anytime soon."

"That's not what I heard," she replied. "When the Arus campus of the Academy is finished, I heard you're taking the position there as headmaster." She gave him a sly look. "And you know damn well I'm good in red." He smirked back.

"Well played, Rocket Girl," he replied. "But even with how quickly things are moving, that's still gonna be a while."

"It'll give me some time to beat the learning curve," she said.

"That's all well and good," he replied, "but what about 'Jet Voltron'? You didn't just up and tell Space Marshall Hawkins, 'Oh by the way, I'm ditching the team to return to Arus.'?"

"Actually," she said sheepishly, "I didn't tell her at all."

"Gone AWOL," he said laughing. "While that's absolutely flacking hilarious, I'm positive she's not gonna be happy at all with this."

"I had to go," she replied.

"Come on," Lance said. "Let's get you unpacked. You can tell me on the way up." The doors to the elevator opened up, and he hesitated a moment before entering. "Sorry, lately this thing has been doing some crazy things." The elevator doors closed behind them.

* * *

JC walked up to the door of the Space Marshall's office. He went to knock on the door when a voice inside called to him.

"Enter," Lenora said. JC opened the door, and looked at the Space Marshall from across the room, going through a fair amount of paperwork. "Please, Lieutenant, have a seat." JC walked up to her desk and sat down.

"How did you know I was coming?" JC asked.

"Because I'm the Space Marshall," she said. She looked up from her paperwork and smirked. "I know Truvall's gone AWOL."

"She's gone to Arus," he replied.

"I know," she said. "The only reason I didn't stop her is because I know Lieutenant McClain will keep an eye on her for me. Well, that, and I knew you'd come looking for her."

"With all due respect, Space Marshall," he replied, "my feelings for Lieutenant Truvall are not…"

"Relevant?" she asked. "Everything between the two of you is relevant, Lieutenant. You think I don't pay attention? It's my job. That aside though, you know she, to my knowledge, is the only person able to power on and pilot Jet Red. It's in our best interests to get her back."

"She has a right to do what she wants, ma'am," he replied. "If she thinks she needs to up and leave for whatever reason, as long as she's not violating any regulations or laws, she's perfectly within her rights."

"She's AWOL, Lieutenant," she said. "Honestly, I could have her tracked down and brought to a court-martial hearing. But I thought it would be a better idea to let you talk some sense into her first."

"What makes you think she's gonna listen to me?" JC asked.

"Because you're the Force Leader," she replied. "That, and the fact she's crazy about you." JC put his hand over his face.

"Alright," he said, "what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"First of all," she replied, "I'm gonna have to ask you to hand over Jet Red's key."

"How did you…" he asked.

"I told you," she replied, "I'm the Space Marshall. I'm gonna have to break some news to the High Council…just not all of it. I really don't want to see her court-martialed. She's a sweet girl, and one heck of an officer. The High Council, however, will want to make sure Project Defender is not a failure in the eyes of the public. They don't see what goes on here, but are damned quick to point out our mistakes. I'm going to try to find someone that could replace her, but I'm really hoping that you will be able to convince her to return. If you can, I promise, disciplinary action won't be so severe."

"Understood, ma'am," he replied. He got up to leave.

"Lieutenant," she said. He stopped and turned. "Can I say something? Off the record, of course."

"Yes, Space Marshall?" he asked.

"I've seen her records," she replied. "I've seen her scores, and I've watched her fight like hell to make it to where she is. She knows damn well what she's throwing away…and there's few reasons why someone would do that. She's scared. Look, Grend, everyone at the Academy knows how you feel about her. Your actions scream it. If she's running from something like that, there has to be reason." She leaned in and looked him in the eye. "Don't let yourself believe you're that reason." Her eyes blinked a few times, and he nodded in agreement, then handed her the key to Jet Red. "Dismissed." He saluted her, then walked out of the office. As soon as the door closed, she let out a sigh, then continued rustling through her paperwork.

* * *

The Planet Orinas was the only place left to escape for the Derinja, the last of the Drule presence in the Middle Universe. With their great leader vanquished and their home planet utterly destroyed by the Gladiator Voltron of Planet Terra, the remainder of the Derinja seek to rebuild what is left of their kingdom. As their council began a meeting, a ship quickly approached their base.

"General Dari," one of the officers said, "our scanners have detected an incoming ship. We were going to shoot it down, but it seems that it is a command ship sent from the Supremacy."

"Too little too late," replied Dari. "Voltron not only destroyed our homeworld, they killed my father." She balled her hand into fist. "If I had the resources, I would crush them the same way they crushed Deram!"

"And you'll have your chance!" a voice came from the outer hallway. Dari turned to see a Drule woman approaching her.

"Who are you?" Dari asked. "Have you been sent by the Supremacy to check up on us?"

"Not necessarily to check up," she replied. "But I would be a liar if I hadn't heard of Deram's destruction."

"Don't remind me," Dari said. "Every day my father's voice doesn't echo in these halls is a haunting reminder of what Voltron has taken from me!"

"The legend of Voltron has scarred the entire Supremacy," the woman replied. "While we cannot underestimate the power of these Alliance forces, they are nothing more than fools! That is why I am here to not only help you rebuild your forces, but to enact a plan to wipe the very legend for the memory of the entire universe!"

"This sounds too good to be true," Dari said. "But it sounds as foolish as the legend itself."

"Believe me," the woman replied, "if it wasn't for the information I was able to aquire from a few special slaves serving on Planet Mobius, I would feel the same as you. But sometimes even legends have their basis in truth. Destroy the legend, and you destroy Voltron."

"Who are you?" Dari asked. The woman laughed.

"I am Commander Twyla," she replied. "But once I have finally defeated Voltron, you and the entire Supremacy will call me Empress!" She laughed maniacally.

* * *

"So it's over a boy, eh?" Lance said jokingly.

"Lance," she replied, "this isn't a joke. Since my mother died, I've wanted nothing more than to stop the Supremacy. What they did to me is unforgivable. You know what I went through growing up in the caves. You were the one that saved me from those caves. You know damn well you're like a brother to me. That's the only reason I'm telling you this." She looked him in the eye. "I can't let my feelings get in the way of my command or my station. It could put those that reply on me at serious risk."

"That's kinda part of the job, Rocket," he replied. "We all know what we're getting in to. You know that from the Academy. You can't expect there not to be risks."

"Not with someone I care that much about," she replied.

"And you don't care about me?" he chuckled. "Thought you said I was like a brother to you?"

"Well soon you'll be out of harm's way too," she replied. "Then I won't be so worried."

"Roxy girl," he said, "you still don't get it. There will always be someone putting their lives on the line for you. Moreso, you're gonna be putting your life on the line for others. You think I wanna see my lil' sis smashed into paste by a robeast?"

"Of course not," she replied. "But you know that won't happen."

"You can live in denial all you like," he replied. "But if you're serious about training to pilot a lion, you may as well get started by becoming aquainted with the...ahem...learning facilities."

"I'm well trained," she said, "and almost as good a pilot as you. Maybe better. You know it."

"That may be, Lieutenant," he replied, "but you still got alot to learn. Tell ya what, how about we take a quick run in Red? I'm taking Danny Boy out with me on patrol as part of his practice. You can finally show me some of that piloting skill you keep bragging about."

"I'll do more than that!" she said confidently. They entered the control room, and Lance picked up the key for Red and handed it to her.

"What took ya so long, Lance?" Daniel asked, smirking. "Hey there, Roxy. What are you doing here?"

"Giving you a run for your money," she replied. "Want a little lesson in speed?"

"You're on!" he shouted, grabbing the key to Black.

"Slow down, kids," Lance said. "Wait...did I just say that? Ugh." Roxy smirked, and the three ran for the chutes.

* * *

JC pulled a lever and activated forward thrusters to slow his descent into Arus' atmosphere. He looked on at the Castle of Lions and sighed.

"What kinda mess have you gotten yourself into now, Truvall?" he said to himself. "What are you so afraid of?" Jet Black landed carefully in front of the castle. The cockpit opened, and he leaped from it. Landing on the ground, he was met by Ambassador Coran and the Prince-Consort Keith Kogane.

"Lieutenant Grend," Keith said. "It's good to see you. And congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you, Commander," JC replied, saluting. "You knew I was coming?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "I knew Lieutenant Truvall was coming, and knew it wasn't under orders from the Garrison. Knowing the Space Marshall as well as I do..." He smirked. "...I knew she'd send someone to get her."

"I was actually hoping to talk some sense into her," JC said. Where is she?"

"She's out training with Lance and Daniel," Keith replied. "As soon as they return, I'll let them know of your arrival." Suddenly they heard a whooshing sound, followed by laser fire. "That's not part of training. They're not even near here." He pulled back his sleve and pressed a button on his voltcom. "Pidge, are you watching the scanners?"

"Keith," Pidge replied, "the scanners are showing one of the Supremacy command ships, being escorted by a monstrous robeast!"

"Notify Hunk, Larmina and Vince," Keith replied. "We'll need to coordinate a defense. Put the castle defense on high alert."

"Way ahead of you!" Pidge replied, ending the transmission.

"I better get in the air," JC said, turning to run for his ship.

"Without the others," Keith replied, "you're no match for the robeast."

"Truvall's up there," he replied. "That's all the reason I need to try." JC climbed into the ship and blasted off, heading towards the laser fire.

* * *

"Think you can keep up?" Daniel said, rocketing ahead in Black Lion.

"Be careful what you wish for," she replied. "There's only room for one speed demon on this team!" She pushed Red to the limit and beyond, and breezed past black easily.

"Easy there, Rocket Girl," Lance said. "How about that? ME giving YOU a lesson in self-control!" He laughed.

"That's only half the battle, Lance," she replied. In one quick motion, she reversed thrusters, allowed Black to pass, and fired light missiles at hit, shaking up Daniel.

"Hey!" Daniel shouted. "You said nothing about target practice!"

"Someone's gotta keep you guys sharp," Roxy replied, smirking. Suddenly, she was jolted by laser fire, and nearly spun out of control.

"You got this, Rox?" Lance asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, steadying out Red. "Daniel, what the heck are you doing?"

"That wasn't me!" he yelled back. "It's a robeast!" They looked at the scanners and indeed saw a large robeast with the head of a horse, the mane of a lion, and the wings of a fierce dragon.

"Damn that thing is all kinds of ugly!" Roxy shouted. She turned her head. "Permission to engage, sir?" she said smugly to Lance.

"Only because you asked nicely," he replied with a smirk. "Daniel, Let the rest of the team know what's going on and have them rendezvous with us here."

"Got it!" Daniel replied.

"Let's see if it's as dumb as it is ugly," Lance said to Roxy. Roxy smirked.

"Firing stingray missiles!" Roxy shouted. Missiles fired at the beast. He stopped, and it's mane lashed the missiles and launched them back at Red and Black. Both were knocked backwards, but were able to regain control.

"Sorry," she said.

"No way," Lance replied. "This thing is crazy. Avoid the mane. Aim for the body." Daniel let loose a barrage of missiles which knocked the robeast back, but seemed to have no effect.

"It isn't working," Daniel said. "Any other ideas?" The robeast fired lasers from its eyes and hit black, sending him tunbling to the ground. It then launched it's mane, grabbing on to Red and squeezing it.

"The pressure is building!" Roxy shouted. "It's not letting go!"

"Come on, girl," Lance said quietly to the lion. "Hold it together." Just then, the mane was slashed by a flying laser-imposed sword, freeing Red Lion. Roxy managed to back off and fly away from it.

"Need a hand?" JC said, firing his aft lasers at the beast. They had little effect.

"Grend!" Roxy shouted, half nervous, half angry. "What the flack are you doing here?"

"Not now," he replied. 'The others are coming. I'm gonna try to distract it while you form Voltron."

"This isn't your fight, Grend!" Roxy shouted. "Just leave before…" The robeast fired on Jet Black, and sent it spiraling to the ground. "JC!" Roxy pushed Red hard, dodging laser fire, heading for the ground at near hypermach speeds.

"Ease up, Truvall!" Lance said. "Red can take the speed, but pulling out of this dive is gonna be…." Roxy wrenched the controls hard, and sure enough, Red Lion grabbed Jet Black and set it carefully on the ground.

"You were saying?" Roxy said.

"Roxy, Lance, the others are here," Daniel shouted. "Get into formation!"

"On my way!" she replied taking off. JC began his restart sequence.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Truvall," he said to himself.

"Activate interlocks!" Daniel shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The lions flew in formation, and the energy field took hold as the lions transformed, and ready to connect.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" Voltron's eyes lit up. It powered up, the lions one at a time letting out a mighty roar.

"Let's heat things up!" Roxy shouted.

"Ignite lion torches!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reached out and shot flames from Red and Green at the robeast, catching it's mane on fire. It became enraged and tackled Voltron out of the sky to the ground. Voltron kicked up, sending the robeast flying over him, landing on the ground several hundred yards away. Both got to their feet.

"Controls are a little stiff," Roxy said. Lance snickered. Roxy sighed.

"What we need is a little Kick Butt Boost!" Larmina shouted, connecting her Voltcom to the console. Voltron powered up. The Robeast charged, and Voltron let loose with a quick right, then a left, then an uppercut with a right, sending the robeast flying into the air, finishing off with a spin kick that sent the robeast flying away and to the ground again.

"Let's finish this off, team!" Daniel shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron put his hands together, then pulled apart, and the energy beam formed the sword. He pulled the sword back and Green Lion let out a mighty roar. Voltron leaped into the air and went to swing, but the robeast fired a laser from its eyes and stopped Voltron, suspending him in mid air.

"We can't shake loose!" Vince said, trying to work the controls.

"None of the controls are responding!" Larmina said. Just then, laser fire blasted the robeast in the eyes. Jet Black swooped by, shattering both eyes of the robeast with laser fire. As the beam broke, Voltron came down on the robeast, slicing through its head and chest, the swinging outward, getting back to his feet. As he turned around, he brandished the sword as the robeast exploded.

"Thanks, JC!" Daniel said.

"No problem," he replied. "Meet you back at the castle." Jet Black flew back towards the castle. Roxy tightened her grip on the controls, angrily watching the ship fade into the distance.

* * *

Roxy walked into the Great Hall with Lance, but before she walked down the steps, they turned to see JC at the bottom.

"Truvall," he said, "I need to have a word with you."

"There's nothing I need to say to you," she replied. Lance, however, nudged her towards the steps.

"I think you do," he said. "I'll be in the control room." He whistled as he walked away. She slowly came down the steps and walked up to JC.

"Fine," she said. "Here I am. What do you want to say?"

"I'm not sure what I want to say," he replied. "I just want to know why you left. I want to know how I could say what I said that night, and you just up and leave."

"I told you," she said softly, "I can't be loved."

"Who says that?" he asked.

"I did!" she barked. Her eyes teared up. "You still don't get it. I can't get close to you, JC. I can't get close to anyone. Everyone I ever care about ends up dead!"

"I'm not everyone," he replied. "I'm yours." He grabbed her hand, placing her palm against his. They stood face to face, staring into one another's eyes. "I know what happened to your parents. I understand the horrible things you've been through. But Roxy…I'm not gonna go away. I'm not gonna let you go and lose you. And I will never…" He and her looked at their hands, their palms touching, fingers spread apart and feeling one another's warmth. They turned their stare back to each other. "NEVER….let anyone or anything take me from you." Her tears began to flow faster.

"I need time," she said.

"You have all the time in the world," he replied. "And when you're ready to accept me…all of me…I'll be right there next to you. I won't let go." She leaned in, and their heads tilted, their lips meeting gently in a kiss. Their hands finally folded into one another, as they pressed harder, and kissed deeper. And all at once, the entire world vanished. To them, at least for that moment, everything was exactly as they always dreamed it to be…perfect.


	3. Episode 202

**Voltrex_ - _**_As requested, the next episode awaits!_

**_KathDMD - _**_There's a lot of information out about Albegas, and even more speculation as to how they would have put it all into the Voltron Universe. You're about to see my take on it. Also, keep an eye on the running J/A theme. There's something about the touching of hands that's more powerful than any romantic gesture imagineable!_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Who's glad to see Roxy back? Though things will start out right where the last episode left us, make no mistake, the rest of the team have their own stories to tell. And right now, Dariana's connection to the past is setting the tone for this season._

**_Theme Music : _**_End of the Dream, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 28 : The Truth in the Legend**

"Lieutenant Grend and Lieutenant Truvall," Lenora said, giving each a stern look. "Have a seat." Both sat down in front of her desk. She stood up and began to pace. "You both know why you are here, right?" They nodded. "Miss Truvall, you left here with no explanation, and no permission."

"I understand, Space Marshall," she replied. "I honestly wasn't thinking clearly."

"You're right," Lenora said. "You weren't. You more or less left your post, your ship, and your friends and ran off. You know there really is no good excuse for doing that."

"I understand," Roxy replied, her head down. "I am ready to accept disciplinary action."

"And you know I can't be soft on you, Truvall," Lenora replied. "There are times when actions are necessary for the greater good, and then there is just downright wrecklessness. And regardless of what I think, the High Council would have your career for the stunt you pulled. I was, however, able to convince them you were on a political mission to Arus, to check up on the progress of the Academy Campus. But this isn't a free pass for you, Miss Truvall. I have no alternative but to strip you of command."

"Space Marshall," JC said, "with all due respect, I understand why she did what she did, and would like to humbly request this not be taken out on Lieutenant Truvall. This is my fault."

"No, Grend," she replied, in a softer tone than she normally used. "This was my decision, and mine alone." She looked at Lenora. "I told you I wanted to work my way up in the Galaxy Alliance military on my own merits, and fairly reach every goal I achieve. I accept this action, and will work hard to someday return to that status."

"Until then," Lenora said, "I wish to reinstate Lieutenant Grend as Force Leader. That is, if you accept."

"I haven't been the best leader or the best teammate in the past few weeks," he replied. "But I know my team is my family. I'm sure Turvall….Aroxia, agrees with me. We've been through a lot, and though we have our differences, we take care of each other, watch over one another, and respect each other greatly. We're not just a Voltron Force, we're a force to be reckoned with! For that reason, I will accept the position, until the High Council or you deem otherwise."

"It's settled then," Lenora said. "Both of you stand." They all stood up. She pointed. "Face one another and lock your hands." JC reached out to Roxy, and she looked him in the eyes and smiled. She reached out with her right hand and gripped his tightly. As they held on, a charge flowed between them, and one chevron from Roxy's insignia on her chest vanished and appeared on JC's chest. Once complete, they stayed there holding hands and looking into one another's eyes for a moment before finally letting go and turning back to the Space Marshall. Lenora looked at them and smiled. "Dismissed." They saluted her and turned and left.

* * *

_ Dariana opened her eyes, and immediately felt disoriented. When she tried to focus, however, things came into view much more clearly. She looked around and saw herself once again in the Castle of Lions. She walked up to the window in the room she was in and looked out at the night sky. Amidst the stars, she saw a glowing object that slowly seemed to move towards Arus. It was dark and mysterious, yet at the same time, a terrifying feeling swelled in the pit of her stomach._

_ "Your power has brought you back once again," Kovinx said aloud to herself...to Dariana. "When the flow of time makes it so you come here willingly, you'll have found your true power." She pointed at the object in the sky. "Do you see it?"_

_ "What is it?" Dariana asked._

_ "It is the Omega Comet," Kovinx replied. "A monsterous object with the gravitons of a black hole. The Old Ones knew of its existence. Many eons ago, an explosive force caused the universe to expand at an accelerated pace. In the process, an oddity with the strength of a black hole was created, and it was able to crush and destroy anything in its path. It has roamed a harmless path through the universe, up until recently. Weeks ago, we detected its course passing through our galaxy. Weeks ago, it came within half a light year of Pollux, and nearly destroyed it. Now it is on a near collision course with Arus."_

_ "I have heard stories of the comet," Dariana replied._

_ "I closed my eyes," Kovinx replied, "and I felt its energy. Moreso, I felt the power of the Old Ones. It is the Great Evil that has redirected and guided the comet on this course. Now, I am not sure it can be stopped."_

_ "It was said that Voltron was able to redirect the comet, and hide it in a corner of the universe where it could never harm anyone," Dariana said. "Kovinx, you said that legends almost always have their basis in fact...in the past. If it hasn't happened, then perhaps it will happen. You saw through my eyes that Arus exists. It was not destroyed. Perhaps this time my power is needed to save you...to preserve the link between our souls."_

_ "Perhaps," Kovinx said. "If this is the case, we will need to work quickly. I will persuade Ambassador Gerod to allow us to proceed with the original plan. He thought it would be too dangerous for Voltron to engage the comet. But you have confirmed my suspicions. Stay close. If you are correct, we will need to make sure things go exactly as they should." Kovinx ran from the room and down the hallways. Entering the control room, she sounded the alarm. Within moments, Alfor and the others came running._

_ "Kovinx," he shouted, "what's wrong?"_

_ "We've been looking at this all wrong," Kovinx replied. "I'm almost positive the attack plans we discovered are the key to redirecting the comet's trajectory."_

_ "Absolutely not!" Gerod replied. "We've already had this discussion before. Bringing Voltron that close to the comet would be suicide! The graviton field would tear it apart!"_

_ "I know Voltron better than most of you," she replied. "Alfor...your majesty, you know I'm right." Alfor looked at his team, then looked back at her._

_ "Are we all in agreement then?" he asked. The others nodded. Gerod put a hand over his own face. "Then it's settled. Begin retrofitting the lions with particle emitters. We only have a few short hours. Be ready." Suddenly, Dariana was thrust away from this world and back into consciousness._

* * *

Dariana abruptly rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. Her eyes opened wide, the yellow irises shimmering. As she got to her feet, Roxy and Tails ran in. As Dariana's eyes focused, she realized she was awake...and that Roxy had returned.

"Roxy!" she shouted, giving her friend a big hug. "I'm so glad you're back! I know JC left to find you and..."

"That's all sorted out," she replied, "for now. But what happenned? I didn't hear screaming, but a loud bang. Another dream?"

"Yes," Dariana said.

"I would have thought with the defeat of Haggar and Lotor, those dreams would have stopped," Roxy replied.

"You don't understand," Dariana said, "Haggar cannot die. And the connection between Kovinx and I is still quite strong. I think this time something is wrong with history."

"History?" Roxy asked. "I'm not sure I understand."

"What do you know about the Omega Comet, Roxy?" she asked.

"The Omega Comet?" she asked. "I remember hearing about it once before. It almost destroyed Arus. If it wasn't for Voltron and a support fleet from Pollux, it would have. The comet was diverted off course, and sent to the edge of the universe."

"Was it destroyed?" Dariana asked.

"From what Lance told me," Roxy said, "the comet imploded as it passed beyond the edge of the universe...into another reality."

"Another reality," Dariana pondered. "But do other realities exist?"

"That's yet to be discovered," Tails replied. "According to some theories, it is possible for alternate time lines or currents, also called realities, to coexist simultaneously with our own. For instance, let's say in our reality, you, Dariana, in this reality are sitting here having this conversation. Then let's say in another reality totally opposite of ours, you and I are out having a couple of lattes at the café down the road while Truvall here is up against the wall getting plowed from behind by JC…"

"That's enough, McGovern," Roxy interrupted, with a half frown. "We get the idea."

"Then would it be possible for the comet to somehow still exist?" Dariana asked.

"I sure hope not," Roxy replied. "With that much power, it would not only tear a planet apart, but anyone caught in that big of a graviton field would have the flesh ripped from their bodies while still alive." They were silent for a moment.

"The probability of that comet even existing would be astronomical," Tails finally said. "I'll do some more research on its history for you, if you think there's some relevance to the dreams."

"Thank you," Dariana replied softly. "I have a feeling someone or something may be causing these events to corrupt. I'm starting to think Kovinx now needs my help as much as I needed hers.

* * *

A medium class Drule star cruiser approached the end of the known space just outside the Terran system.

"Bring us to a stop," the captain ordered. The robot navigators obeyed orders, and the ship coasted to a stop. "These are the coordinates that were given to us by the Derinja."

"The particle emitters are within range of the targeted space," one of the robots said. "Commander Twyla's orders were to bombard the area with particle waves varying from 0.00459 to 0.00483."

"Excellent," the captain said. "I heard these experiments could lead to a breakthrough in hyperspace technology. The ability to crush our enemies at light speed…." Suddenly, the entire shit began to shake. "What's happening?"

"Shortly after beginning the particle burst," the robot said, "a wormhole appeared. The anomaly is several kilometers in diameter, and seems to absorb all light." The captain's eyes widened as he realized what had been done.

"Reverse course, full!" he shouted. "Get us out of here!" The ship began to back away as fast as the engines could push them, but by then it was too late. The particle emitters reversed polarity, and the graviton filed enveloped the entire ship. The ship was dragged mercilessly towards the anomaly. The captain ran to the transmitter.

"If anyone can hear me," he said. "Mayday! We need immediate assistance! Commander Twyla…." The ship slammed into the surface of the anomaly. Its hull was immediately crushed under the weight and flattened like a pancake. As the metal crunched and flattened from the forces, pools of blood oozed from the wreckage and covered the surrounding rock bed in a sea of crimson. The particle emitters had stopped resonating, but the damage had been done. The object began travelling at an even speed, on a path close enough to Terra to rip it to shreds.

* * *

The team sat around a table at a nearby café, coffees and lattes abound. But it was JC that broke the silence.

"I been back a day, and this is what we've been reduced to?" he asked, laughing.

"I'm actually thankful it's been so quiet around here," Seth replied, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Sooooooo," Tails said with an instigating smirk, "you never did tell us what happened when you guys were on Arus. So…spill it!" JC and Roxy looked at one another, then back at Tails.

"Not much to tell, really," JC replied. "The Drules launched a robeast, Voltron took it out, and Roxy and I came to an understanding. Well, here we are." Tails' eyebrow raised.

"OMG!" Tails shouted, putting her hand over her mouth. "You finally got laid!"

"I most certainly did not!" Roxy shouted back, giving Tails the look of death.

"Nothing like that happened, Sheri," JC replied. "Everything's fine. So you can get out the roto-rooter and clean out that gutter mind of yours."

"Before I do it for ya!" Roxy said through her teeth.

"Sheesh!" Tails said, rolling her eyes. "Guess I was wrong!" She turned to Dariana. "By the way, I found out a little more about your comet."

"What did you find?" Dariana asked.

"The fleet from Pollux was able to divert the comet from its original course using particle wave emitters," she replied. "Set to certain frequencies, they disrupt the graviton fields, natural and man-made, and cause outside forces to manipulate its path. Voltron was able to escape the graviton field, but to this day, there is no record of how."

"The only mention of it in Arusian records was some mumbo jumbo about an entity at the edge of the universe that instilled Voltron with the power to break free of the comet before it imploded and passed beyond the edge," Roxy said.

"Kovinx mentioned something about a battle plan," Dariana said. "Do you have any record of this?"

"Not exactly," Roxy replied. "According to Ambassador Coran, the attack plans had gone missing around the time of Alfor's death."

"I'm afraid Kovinx may be in danger," Dariana said. "And if we do not find a way to help her, history may change, and us around it."

"How?" Tails asked. Suddenly they heard alarms going off.

"Voltron Force to the control room immediately!" yelled a voice from the intercom.

"Commander Stormclaw," JC said, looking concerned. "We better find out what's going on." They immediately got up and headed for the Hangar control room. "Such a shame…abandoning the perfect mint mocha latte."

* * *

The team ran into the control room, where Commander Stormclaw was waiting.

"Team," he said, "we have a situation near Planet Terra."

"Sir," JC said, "Isn't Terra in the Middle Universe?"

"Yes," he replied. "Captain Dalloway sent an urgent message to the GA High Council alerting them of the situation with the Gladiator Voltron, Albegas. Apparently, the mechas were severely damaged in their last battle with the Derinja, and are unable to fully respond to the threat. Planetary perimeter scans have detected an anomaly approaching from the edge of their system. Observing the anomaly, they have watched two moons orbiting Merc pulled from their orbit and crushed into space dust. With the Defender far out of range, we are sending you five in to investigate. Until we are sure what we are dealing with, do not engage whatever it is. Simply observe the anomaly and inform us of what it is. Once done, we can ascertain the best course of action."

"Yes, sir," JC replied.

"The anomaly will be within range of Terra within the next twelve to twenty-four hours," he replied. "Evacuations have already begun. I'm hoping to avoid an interplanetary catastrophe. Get moving."

"Let's roll, team!" JC shouted. They ran to the chutes and dived in. Fastened in, controls checked. "Power up!" they slid their keys into place on their voltcoms, and the jets came to life with power. Moments later they launched from the hangar and took off for Terra.

* * *

"What have you done?" Dari said to Twyla. "You have destroyed your own ship!"

"It was all part of the plan," she said very stoically. "The particle emitters fitted to the ship were designed to tear open a wormhole at that precise location. And it did exactly what I wanted it to do…pull the Omega Comet back from the nether and back into this reality. And now that our fallen allies have made their noble sacrifice, the comet is on a near collision course with Terra. You DID say you wanted to seek revenge, didn't you?" Dari flinched for a moment, then stood tall.

"More than anything," she replied.

"And we shall kill two birds with one stone," Twyla said. "No doubt word has been sent to the Galaxy Alliance about the incident. And when the Voltron Force is sent out to investigate, their ships will be drawn to it by the graviton field and crushed into a twisted pile of junk metal!"

* * *

"We're approaching Terra," JC said over the com. "Anyone picking up anything on the sensors?"

"RadialTrac is picking up an intense particle fluctuation on long range scanners," Tails replied.

"Can you plot a course?" JC asked.

"Already plotted and laid in," Seth replied.

"How about that?" JC replied, smiling. "Our System Analyst turning navigator on us?"

"I had to take a few navigational courses at the academy," he replied.

"Let's move in slowly then," JC said. The ships began to steer away from terra, heading for the anomaly.

* * *

"Commander!" one of the navigational robots shouted. "It appears the Voltron Force from Earth has arrived and are heading for the comet!"

"Excellent!" Twyla replied. "But let's not take any chances. I want one or all of those ships pulled in and destroyed by the comet! Launch the robeast!" The robot followed orders and pulled a lever. The cargo bay doors opened, and a robeast with hammers for fists dropped out into space. It began to fly in the direction of the Voltron ships. "If they want to be cautious, I'll just have to make sure they are pushed into the graviton field!"

* * *

"JC!" Tails shouted. "There's a robeast coming up on us fast!"

"Scatter!" Roxy shouted. The ships scattered and turned to regroup.

"I'm not sure what that thing is doing here," JC said, "but we need to take it out! Scattershot Fly By. Swing around in star formation, and concentrate fire on the head!" The ships went in, scattered, and launched stingray missiles randomly at the head of the robeast. The robeast held it's hammer fists in front of his head, blocking every last missile.

"He's blocking our shots," Seth replied. "We'd be lucky to get even one hit."

"I'm detecting that anomaly getting closer," Tails said. "By the size of it, it looks like it could be a…."

"Comet," Dariana said softly. "Guys, that's the Omega Comet!"

"It can't be!" Roxy shouted.

"Whatever it is," Tails shouted, "this robeast is forcing us closer to it!"

"Then let's give it what it wants!" JC shouted. "Truvall, gimme a boost!"

"Speed maneuver?" she asked.

"You know it," he replied. She smirked as she connected her voltcom to the console.

"Locked on and ready," Roxy shouted.

"He's coming right at us!" Tails shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. In a split second, Voltron reached to his hip, pulled the sword, and before the robeast could react, stabbed right into it. Voltron fired retro rockets and flipped, whipping the robeast behind him. The beast slid off the sword and headed right for the comet. Voltron turned around.

"The robeast is caught in the graviton field!" Tails shouted. "It's getting sucked down!" Sure enough, it smashed into the surface of the comet, and crushed into it flat, exploding into a cloud of dust and twisted metal.

"There's worse news," Seth said, pulling several levers. "We're too close. We're getting sucked in too!"

"We have to do something!" Roxy shouted. Dariana's eyes turned white.

"Black," Dariana shouted, "Let me have control!"

"What's going on?" Roxy asked.

"Alfor, please!" she shouted. "You have to trust me!"

"She's channeling Kovinx!" JC shouted. He pulled his console and diverted power to yellow. "It looks like we have at most another few minutes. Do what you gotta do!"

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. The spiked handles formed. Voltron fired them at the comet, spearing them into it. "We need to divert energy from the matrix in the form of a particle emission. Frequency of 0.00459 to 0.00483!"

"Got it!" Tails shouted, inputting the data and making the necessary changes.

"Whatever you do," Dariana shouted, "don't go into the light!" She gripped the controls. "Molten core of ice and flame, return to nothing from whence you came!" The graviton field seemed to release Voltron for a split second. Roxy was jolted, still connected to the console, as Voltron whipped the comet at light speed back towards the wormhole. As it struck it, the light from the explosion expanded and engulfed Voltron….

* * *

_ Am I dead? Does she really truly love me?_

_ I can't let this happen. He's here…he promised he'd never leave me!_

_ I feel tired…no, no, I have to stay awake. My friends need me to keep them balanced!_

_ This isn't the dream. She told me not to let the light take me. The only one I'll let take me is her!_

* * *

_"We can't keep this up!" Alfor said, as Voltron pummeled the comet with every weapon. "The graviton field is pulling us in! We can't remain in position!"_

_ "This has to work!" Kovinx replied. "Whatever you do, don't stop firing!"_

_ "The particle emitters aren't having an effect," the green lion pilot said. "Wait a minute! I'm detecting a graviton reflux….the comet is destabilizing!"_

_ "You're here again," Kovinx said to herself. "Everything is connected…past, present and future. Just as you were able to draw on your power to reverse the course of the comet, I must do the same to continue its cycle. We were right…we need each other to finish this. Lend me your power so we can put things back to where they should be." She closed her eyes. "Alfor, I need to access configuration epsilon."_

_ "If we perform the configuration change," he replied, "we will lose even more power. Are you sure?"_

_ "You know I can do this," Kovinx replied. Alfor keyed in the commands._

_ "Form Yellow Center!" he shouted. The nexus crystal reconfigured itself as Voltron recombined, Yellow Lion forming the body._

_ "Form Blazing Chargers!" Kovinx yelled, and the spiked handles formed in Voltron's hands. She fired them at the comet, and as soon as it struck, energy flowed…not to the comet, but from it. Kovinx began to channel, and the energy levels spiked. "It is time to bring the cycle to a close. Those that choose life….those that choose to face the darkness instead of running to the light….shall win their freedom!" Voltron suddenly gained the power of a hundred suns. It's solar energy caused a backlash that allowed him to pull the comet off course and send it reeling to a dark corner of the universe…never to be seen again. As the chargers reeled back in, Kovinx became weak. Dariana too fell to the weakness, and a bright light overtook her…._

* * *

Dariana snapped back to reality just in time to pull back on the controls and pull Voltron away from the wormhole as it snapped closed. She looked at the scanners, and soon found no trace of any of it….that it was completely gone.

"This is Captain Dalloway calling Voltron Force," Aidan said over the com. "Are you alright up there?" Dariana reached for her com weakly and hit the button.

"This is Tech Sergeant Dariana Kovinx," she replied. "Crew is alive, but unconscious. Requesting permission to land and assess damages." Aiden looked over at Professor Mizuki. He nodded.

"Permission granted, Tech Sergeant," Aidan replied. "We'll meet you on the landing pad. Feeding you the coordinates now. Dalloway out." Dariana set the autopilot and closed her eyes…feeling the warmth of her friends' souls around her, knowing they trusted her as much as she trusts them.


	4. Episode 203

**_KathDMD - _**_Here it is, my writing partner in crime! Episode 203 (aka 29). By the end, I'm sure you'll definitely see where this is heading. I also hope I did the Albegas team justice._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Finally beginning one of the many story arcs I have planned for this season. While I'm sure it may bring some laughs and suspense, it may be the start of something really heavy. (I already have several pounds of chocolate on order for this!) As usual, hope you all enjoy!_

**_Theme Music : _**_Indestructible, by Disturbed_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Albegas is property of it's respective company. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD, as well as the OC members of the Albegas "Gladiator Voltron" team._

* * *

**Episode 29 : The Lion, The Witch, and The Viking**

Sven woke up with a start. Strange visions appeared in his mind of the past, and memories of the rages from his haggarium infection. He blinked several times, and realized where he was.

"It was only a dream," he said quietly to himself, breathing a sigh of relief. An arm suddenly draped over him, and he felt her nuzzle against his chest. Though his mind was wandering between this world and another, he felt himself press back, enjoying the feel of her face against his skin. "It all seemed so real. Maybe coming face to face with that witch has had an effect on me. I remember blacking out…and coming to on the shuttlecraft in front of the quasar. And all the while…." He shook his head. He knew damned well the thought that anchored him to reality. It was the thought that kept his body from tearing apart as the haggarium was ripped from it, giving birth once again to the old witch.

"Sven," Romelle said, half awake, still cuddling him, "are you alright?"

"I am fine," he replied. "It was just another dream."

"You had no trouble sleeping until a week ago," she replied. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Her concern was warranted. Their lives had been rocky to say the least, and their trust shaken. Things had finally began to get back to some sort of normalcy between the princess and her prince-consort, and though for right now she felt safe in his arms, she knew something was stirring in his mind.

"It is nothing," he replied, looking at her with a smile. "I know you are concerned, but they are merely dreams. Let us not dwell on it. The haggarium is gone. All that is left is you and me."

"And Erik," she said, smiling.

"Yes," he replied, "and Erik." He put his arm around her, allowing her to snuggle closer to him, and he let out a sigh. "Goodnight, Romelle."

"Goodnight, Sven," she replied. They fell asleep in on another's arms.

* * *

The crystal on the pedestal glowed purple with evil power. The scene was of Romelle and Sven, cuddled together, slowly falling fast asleep. In the background, Haggar's cackles echoed throughout the room. Cova walked up to her, looking up at the crystal, and let out a loud meowing screech.

"Patience, kitty!" she scowled. "The pilot turned prince thinks he's free from the grip of his infection. He'll find out soon enough he is sorely mistaken!"

"What are you yammering about, old witch?" Lotor said, walking into Haggar's room, observing her standing at her altar.

"Sire," she replied, "I have devised a plan to destroy the Voltron Force once and for all!"

"A plan better than your army of robeasts, I hope," he replied. "Tell me, what is this 'plan'?"

"The Voltron pilot that became the husband of Princess Romelle of Pollux," she replied.

"Sven?" Lotor asked. "That insolent rage-filled mongrel that tried to finish me on Crydor?"

"The very same, sire!" she replied. "As you know, when you and the others with infected blood were drawn to the remnants of my power, what was left of me was drawn from your bodies and used in my rebirth. However, the Voltron pilot…his infection is special. It was not brought on by artificial means. Everyone assumes that the infection was brought on by the robeast. But it was really brought on by the sharpened claws of little Cova!" Cova let out another screech.

"What does that have to do with destroying Voltron?" Lotor asked. "I'm growing impatient with the promises by everyone under my rule!"

"The pilot is very much under my control," she replied. "When it began, the infection was nothing. It simply made him weak and helpless. It is when the madness began to set in that my power became great! It is that madness I will use to control him….control his every movement! And as a special bonus, I have used the information Maahox had extracted from Balto to construct a replica of the Blue Lion, laced with the energy of the Dark Nexus!"

"But the lion army failed!" Lotor said, clenching his fists.

"Piloted by incompetent robots!" she said, grinning. "With the beasts being piloted by one of the Galaxy Alliances top navigators….it's possible that even Voltron won't be able to stop him! The secrets that lie deep within his cerebral cortex could be the key to eliminating the Voltron Force and the Galaxy Alliance once and for all!"

"Your blood gave me new life," Lotor said calmly. "Now my blood runs within you. I know you're power, old witch, and you know my treachery. DO NOT FAIL ME."

"I shall not fail!" she shouted, then began cackling wildly as she waved her hands around the crystal, watching Sven and Romelle as they slept and dreamed….Cova letting out another screech, her eyes glowing.

* * *

Dariana's eyes fluttered, and as they opened and focused, she saw someone staring down at her.

"Aidan," the voice said, "I think she's finally awake." Captain Dalloway walked over to the bedside as Dariana tried to sit up.

"Who are you?" Aidan asked.

"Tech Sergeant Dariana Kovinx," she replied. She held her head from a twinge of pain, mostly brought on by her sitting up too quickly. "You must be Captain Dalloway."

"You're a Drule?" he asked.

"Seven hells!" another man shouted with a heavy British accent, sitting at a terminal on the other side of the room. He turned his chair to look at Aidan. "Bloody hell, that was a loaded question, Dalloway!"

"Yes, I am," Dariana replied. "After the battle with the robeast, our team was able to redirect the comet away from terra and back through the rift. Are my friends still unconscious?"

"Yes," he replied. "Professor Mizuki has been monitoring them. We saw you in one of the ships and weren't sure what to think. I apologize."

"You better!" the woman said. "I'm Sergeant Morgan Rackens, the team's navigator. That man over there is my husband, Sergeant David Rackens." David gave her a salute. "Don't mind Aidan. The last few battle with the Derinja, along with the damage it did to the mechas seem to be taking its toll."

"I'm fine," he replied. "That said, it's good to hear that comet isn't heading our way. With our defenses currently out of commission, it would have been a catastrophe for that thing to have sucked us all off the planet. But it looks like we still have to deal with the Derinja."

"Dalloway," David said, "we've been over this before. Deram is destroyed. We went in, kicked their bloody arses, and came home. No more monster attacks."

"Then what the crap do you think tried to drag that comet after us?" Aidan asked. "You think it was flacking coincidence that thing was out there?"

"Look," Morgan said, "I don't know what to think. I think we should wait until Taye and Christiane return from patrol to assess that."

"Agreed," Aidan replied. "When are they set to return with Jet Gamma?"

"Half an hour," Morgan replied.

"Hopefully your mates will be awake by then," David said, performing a scan of the area. "If the Derinja are behind this, and there are still forces alive out there somewhere, we'll need to get Voltron back into action before they have the chance to attack."

* * *

"Commander," General Dari said, "your plan to wipe out Terra with the comet failed."

"The interference from that force from Earth was unexpected," Twyla replied. "That doesn't mean we have failed completely. That force is grounded, and your sources tell me that the force from Terra is disabled. The time to strike Terra is now!" She pounded her fist on the arm of Dari's chair. Dari looked up at her in surprise.

"Do you have a more reliable robeast than what our scientists have conjured?" she asked. Twyla grinned.

"I have the perfect robeast in mind," Twyla replied. "It is a beast that was melded with cybernetic technology and irradiated to grow to gigantic size. It thrives on the darkness, so we can launch our attack when they least expect it…and when Voltron's solar energy is at its lowest! Even if they do manage to form the mighty robot, our robeast will crush their power supplies and render them useless!"

"An excellent idea!" Dari replied. "Then I will finally have my revenge on the Terrans for destroying my world!"

* * *

JC and the others began to wake up. At first they were disoriented, unsure of where they were. Roxy was the first to sit up.

"Guys," she said, "we're not dead."

"I should hope not," replied a voice from across the room. "Allow me to introduce myself. Professor Mizuki, chief scientist of the Alliance Station here on Terra. You must be the Voltron Force."

"Wait….where's Dari?" Seth asked looking around frantically. "Where is she?" Seth got up off the bed and was ready to make a beeline for the professor.

"She is with the others," he replied. "She awoke before you did. The Tech Sergeant was able to activate your autopilot and guide your ships here to safety."

"All I remember last was seeing a bright light," JC said. "It was calling me to it, but I...it wasn't right."

"Same here," Roxy replied softly. "I felt this overwhelming urge to head towards it, but it..." She looked over at JC. "...it felt wrong. I fought my way be cause I heard your...i mean, i heard a voice calling out to me."

"I saw the light," Tails said, shaking her head. "I was so tired, and it seemed so peaceful. But I knew I couldn't abandon my post, or my friends."

"Dar told me not to let the light take me," Seth said. "She called me away from it. I need to see her. I want to know she's alright."

"We will see them in time," Mizuki replied. "Thankfully your ships suffered minimal damage. We have been trying to focus our efforts into repairing the gladiator mechas. Until then, the only patrol vehicles we have are the Albega jets."

"I can help, you know," Tails replied confidently. "I'm Tech Sergeant Sheri McGovern. These guys call me Tails. That's Systems Analyst Sergeant Seth Derringer, Lieutenant Roxy Truvall, and Force Leader Lieutenant JC Grend."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Mizuki said. "Now, Tech Sergeant, you said you are able to help us get the Mechas repaired?"

"I'm a beast when it comes to computer systems!" she said with her usual cheesy grin. "Tech Sergeant Kovinx is the one with the mechanical know-how. Between the two of us, I KNOW we can get you up and running again!" Mizuki scratched his chin.

"Very well," he replied. "If you want to help, then follow me to the control room. Sergeant Kovinx is there waiting for you, as well as the report from Sergeants Benton and Aki." The others stood up from the beds in the infirmary and followed Professor Mizuki out.

* * *

"Are you picking up anything on RadialTrac?" Taye asked.

"Everything is clear for the most part," Christiane replied. "But something doesn't feel right." She glanced down at the screen and noticed a blip that just entered the perimeter. "Taye, I'm getting something. It looks like a Drule ship."

"You sure?" he asked. "We pretty much got rid of the Derinja. Cleaned their clocks after almost destroying Terra."

"I'm positive," she replied. "And Taye…there's a robeast on that ship." Taye knew better than to question Christaine. He immediately turned the ship and began heading back towards the outpost.

"The professor is gonna need to hear about this," Taye said as the ship zoomed off into the distance.

* * *

"Dar," Tails said as she strained to grab her micron spanner, "how's that lower joint plating going?" Dariana slammed a plate ont the leg of the Beta mecha and tach-welded it into place. She lifted her visor before replying.

"Everything seems to be piecing together nicely," she replied. "There's actually less physical damage to the mechs themselves. I should have the rest of the armor plating welded in place within the hour."

"Great," Tails replied. "I wish the electrical work was as easy. All three mechs had their systems literally fried from the inside out. How the heck the crew wasn't toasted to a crisp from the short circuits is beyond me! I was able to get Alpha's systems functioning, but it may take a complete workover to ensure the system doesn't fry again. I might have Beta done by the time you finish the plating, but no promises."

"I know you can do it, Sheri," Dariana replied smiling. She pulled her visor down and began welding the plating again.

"I know I can too," she said to herself, bridging a few more circuits with the spanner. "I just hope I don't electrocute myself in the process." Soon after, a ship flew into the hangar and landed, docking near the control room. Taye and Cristiane exited the craft and walked up to the Beta mecha.

"Did the professor hire you guys to work on the mechs?" Taye asked. Dariana stopped welding and raised her helmet. Tails exited the cab and looked down at them, a pair of powerful goggled strapped to her eyes.

"Hang on," Tails said. "We'll be right down!" Tails and Dariana went over to a platform, which then lowered to ground level to meet up with Taye and Christiane. They walked up to them, and Tails looked them up and down before removing her goggles, holding out her hand.

"I'm Tech Sergeant Sheri McGovern," she said. "And this is Tech Sergeant Dariana Kovinx." Taye shook their hands. Christiane shook Tails' hand, then went to shake Dariana's hand.

"An honor to meet you," Dariana said. As Christiane grasped Dariana's hand, a sudden flood of horrifying images filled her mind. Christiane tried to stop the flood, but it came with such a rush that caused her to feel an intense twinge.

"HAGGAR!" she suddenly shouted, letting go of Dariana and nearly passing out. Taye barely caught her.

"Chriatiane!" Taye shouted. "What happened?" Her eyes fluttered. She wasn't hurt, but felt overwhelmed to the point of dizziness.

"She is…." she tried to eek out.

"Lamia," Dariana said. "You must be a seer. I apologize…had I known you were a seer, I would have refrained from touching you."

"Why is that?" Tails asked.

"What's a lamia?" Taye asked.

"She's a demon," Christiane replied.

"I'm a witch of sorts," Dariana replied softly. "My mother told me once, when I was a baby, she received a visit from a seer on Nebb. When he touched my forehead, a harmless gesture, he received a similar shock. It wasn't until recently that I discovered what I am."

"You are one with her?" Christiane replied, a slight fear in her voice.

"I'm told her blood runs in my veins," Dariana replied. "I am linked to a lamia named Kovinx…daughter of the Witch Haggar. While I am a lamia, I admit I…."

"Still don't understand your powers, or how to use them," Christiane finished. "I saw so many images….most of them horrific….tragic…."

"The link I have with Kovinx comes with a share of nightmares and blackouts," Dariana replied. "You know I still don't understand at all, and that I really don't mean you any harm."

"Yes," Christiane replied, a bit more confidently. "I did see that as well. To be a Drule…and to be lamia…it's hard to separate the memories that come through. I do see you have a kind heart, despite the darkness within. Maybe you can help me understand."

"I would like that," Dariana replied with a smile. Suddenly, the room shook, and alarms began to blare.

"What's happening?" Tails asked.

"It's gotta be the robeast!" Taye replied. "We have to do something! You said you were working on the mechs. How close to ready are they?"

"Alpha is doable," Dariana replied.

"That's what she said," Tails said. "Um…I mean….Alpha is online, though not in the best shape. We are just completing reapirs on Beta."

"And Gamma?" Taye asked.

"Haven't ascertained the damage to it yet," Tails replied.

"Well, two is better than none," Taye said. "Finish your work on Beta. I'll relay the news to Captain Dalloway and have him and Rackens launch as soon as you finish." Tails gave him a mock salute, then her and Dariana got back on the platform and returned to work. Taye and Christiane headed for the control room.

* * *

"Professor!" Taye yelled, running into the control room. "There's a Drule ship approaching, and they have a robeast!"

"Lieutenant Grend's team is working on the gladiator mechs," Mizuki replied.

"Sergeant McGovern said Alpha is ready, and Beta should be ready shortly," Taye replied.

"Smashing news!" David replied. "How soon can we launch?" JC held his voltcom up and pressed a button.

"Tails," he said, "what's the sitch?"

"Structural repairs on Beta are completed," Tails replied, "but I was only able to make minor repairs to the electrical and computer systems. It's not a hundred percent, but if they need to launch, she'll hold together."

"Good work," JC replied. "I want you and Dariana to clear the hangar until launch. Afterwards, I want you both to begin to assess and repair Gamma. Roxy, Seth and I are gonna go out there and try to help."

"What about Voltron?" Tails asked.

"If we can't handle it," JC said, "you know I'll call you."

"Thanks, JC," Tails replied. "You know we got your back, chief! McGovern out." JC lowered his arm.

"Soon as they're clear," JC said, "Launch. We'll head out there and back you up. We can take out a single Drule cruiser."

"Easily," Seth replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, what are we standing around for?" Roxy asked. "Move!" The three ran out of the room and headed for the exit and headed for their ships. Seth continued on, but JC and Roxy stopped short and turned to one another.

"Be careful up there," Roxy said, holding her right hand up her palm facing JC. He gently placed his left hand against her hand, their fingers and thumb touching, perfectly aligned.

"I will," he replied. "I'll be right there with you." She smiled at him, and as they slowly let go, he ran for Jet Black.

_"Te amo meos est,"_ she replied softly before running for Jet Red. All three took off into the air and headed into the fray.

* * *

"Sergeants McGovern and Kovinx are out of the hangar," Mizuki said. "Go ahead and launch Alpha and Beta and see what you can do about that robeast."

"About bloody time," David replied.

"Let's get moving," Aidan replied, and they and Morgan ran through their respective doors in the control room. Aidan climbed into Jet Alpha, and Taye and Morgan climbed into Jet Beta. Both jets flew through the hangar as the pedestals rose with Alpha and Beta. The doors in the back of the mechas opened, and the jets flew inside and docked, the hatch closing behind them. The pilots were lifted into position. "Alpha, ready for launch!"

"Beta, ready for launch!" David shouted. Both mechs powered up and took off into the air. They touched fists briefly before gliding through the openings in the ceiling. Alpha launched from the mechanical chute just outside the base, while the nearby mountain opened up and launched Beta. Both flew towards the approaching robeast.

"David," Morgan said, "the scanners are showing the robeast is covered completely in plate armor. I'm also detecting large amounts of radiation emitting from it."

"You hear that, Aidan?" David said over the com.

"Yeah, I heard," Aidan replied. "Just be careful once we're in close range."

"Lemme see if I can get a clean shot at the bugger first!" David shouted. Morgan pulled the weapons console and set up the missiles for launch. David took careful aim, inputting the coordinates. "Firing missiles…now!" The missiles fired from Beta's arms, and though they hit the beast, he was unharmed.

"It didn't even slow him down!" Aidan shouted. "Lemme take a crack at it." Alpha reached behind him and pulled the Electric Boomerang and launched it at the robeast. The robeast was able to dodge it, then again on the return. "He's pretty quick too."

"Let's see if we can fix that," David said. "Morgan."

"Deploying Electric chains," she replied. Beta reached behind him and pulled a set of chains. He swung it around and launched it at the beast. It moved out of the way, but Beta was able to snag its leg and pull it down to the ground. The beast was able to recover and yanked the chains, pulling Beta closer. "Radiation levels are increasing!"

"I got this," Aidan replied. "Sword Alpha!" Alpha held up its right hand, and a handle formed in it, followed by a sword. With a loud battle cry from Aidan, Alpha came down and sliced the end of the chains. He swung back, and the mobster blocked the sword with the armor on its arm. "The plating is deflecting my sword strikes!" As soon as beta regained footing, it held up its hand.

"Sword Beta!" David shouted. Morgan input the commands, and the sword formed in Beta's hand. Beta ran into the fray and tried to fight it as well. "If it keeps blocking us, we aren't gonna be able to stop it."

"Well we can't stop fighting it or it'll head for the base," Aidan replied. "We need Gamma."

* * *

"Commander!" one of the robots shouted. "The Voltron ships are attacking us!"

"What?" Twyla asked. "I thought those pilots were grounded!" Seth launched a barrage of arrow bolts at the ship, piercing the main screen on the bridge. The robots and Twyla scattered.

"Let's send those Drules crawling home to Lotor!" JC shouted, firing a barrage of missiles and laser fire at the main engines of the command ship.

"Silly, Drule commanders," Roxy said sarcastically, "you should know better than to show up without an escort!" She pulled her weapons console and fired her plasma cannons at the ship, badly damaging one of the wings.

"Get us out of here, now!" Twyla shouted. "Let the robeast finish them off! Without all five, they can't form Voltron!" The ship turned tail and fired a barrage of lasers.

"Scatter, team!" JC shouted, and they shattered out of formation to avoid the laser fire. The ship engaged main engines and sped away.

"Should we pursue?" Roxy asked.

"No," JC replied. "Let them go for now. We need to help them deal with that robeast."

* * *

Tails and Dariana came running into the control room.

"Basic repairs to Gamma are complete," Tails said, out of breath. "It took a lot of rewiring, but I think we were able to get all systems functioning at least at and eighty percent efficiency."

"Then we better get out there and help them," Taye replied. "Let's go." Christiane walked up to Dariana.

"I'm sorry about my reaction earlier," she replied. "I now realize not all the memories in your head are your own." Dariana was slightly taken aback….she didn't realize some of her own memories were perhaps Kovinx's…or even Haggar's. "I know how you felt when you first started at the Academy. There was a lot of hurt. I'm embarrassed my reaction mimicked that awful experience."

"It's ok," Dariana replied. "I don't understand it myself. Maybe if we have time someday, you can help me figure it all out." Christiane nodded, then followed Taye to the door leading to Jet Gamma.

"Come on," Dariana said to Tails. "I have a feeling JC and the others need us." Tails nodded, and the two took off running for their ships.

* * *

Alpha and Beta pushed with all they had, but the robeast pushed back, blasting both meachas backwards and to the ground. It let out a roar from its lizard-like mouth.

"Aidan!" Morgan shouted. "Look!" They all glanced up and saw that Gamma had been launched.

"You guys need some help?" Taye asked.

"Damn right!" Aidan replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Taye asked. "Let's form Voltron!"

"Rah frickin' rah," Aidan said. The three mechas took off into the air. The pilots reached over and pulled the release levers. As the energy field took hold, the three mechs broke apart, their legs separating from their torsos. "Djinn Dimension!" Beta and Gamma folded their arms in, as Alpha, Beta, and Gamma's torsos stacked on one another. "Form feet and legs!" Beta and Gamma's legs connected front to back, with Alpha's legs stacking atop them, forming the feet and legs. "Form arms and torso!" The torsos of the mechas attached to the legs, and Alpha's head became more prominent. "And I'll form the head!" Gladiator Voltron raised its right arm into the air, and the energy field dissipated, powering the great mecha up.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. Voltron landed on the ground, ready to confront the robeast. They ran at the beats and grabbed it's arms, trying to wrestle it to the ground.

"This thing is strong!" Aidan said, straining against the controls.

"If it's putting up this much of a fight in Djinn formation," Taye replied, "this thing must be brimming with power!"

"It's brimming with radiation, Taye!" Morgan replied. "And it's gonna fry us all if we don't figure out something."

"Pneumatic subsystems are failing," Christiane said. "If we're gonna do something, it better be quick.

* * *

"JC," Roxy shouted. "The Gladiator team was able to form up, but it's not looking good!"

"Of course!" Tails replied. "You see the amount of radiation coming off that mother?"

"Tails!" JC shouted. "Dar here too?"

"Sergeant Kovinx here," Dariana replied. A could loud ticks came from her voltcom. "Oh yeah, Tick too!" she laughed.

"Let's do this!" JC shouted. "Form up! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" They shouted. The ships flew high into the air, switching from wing to start formation.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes lighting up with power.

"JC," Tails said, "not to bring up bad news, but we're running on borrowed time."

"Speak up, McGovern," JC replied.

"It's night here," Tails said. "Our stored solar energy is depleting twice as fast as normal."

"Then we better do this quick," JC said. "Push it forward, full speed!" JC ripped one lever forward all the way, and Voltron dove at the robeast. Upon impact, the robeast and Gladiator Voltron rolled over one another, the latter kicking hard, flipping the robeast away from them. Both got to their feet."

"Careful, Grend," Aidan said. "That thing's radioactive!"

"Then we can't be near it for long," JC replied. "We'll have to take turns. In and out." Tails snorted.

"That's what SHE said," Tails replied. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Plan your attack, Captain!" JC shouted. "Seth!"

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted, hitting his console. A splash of water emitted from Voltron's hands, turning to solid ice, forming the bow. Voltron began launching several bolts at the robeast. It held up its arms blocking most of them, but one managed to strike between the armor, freezing its left arm.

"There's the opening!" Aidan yelled. "Form Blazing Sword!" Gladiator Voltron held up his right hand, and energy in the form of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma flashed as the three swords combined into one, forming the Blazing Sword. "Let's take the shot!" Gladiator Voltron ran in and in one quick swing, severed the frozen arm. It fell and shattered to the ground.

"It's not over yet," JC said. "Our turn. Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the energy beam that became the Blazing Sword. "Tails, Roxy, take him out!"

"Our pleasure," Roxy replied with a sadistic grin, puching the lever forward hard. Voltron ran at the robeast, and swung hard, but it was fast, and blocked the shot easily with the right arm, pushing Voltron back. Gladiator Voltron recovered and tried to go in for another swing, but it turned and fired a burst of radiation energy at it, knocking it backwards. The crew screamed in pain.

"We can't stop it!" Tails shouted. "Unless we get another lucky shot in with the bow."

"No," Roxy said. "JC, when I hooked my voltcom up to the console, we get a speed boost. When Dari did it, we got a power boost. What happens when you do it?"

"There's only one way to find out," JC replied. He pulled the cable and connected his voltcom to the console. "Prepare for….whatever the flack is about to happen." The energy began to flow. The robeast turned to Voltron and fired a blast at them, but Voltron leaped into the air, narrowly missing it. The energy began to illuminate everyone's weapons consoles. All at Once, the Blazing Sword was surrounded with an enormous charge of energy. Voltron landed squarely on his feet. "Take…..him….out!" Voltron ran at the robeast at full speed and stabbed right through the robeast's gut. It paused a moment, then leaped upwards, the blade easily slicing through the robeast. Voltron landed, one knee bent. Voltron sheathed the sword, and the robeast exploded.

"Weapons boost?" Roxy asked. "I am so gonna like this." Voltron got to his feet, as did Gladiator. Both separated and returned to the base.

* * *

The team stood outside the Albegas base face to face with Professor Mizuki and his team.

"We owe you a debt of gratitude," Mizuki said. "If it wasn't for you, the Gladiators would still be in repair, and the Derinja would have taken Terra. I can see now why the Space Marshall thinks so highly of you."

"Your team's got skills too," JC replied, "and alot of heart."

"Eh," Aidan replied, "we do what we gotta do."

"Go easy on the modesty, Aidan," Morgan said, "you're liable to give yourself a stroke." David and Taye broke out in laughter.

"I do want to also thank you all," Christiane replied, "especially you, Dariana. I know things aren't going to be easy going forward..."

"I know," Dariana replied, knowing full well what the seer meant.

"Just know you have our support," she said, "and if you ever need anything, we're ready to help."

"More family," Dariana sighed. "Thank you, Christiane."

"Please, call me Chris," she replied. Dariana smiled. she went to shake her hand, then pulled back a second laughing. Dariana touched her voltcom, and her hand gloved. She then shook her hand carefully, and the two smiled again at one another.

"There is a saying the Drules on Nebb and throughout the Confederation use instead of saying goodbye," Dariana said. "We say, 'Until we meet again.'."

"Until we meet again, Dariana Kovinx," Christiane replied. The team turned to walk back towards their ships. Dariana looked over at Roxy and Tails.

"Christiane Aki," she said. "Why does the name ring a bell?"

"That was Jeff Aki's wife!" Roxy whispered loudly. "See, Tails? I told you he was married!"

"Snart," Tails huffed. "Ah well, my Pooky Bear is cuter." They laughed as they went to their ships.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be alright, my love?" Romelle said, looking deeply into Sven's eyes. "You could come with me you know."

"You know I can't," Sven replied. "I don't want to make things worse than they are now. Right now I want to focus on you and Erik. If I go, you know it will only bring it all back."

"I'll only be gone a few weeks," she replied. "Once these meetings of the interplanetary council are over, I will return to you, just as I promised." She smiled, and they shared a gentle, passionate kiss. She waved to him as she stepped aboard the cruiser, and the door closed. It took off, on its course towards Earth. As Sven walked back towards the palace, a strange feeling came over him. He tried to shake it, but somehow he couldn't. Little did he know, something lurked in the shadows, undetected by Bandor's security detail. It's cat-like eyes squinting, and glowing red with power.

* * *

_* Te amo meos est - "I love you, my one."_


	5. Episode 204

**_KathDMD - _**_I think we'll both need a drink after this next episode. Indeed, Morgan has had an effect on David. I just wanted to make sure to give the team the respect they deserve. They're a great team! Kelly was supposed to appear at the end, but you'll find out what happened to her in this episode. Dariana is still worried about her powers, especially the lack of control. Christiane saw a lot of things...flashes of things from three past lives...that will be explored later. The fight scene...if you watched the Albegas dubs on YouTube, I tried to stay true to the robot. The Arusian motto is "Unity is our core." The core belief has always been about teamwork. That all said, get ready for Romelle's arrival..._

**_Voltrex - _**_Gladiator Voltron finally got some love! Don't worry, I'm not done with the middle universe. It will soon seem to be the cosmic center of the space-time continuum..._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **I openly admit having a hard time writing Sven. But this is going to be one of the big episodes for his story arc. I hope, as usual, that everyone enjoys. And try not to get overwhelmed by the Scandinavian dialogue. :P_

**_Theme Music : _**_Lost in Paradise, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Albegas is property of it's respective company. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD, as well as the OC members of the Albegas "Gladiator Voltron" team._

* * *

**Episode 30 : Pure Heart, Corrupted Soul**

"Commander," General Dari said, "I feel as though we are wasting our time and resources. We attacked them at night as you planned, and we were still foiled by not one, but TWO Voltrons!"

"You're right," Twyla replied, deep in though. "The enemy has bested us in battle. But that doesn't mean we give up so easily. The Supremacy is about honor and dignity, and walking through fire to attain total victory." She looked right at Dari. "Send a message to your men and tell them to continue training. I am going to take you with me to see Emperor Lotor, and request more troops and supplies."

"I don't want to give up," Dari replied, fists clenched, "but i don't see a victory in this mess."

"Dari," Twyla said with a smirk, "I have plans up my sleeve that haven't even been conceived yet. We'll play the part for now, and bow down to Lotor. But in time...yes, in time...it will be HE and the entire galaxy bowing down to me." She opened her hand, a single mircrochip sparked to life as a hologram appeared with an image of a device aboard the Imperial Starship Experion...the very same ship that brought Captain Mongo home.

* * *

"Sergeant Kovinx," Lenora said as Dariana walked into her office. "Have a seat." Dariana sat down.

"You wanted to see me, Space Marshall?" Dariana asked.

"Yes," Lenora replied. "Since you were the only member of the force conscious when you made initial contact with Terra, I wanted to personally meet with you for a debriefing."

"Of course, Space Marshall," she replied.

"Can you give me an account of what happened?" Lenora asked.

"I can," Dariana replied, "but some parts are slightly hazy."

"Have you been experiencing blackouts again?" Lenora asked. "Off the record, of course."

"I want to be honest with you, Space Marshall," she replied. "The blackouts are more than they seem. In our last meeting with Lotor's forces, I came face to face with Witch Haggar. It was one of the few blackouts that wasn't totally a blackout. I learned that I am what the Drules call a 'lamia'. I am linked to a lamia by the name of Kovinx, who not only witnessed Voltron's creation, but was Yellow Lion's first pilot."

"I see," Lenora replied. "And you're sure it's not just a dream?"

"Believe me, Space Marshall," she said, "being able to battle Haggar with a power I haven't even begun to understand was no dream." She took a deep breath. "One of the many proofs I have that all of this is real...Sergeant Aki of the Albegas Gladiator Team..."

"She's a seer," Lenora said. "She touched you?"

"Yes," Dariana replied. "And she saw things even I don't fully understand. But one thing I do know is that this connection to Kovinx...and her mother, Haggar...is the farthest thing from being a dream." Lenora got up from her chair and began pacing.

"Miss Kovinx...can I call you Dari?" she asked.

"Yes," Dariana replied, taken slightly aback, but quite pleased her superior officer had decided to become so informal with her.

"Dari," Lenora said, "I've known Christiane Aki for a long time. Her abilities are seconded only by our friendship." She truned to Dariana. "I believe you. But I ask you to be careful not to share this information outside of your team or the Voltron Force. I don't want the public in a panic from misunderstanding, and worse, I don't want you to become a Supremacy target. I think perhaps the key to defeating haggar once and for all might lie within you."

"More than that, Space Marshall," Dariana replied. "Kovinx knows more about the creation and secrets of Voltron than you or I. Her consciousness flows through me, and has done things with Voltron that I couldn't imagine were possible. I think in time we can unlock all these secrets. But that is what I will need the most...time."

"I understand, Dari," Lenora replied. "If anything happens, I want you to let me know. I feel like there's more to this than we know, and we can't afford the Supremacy to get the upper hand. Not when we're this close to securing peace in the galaxy."

"Agreed," Dariana replied. "As for the debriefing, we were able to use particle waves and energy emissions to help take control of and redirect the comet's tragectory. How it was able to appear where it did is a mystery. The rift that formed wherew it came from is unlike anything any of us have ever seen." She cleared her throat. "As for the remainder of the trip, we were able to recover, and assist with getting the Albegas Gladiators back up and running. Apparently they were in pretty bad shape after the battle that destroyed Deram."

"Ah yes," Lenora replied. "And seeing as how the threat of the Derinja is continuing, I'm glad the force there is now able to continue countering that threat. That's actually one of the reasons I sent my First Officer, Kelly Benton, to oversee the force there with Professor Mizuki. I felt it was a good move, with her husband Taye being on the force and all. Plus I figured I needed my own pair of eyes there to keep Aidan Dalloway in line." She laughed. Suddenly, the com beeped. Lenora answered it. "Yes?"

"Space Marshall," the voice said, "The Ambassador from Planet Pollux has just arrived." Lenora let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure if I'm excited about or dreading this," she said under her breath. She spoke again into the com. "I'll be down there with a guard detail momentarily to personally escort her to the meeting chambers. Hawkins out." She turned off the com. "Looks like I have work to do. Remember, Dari, if you learn anything more about Haggar, or about your powers, please talk to me, ok?"

"I will," she replied. "Thank you, Space Marshall." She saluted Lenora. Lenora smiled back.

"And Dari," she said, "call me Len."

"Thank you," she replied, "Len." Dariana left, and Lenora let out a sigh.

"Now, on to this business," she said quietly. "As if meeting her the first time wasn't tense enough."

* * *

Sven stood in front of the mirror about to get ready for bed and looked at his reflection. He thought to himself about the man he had become, and though fleeting moments of the past pushed through him, he tried his hardest to overcome it. He turned and walked back into the bedroom and opened up a drawer. Inside was a small box...a box containing the one thing that linked him to reality.

"The infection is gone," he replied. "I shouldn't need to dwell on the past to keep the madness at bay. So why am I still holding on to the past?" While his sadness began to build, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, he also felt a rage start to come over him. This was different though. This was something more powerful than he had felt in all his years of being infected. Was it true rage? Was this guilt over the past? Was it anger over the loss of something that would never return. He strangely took no notice that a purple glow suddenly came from the box, nor did he take notice of a pair of cat-like eyes watching him from the window sill. All he knew was that instead of the comfort he was used to feeling from the memory...everything was slowly being replaced by an intense feeling of pain...and anger.

_ "Jag hatar det!"_ he screamed, his eyes glazing over with a purple glow. He suddenly cleared the dresser top, and flipped it over in a fit of rage. "Where is this pain coming from?" He held his head in disgust and anger, and a light voice floated through his mind.

_ "I know you want the pain to stop," the voice said softly. "You want nothing more than for it all to end. But it won't end, Sven. The pain is neverending. Until it's all gone, you will feel nothing but intense emotional...and physical pain. And the only way to stop it...is to destroy what causes it."_

_"Ja,"_ he said softly aloud, still clutching his head. "I will do whatever I have to...I will do whatever is asked..." He threw his hands up in the air screaming. _"Jag skall förgöra det göra mitt hjärta sluta såra!"_ He pressed a button on the wall, and a panel opened. He pulled out what looked to be a voltcom, and latched to his forearm. A dark-colored armor surrounded his entire body, and gave off a powerful energy.

_"Come outside, warrior," the voice said. "Your ship awaits to carry you to the destiny you must fulfil!" _

Sven left the room, and made his way unnoticed outside the palace, where he saw a robeast coffin. His mind was so full of rage that he questioned nothing. He merely climbed inside, and it closed over him. A panel opened in the side, and a blue-furred cat leaped down from a nearby ledge, eyes still glowing, and climbed into the hatch. It closed behind it, and the coffin lifted off the ground, and took off into the atmosphere.

* * *

She remembered the first time she had come face to face with the princess of Pollux. Even if the chance meeting hadn't been that surprisingly awkward, she knew deep down it would have been awkward reguardless. And though she didn't know what was going through the Polluxian princess' mind at that moment, she had a pretty good idea. Until today, she had tried to put it all out of her mind, and in the time that had passed, her mind had been occupied by so many things. But while she tried to focus on her duty as Space Marshall of the Galaxy Garisson, in the back of her mind, she was about to come face to face with…her. With plenty of opportunity for conversation. _Great,_ she thought.

The elevator doors opened, and Lenora walked briskly down the hall. She had hoped that Mike would have accompanied her at the very least, her security team not far behind, but that wasn't the case. Stormclaw was running drills. Her detail was keeping a low profile, and rightly so. On a day she wished she didn't have to do this alone, there she was. _Maybe she won't remember….who the hell am I kidding?_ She approached the main hangar, and the bay doors slowly opened. She walked out of the hangar and towards the shuttle as it landed on the pad. She took a deep breath. _You can do this._ The doors opened, and after the pilot and royal guard exited, Princess Romelle emerged. She looked up, and from a hundred feet away, their eyes met. _No turning back now._ Romelle slowly walked towards her. Though she looked determined, she still kept a steady pace becoming of royalty. She stopped in front of her, then slowly extended her hand.

"We meet again," Romelle said, her face nearly expressionless. Lenora grasped her hand firmly and shook it.

"Ambassador Romelle," she replied, "Welcome to Earth."

"It's a pleasure," Romelle replied. "I'm actually looking forward to meeting with the rest of the High Council."

"It's an honor to finally have Planet Pollux properly represented in the Council," Lenora said. "How are things on Pollux?"

"Thankfully a lot better with the added protection of our new defense fleet," Romelle replied. "But let's be honest, Space Marshall. I know there's more on your mind than the affairs of my planet."

_Here it comes, _Lenora thought to herself.

"I try to leave the past where it is," she replied. "In the past."

"That's exactly where I want it," Romelle answered. "But you know as well as I do that my husband, at least in the back of his mind, refuses to forget that past." Lenora could feel the tension building, but it seemed as if Princess Romelle was holding back. A small part of her felt she might deserve the verbal exchange to come…but that's just it. It wasn't coming.

"I understand," Lenora replied, trying to smooth the conversation over as they walked back towards the hangar entrance to the Garrison. "Things are different than they were back then. The last time I spoke to him I told him as much. YOU are his wife." Lenora shuddered inside saying it…a cold truth, but the truth nonetheless. "I want him to be happy."

"So do I," Romelle replied. Lenora was again taken aback. _Is she for real?_ "You know as well as I do what a great man he is. He is, deep down, a loving husband, and an exceptional father. I want what's best for him. Just like you, all I want is for him to be happy. But he's stubborn."

"Tell me about it," Lenora said without thinking. They continued walking.

"You know something, Space Marshall," Romelle replied chuckling, "I was honestly dreading having this conversation with you." Lenora felt a strange sense of relief.

"Honestly, your highness," she replied, "so was I." They walked together into the council chambers.

* * *

"Has the fleet and the robeast been prepped for the attack?" Nerok shouted to the robot troops.

"Yes, Commander," one of them replied. "The fleet has been deployed and armed, and the robeast has been fitted with the temporal generator."

"Excellent," Nerok replied. "The power of this robeast and the side effects of the temporal displacement will make it nearly invincible!" He turned and walked up the steps, sitting down in the command chair. "Commence the attack!" The fleet flew ahead of the command ship, as they all headed for the Outer Perimeter.

* * *

JC and Roxy stared intently into one another's eyes. Neither one of them blinked or moved.

"It's your move, Roxy," JC said. "Are you nervous?"

"It's not like it's the first time," Roxy replied, a devilish smirk across her face.

"What's wrong?' JC asked slyly. "Not used to someone else on top?"

"The only time you're in control of this is when I let you," she replied. "Don't forget that."

"I promise," JC said, "You'll never forget this." A huge grin appeared on his face. Their breathing became heavier, and you could feel the tension building.

"For the love of all that's good and decent, will you please just show your damn cards?" Tails shouted.

"Full House!" Roxy shouted, slamming down her cards. She went to pull in the chips, but JC stopped her, and slowly layed down his cards one at a time.

"Four Aces," JC said, the grin never leaning his face.

"What the flack?" Roxy shouted.

"Holy crap!" JC shouted. "I finally beat her!"

"You got lucky," Roxy said, a half smirk peeking across her lips.

"That's what SHE said," Tails interjected. Roxy sighed. Seth came into the room.

"Have you seen Dar?" he asked. They nodded no. "I haven't seen her since she went to see the Space Marshall."

"I'm here," Dariana replied in a soft voice from behind him. Seth turned and saw her, and smiled broadly.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said to her. "How was your meeting with the Space Marshall?"

"Not bad, actually," she replied. "I briefed her on the situation on Terra, and the Omega Comet. I also had a small talk with her about...well, about Kovinx."

"How much did you tell her?" Roxy asked.

"As much as I needed to," she replied. "She told me to let her know if I black out again, or if anything else happens."

"She's always looked out for us," JC replied. Suddenly, the alarm sounded. "We better scramble!" They went to leave, and Roxy slammed down her cards.

"You owe me a rematch, Grend!" Roxy said as she got up and followed them to the Control Room.

* * *

The team scrambled into the control room. Commander Stormclaw was already at the controls, the chutes opening.

"Drule attack ships detected on the outer perimeter!" he shouted. "Launch!" The team ran to their chutes and dove in. Laning in their seats, they activated their voltcoms, and the ships powered up and launched from the hangar. As they climbed higher and higher, exiting the atmosphere, they caught first glimpse of the oncoming fleet.

"It doesn't look like much," Seth said.

"It's a small attack squadron," Roxy replied. "We can easily handle it."

"Still," JC said, "proceed with caution. They're up to something, I know it." They scatterred out of formation and began taking shots at the fleet.

"Ax Cannon!" Tails shouted as the cannon formed atop the ship, firing green throwing axes at the several drones, slicing them in hal;f and destroying them.

"Plasma Cannon!" Roxy shouted, as the cannon formed atop her ship. It fired past the drones and hit the command ship head on, deflecting off the shields.

"Bolt Launcher!" Seth shouted. The crossbow formed atop the ship and fired icy bolts at several more drone ships, destroying them.

"Charge Shots!" Dariana shouted. The cannon formed and fired electrified spiked shots at one of the drones, obliterating it.

"Looks like all we got left is the command ship," JC shouted. "Come around the rear and focus fire on the engines. The shields should be weakest there."

"Agreed," Roxy replied, and the ships reconverged.

* * *

"Commander!" one of the robots shouted. "The drone ships have been destroued, and now the Voltron Force is mounting an attack on the ship!"

"Fools!" he shouted. "Launch the robeast!" The cargo bay doors opened, and the robeast launched, seemingly blinking from one point to the next rapidly.

"They've hit our main engines, sir!" the robot shouted. "The ship will be destroyed!"

"Activate the prototype!" Nerok shouted.

"Sir," he said, "It's not at full power!"

"Do it, you idiot!" Nerok shouted. As soon as the device was activated, the ship was enveloped in an electrical filed. As the force backed away, it suddenly exploded, leaving no trace but floating ash and burning pieces of wreckage.

* * *

"Did the Drules just blow themselves up?" Tails asked.

"No time to wonder about it now," Roxy replied. "We have a robeast!"

"Then we better take it out," JC replied. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships moved in wing formation. Once the energy field took hold, they switched to star formation.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back, the energy field exploding, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Analysis?" Roxy shouted.

"Power levels of that thing keep fluctuating," Seth replied. "If the scanners are giving me the right readings, it looks like it's moving through space by warping time in micron amounts."

"Snart!" Tails replied. "He might be able to move at intense speeds!"

"Form Spinning Laser Blade!" Voltron reached over his head and made a half circle, the blade forming in his hands. He threw it at the beast, but it blinked several yards tpo the left to avoit it, then ahead to right in front of Voltron, punching him, sending him flying backwards.

"Trying to stabilize," Seth said.

"Auxiliary boosters functioning," Dariana said. "Hang on!" Voltron was able to steady. They flew right back at the robeast to strike, but it blinked away from him.

"He's able to move out of the way faster than we can strike!" Tails shouted.

"Sheri," Roxy said, "he's anticipaing our every move. The only way we can catch him off guuard is to come up with a strategy he won't expect, and make the strike before he can acvtivate that...whatever it is that's making him move so damn fast!"

"And I have just the plan," JC replied. He connected his Voltcom to his console. "Roxy, link up!" Roxy attached her voltcom to the console. "On my mark, initiated Separation sequence. Regroup and reform using sequence Beta!"

"We're ready!" everyone shouted.

"Let's do this," Roxy said.

"Now!" JC shouted. Voltron was enveloped in luight, then broke into the five ships. They sped behind the robeast at lightning speed, and reassembled using the speed boost. As soon as Voltron's head emerged, the energized blade of the Blazing Sword emerged, and he immediately stabbed the robeast through the back, unknowingly penetrating and destroying the temporal generator. He withdrew and flew to a safe distance, and the robeast exploded.

"Good job team!" JC shouted. "Let's head back to the hangar and let the commander know what happenned." They separated and headed back towards the hangar.

"JC," Dariana said as they flew.

"What is it, Dar?" JC asked.

"When the command ship exploded," she said softly, "something strange happenned to me."

* * *

"This is why I am requesting more funding for research on new defensive projects," Lenora proclaimed to the Coincil in her speech to them. But it was abruptly interrupted when one of the officers outside entered the room and made a beeline for Princess Romelle. Upon whispering to her, she gasped.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave," she said as she tried to make her way out of the chamber.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked the officer.

"Prince-Consort Sven Holgersson has gone missing," he replied.

* * *

The coffin ship landed on Carnus. As the dust settled, the old witch slowly made her way towards it. As she approached it, she surveyed it with her eyes. A hatch opened, and her cat, Cova, skulked out, rubbing against her leg with approval. She held out her staff and tapped on the lid three times, and it opened slowly. She grinned in delight as Sven slowly sat up, his eyes glowing purple, and in his hand, holding the little box tightly, glowing an even brighter purple.

"Welcome home," Haggar said, cackling. "Here you shall meet your new lion...and together you will stop the pain...by destroying your friends, your family, and the entire Galaxy Alliance!" She laughed maniacally, and Cova screeched.

_Elskede..._

* * *

_* Jag hatar det - I hate it_

_*Ja - Yes_

* _Jag skall förgöra det göra mitt hjärta sluta såra - I will destroy it all to make my heart stop hurting_


	6. Episode 205

**_KathDMD - _**_It was bound to happen eventually, you know that, right? Fortunately, Romelle is handling things better than expected. Maybe one day these two will be come best friends...or not. Dariana has been feeling the need to talk to Lenora more, not just because she's her superior, but because of the link. It'll all be explained soon enough. When I started the poker scene...I purposely did it to fake everyone out. and honestly...loved every minute of it! -evil grin- As for the Viking...oh boy. I said it before I posted the last chapter and I'll say it again. We're both gonna need a drink after this one._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **You will see in this episode, as the title clearly indicates, some dialogue from DotU. When I was finished interpreting it, I was awestruck. This is another pivotal moment in the story arc. As usual, I hope you enjoy._

**_Theme Music : _**_Everybody's Fool, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD. One scene contains dialogue from DotU episode "The Right Arm of Voltron"._

* * *

**Episode 31 : The Right Arm**

Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins stormed into her office, Commander Stormclaw and Princess Romelle close behind. She was about to activate her viewscreen, but first turned to the commander, a stern look on her face.

"I want to know everything that was said in the transmission," she said, looking him dead in the eyes. As he stared back into her chocolate brown eyes, he swallowed hard.

"The Head of Royal Security for the Polluxian government stated that they observed no ships arriving or leaving from the planet between the time Holgersson left the shuttle launch area and the time he was reported missing," Stormclaw said. "No one saw or heard anything from him. They said he went to his room and never emerged."

"Is Erik alright?" Romelle asked. "Where is my son?"

"He is fine," Stormclaw replied. "He's in the care of your nursemaid, Rosalie." He took a breath. "King Bandor had the entire palace and surrounding area searched. There is no sign of him."

"Could he be coming to Earth?" Lenora asked.

"There's no way to tell," Stormclaw replied. "There are no missing shuttlecraft. If he left the planet, it was by means unknown or undetectable to Polluxian Security."

"Mike," she said, "I want you to send an ultrawave signal to the Defender. Let Commander Hawkins know of the situation. Ensure their crew is on standby should we need to recall them."

"Yes, Space Marshall," he replied.

"Princess Romelle," Lenora said calmly, "I'll make sure to inform you if we hear anything."

"You talk like I'm just going to sit here and do nothing," she replied. "Space Marshall…." Romelle stared intently into her eyes. "…he's MY HUSBAND." Lenora let out a sigh.

"I don't blame you," she replied. "What do you want to do?"

"I didn't spend all that time on Doom working with the Resistance just to let my husband disappear into the nether," Romelle said. "I have access to resources even my brother doesn't know about. Allow me to remotely access our security files, and I promise you…I will find out what happened to Sven." Lenora looked over at Stormclaw. He nodded and left. She tapped something on her desk, and a screen and keyboard came up. She keyed in several passwords, overriding Alliance security protocols. Once done, she stood aside.

"If you think you can find him," Lenora said, "do it." Romelle quickly approached the terminal and began keying in codes, linking up to the security servers on Pollux.

* * *

_Dariana opened her eyes, but felt completely numb from head to toe. She had no idea where she was or why until she looked around. She saw she was just outside of a village. Looking up at the sun overhead, and the landscape, she knew at once she was back on Arus. But she was not in control at all, and fighting as hard as she could wouldn't change that. What she did realize was that the numbness and cold meant that she was no longer seeing through the eyes of Kovinx. She tensed up with fear. She managed to look down and see Cova walk past her and scope out the area. But she felt even more dread when a younger version of Lance McClain turned the corner and caught sight of her…the Witch Haggar. Immediately, Haggar snared Lance in a haggarium-laced snare._

_ "Your magic won't Work on me, old witch!" he shouted, struggling to get free. She cackled. He tried to pull out his blaster, but fell weak to its effects. She pulled him in close and closer, and Dariana felt she had no control...no way to stop her. Suddenly, Sven came running with a sword, and cut lance loose._

_ "Thanks!" Lance shouted._

_ "Go warn the others!" Sven said. "I'll hold her off!"_

_ "It makes no difference!" Haggar shouted. "Either one of you will do!" Dariana tried to close her eyes...clench her fists...anything to get it to stop. She knew in her mind something about this wasn't right._

_ "You are not on your own planet now, old witch!" Sven replied. He turned to Lance quickly. "Hurry yourself up, Lance!" Lance freed himself and ran to get the others. He turned back to Haggar. "Now you will see MY magic!" He poised to strike, ready to face whatever evil she had up her sleeve. She laughed as he ran at her and swung...her form splitting. He continued to do so, but her magic created more and more illusions of herself. The images surrounded him, tormenting him. His mind began to blur. Haggar could only feel the fear and the hatred, but Dariana could hear his thoughts...she heard his screaming in his mind…screaming for Lenora. He had to survive this…for her. _

_ "Which one of them is the real one?" He asked aloud to himself. One of the imaged fired upon him, and he was riddled with pain. He closed his mind...it went back to a time and place he felt peace...and joy. All at once, his focus returned, and he struck true._

_ "I can sense your true presence!" he shouted. His sword clanked against the witch's staff. He swung against her, fighting hard, the memories of his elskede filling him...and Dariana felt every blow both physically to Haggar, and emotionally to his own mind. Just as he was about to strike her down, Cova leaped up at him, and bit his neck, gouging his ear, causing him to rear back in pain. It was then Dariana felt something the witch knew...Cova's claws were enchanted by the most unholy of magics. She gasped at what Haggar had done...knowing that history would not remember it this way. She fought and fought, but it was no use. The witch's power was too great for her. Sven screamed in pain as he tried to rip Cova off him and away. As he did, the robeast swung his mighty arm and jolted Sven in the back of the head. Dariana felt him fade in and out of consciousness...listening to him plead for his life...pleading to return home to the love he left behind. _

_ He fell to his knees. A combination of the infectious material now coursing through his veins combined with the concussion brought on by the robeast caused his brain and body to seize. As the robeast stood over him, ready to strike a crushing blow, Keith and Lance rounded the corner. Haggar waved on her creation, and they fled. Dariana could only watch on in horror as Keith and Lance approached Sven, Keith weeping loudly, mourning for the loss of their dearest friend._

* * *

Dariana woke up, startled. She fell out of her bed, her hands stinging with pain. She could barely get back to her feet. Roxy came running in, Tails staggering after her.

"Dari!" Roxy shouted. "Are you alright?" Dariana turned to her, her eyes tearing up.

"I killed him," she said softly. "I…I mean Haggar….we….killed him."

"Who?" Roxy asked.

"Sven," she replied. "The trap was meant for McClain….Holgersson got in the way…the robeast attacked…"

"You're not there," Roxy replied, wrapping her arms around Dariana. "It's fine. Everything's fine."

"You don't understand," Dariana said, sobbing. "It wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen…not like this…." She continued to sob uncontrollably. Tails and Roxy looked at one another, trying to piece together what happened. The looked down at her hands…they had been clenched so tightly that her nails pierced the flesh, her hands oozing a stream of blood on the floor.

* * *

"What is this?" Sven asked, looking up at the mechanical beast above him. It stood as tall as Black Lion, clad in white and metallic armor, sitting in a majestic pose. "It looks like a Voltron lion!"

"To nearly every detail, Sergeant," Haggar replied. "However, the nexus crystal within has been infused with the same energy that fuels your rage. He is yours. You are bonded to him thanks to my magic. Together you shall exact your revenge on the Voltron Force for abandoning you….the Alliance for sending you on this mission and separating you from her….and on HER….for denying your love over and over and over again!" He looked down at the robin-egg box, still gripped tightly in his hand, the purple glow from within becoming brighter as his rage built.

_"Jag skall krossa dem!"_ Sven shouted, holding his fist in front of him. Haggar smiled.

"Yes, you shall, my young warrior," she replied. "Any when you are done, there will be nothing left to stand in our way! Now go!" She placed a circular object into his voltcom. It charged with power, and the lion came to life, letting out a mighty roar. "Travel to Pollux and make them an example! Destroy the world that took you from her!" He ran to the lion, and climbed inside. Letting out another loud roar, it blasted off from the hangar. Haggar stood in awe, cackling as her plan seemed to be finally coming together.

* * *

The sirens blared that morning, the voice over the intercom shouting for the Voltron Force to head to the control room, the emergency evident. The five of them ran in to find Stormclaw waiting as always, his contingent of scientists and strategists at all the controls, working diligently.

"Voltron Force, listen up!" he said. "As you may or may not have heard, Princess Romelle of Pollux was informed that her husband went missing. This concerns us not only because Pollux is a close ally, and he is the Prince-Consort, but also because he was one of the Alliance's top Navigators...Sven Holgersson." Dariana's head began to pound. The name resonated with her, as if she were reliving the pain she felt in the dream. "Sergeant Kovinx, are you alright?" She winced, but forced herself to look up at the commander.

"I'll be alright," she said in her usual soft voice. "Is there time for me to speak to the Space Marshall before we leave?"

"Negative," he replied. "I will see if I can arrange a long range communication though." he turned to the entire team. "I need you to launch immediately and head for Planet Pollux. I need you to find any clues as to what happened to Holgersson."

"Has the Royal Security Force been able to find anything?" Roxy asked, being familiar with Pollux and its inner workings.

"No," he replied. "However, the princess herself has somehow been able to access video footage of him leaving the palace in a fit of rage...in full armor."

"Haggarium infection," Dariana said softly, the pain slowly subsiding.

"We don't know," he replied. "We had thought everyone who was infected had been cured once Haggar was reborn. But the Princess insists this is one of his rages. Please assist Bandor's forces in trying to discover his whereabouts. I hate to think what might happen if he were killed...or worse, once again taken prisoner by the Supremacy."

"We'll find out what happened," JC said to him confidently. "Let's move out, team!" They ran to the chutes, dropping into them and into their ships. Placing the keys into their voltcoms, the ships roared to life and took off into the distance.

* * *

"Your Highness!" one of the Polluxian soldiers said to Bandor, running into the throne room. "We are under attack!"

"Attack?" he asked. "Is it Lotor?"

"There is a Supremacy fleet coming in quickly!" the soldier said.

"Have you launched the defense fleet?" Bandor asked.

"Yes," he replied. "They are doing their best, but there's a ship leading them that we can't seem to hit, and it is decimating our forces!"

"What is it?" Bandor asked. "Put it on the viewscreen." The soldier did as he was commanded. Upon turning on the viewscreen, Bandor watched one of his most powerful ships destroyed before his very eyes. "What...what is that?" Out of the smoke and debris flew a white mechanical lion. It let out a mighty roar before continuing its attack.

"We've been trying to contact Arus," the soldier continued, "but all communication has been jammed!" Bandor gasped.

"Launch all remaining ships!" he shouted. "Stop that thing at all costs!"

"Yes, sire!" the soldier replied, and left. Bandor looked on intently, then saw missile fire destroying the Supremacy drones. They were not coming from his fleet. The camera panned over and showed five colored ships quickly approaching.

"It's the Alliance Force from Earth!" he shouted. He watched intently as the Voltron Force began to make quick force of the attack fleet.

* * *

"WOOO!" Tails shouted as she blasted through another drone. "I was so not expecting a fight!"

"You said it, girl!" Roxy replied, blasting several more with the plasma cannon. "And it's a good thing we got here in time. It looks like the Polluxian feet was taking a beating!" Just then she was hit from a blast that knocked Jet Red out of control.

"Roxy!" JC shouted. Roxy was able to pull out of the spin easily.

"I'm alright," she replied. 'Be careful! What is that?"

"SNART!" Tails shouted. "Seth, you see what I see?"

"It looks like...a lion!" Seth replied, his eyes widening.

"How can that be?" JC replied. "There are only five lions!" Dariana suddenly was overcome with thoughts. She looked up at the screen.

"It's a creation of Haggar's!" she said. "I'm not sure why, but we have to stop it!" She was barely able to dodge another attack. The white lion made a cannon appear on its arm, firing blasts of purple energy at them.

"Look out, team!" JC shouted, and they scattered. "We're gonna need a bit more power to confront this one! Ready to form Vontron?"

"Ready!" everyone shouted.

"Activate Interlocks!" JC shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. They flew in wing formation, switching to diamond formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Alright, he's fast," Roxy said, "but not as fast as I am!" She plugged her voltcom into her console. "Let's rip this lion's head right off." She grinned as she pulled the yokes, and Voltron sped towards the lion. As they moved at lightning speed, Voltron swung several times, missing the lion as it dodged him. The Lion also tried to swipe Voltron, but missed as well.

"Whoever's piloting that thing is good," Tails said, shaking her head.

"We have to out-think him," Roxy replied.

"Maybe the chargers?" Dariana suggested.

"Let's try and tame this lion!" JC shouted.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted, the spiked handles forming in Voltron's hands. Voltron wound up and punched, sending the spike and cable at the lion. The White Lion dodged quick and swatted it with its claw, sending it at Voltron and around it, shocking it, forcing it into freefall.

"We've lost attitude control!" Seth shouted. Voltron fell fast and slammed into the ground below. The charger finally released.

"Trying to bring power back online," Dariana said. "It's taking longer than expected."

"We need to do something quick!" Roxy shouted. "He's coming back!"

"Divert all power to the nexus!" JC shouted. "I'm not sure we can defeat this thing, but I sure as heck won't let it leave here in one piece!" JC pulled the weapons console. "One last weapon...one last button." He attached his voltcom. "Weapons Boost activated! Fire, Electroforce Cross!" The Arusian crest formed on Voltron's right forearm, and a cross of pure light energy blasted from it. The cable snapped, freeing Voltron, and knocked the white lion off balance.

"JC!" Seth said, "we managed to free ourselves, but out power levels are nearly depleted, and Jet Black has taken massive damage! We're leaking pure energy, and the nexus is exposed!"

"No...Mercy..." Sven said as he recovered and was about to take aim once again.

_"Warrior," Haggar said in his mind, "you have done well, but your lion has been compromised. Return to become stronger...then we will strike our next target...Planet Arus! We will destroy the team that abandoned you...another step towards your ultimate goal...freedom."_

_"Elskede..."_ he said to himself, "the pain...must stop." The white lion took off into the air. The remaining Polluxian ships opened fire, but they could not hit the lion, moving with expert greatness. It disappeared from sight. The team climbed from the cockpits of the ships and walked up to one another.

"He's gone," Seth said.

"Who or what was that?" Roxy asked. "I admit, he even had me beat." She looked over at JC. "You know that's not easy for me to admit, and that list only includes Lance McClain and the Space Marshall."

"It was HIM," Dariana said. "The one who escaped death with the strength of his love. I felt the madness...i don't know how. It had to do with the dream..."

"Sven?" Roxy asked. "It can't be...can it?"

"I don't know," JC said as they looked at one another. "What I do know is that we need to regroup and refocus. We need to make quick repairs to Jet Black and report back to the Space Marshall. She's gonna want to hear about this."

As they were about to turn and walk back towards the ships, they heard a noise behind them. They turned quickly and saw a blue box...looking somewhat like an old Earth booth...appear. The door was opened, and out stumbled an incapacitated Commander Nerok. A man and a woman looked out, and briefly stepped out as well.

"This is where he belongs," he said. "Least I think so." He scratched his head. The others looked on. After an interestingly awkward pause, he turned to step back into the booth. "Let's go, Amy."

"Yes, Doctor," she replied. She looked at the five and gave a weak smile, then ran into the booth after him. Moments later, it slowly vanished from sigh. Nerok started to come to, and as he looked up, all five had their blasters pointed at him.

"I'm not sure what that was all about," Roxy said with a smirk, cocking her blaster, her finger itching on the trigger. "But I'm sure the Space Marshall would like an audience with YOU!" She snickered. Nerok closed his eyes and pounded the ground in frustration.

* * *

_* Jag skall krossa dem – I will crush them_


	7. Episode 206

**Voltrex_ - _**_White Lion stands a tad bigger than Black Lion from Voltron Force, actually._

**_KathDMD - _**_To my "partner in crime", another masterpiece. __I think the more the Space Marshall learns about "White Lion", the more distressed she'll become. But for now, we have to contend with an attack on Arus. Pollux was just a start, and it isn't just a measly lion they need to worry about._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **This story arc is nothing short of exciting! I would have had this out sooner, but wanted to finish my K/A Ficlet, "Photograph". Definitely cool. Look for Voltron Legacy cameos in it. That said, I gave this episode plenty of attention, and as usual, I hope everyone enjoys it._

**_Theme Music : _**_Papercut, by Linkin Park_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 32 : White Lion's Revenge**

JC walked slowly into the throne room and kneeled before King Bandor.

"Lieutenant," Bandor said, "Commander Nerok is being transported to Bastille 12 by order of the Space Marshall."

"Thank you, Your Highness," JC replied.

"As for the ship that attacked us, and you," he said, "while our scanners and cameras could not identify the pilot, I recognize that pilot's skill. The one flying that white lion is my sister's husband, I'm sure of it!"

"We don't understand it either," JC replied, "but Sergeant Kovinx brought us to the same conclusion."

"In the meantime," Bandor said, "our technicians are assisting Sergeants Kovinx and McGovern with the repairs on your ships. You should be ready to launch within the hour, I'm told."

"That is good news," JC replied. "I'll be honest, Your Majesty. I'm worried about how well our force would do in the face of another confrontation with the White Lion. If that is Sergeant Holgersson behind the controls of that beast, it could be disastrous for anyone in his way. Sergeant Derringer has been working with Lieutenant Truvall on a strategy to stop and possibly contain the beast, but in the end, we may need to find a way to destroy it."

"I pray it doesn't come to that," Bandor replied. "Since my own older brother's demise at the hands of Lotor and Haggar, Sven has been the closest thing I have to a brother. I want nothing more than his safe return, but if it comes down to the safety of my people, and that of the Galaxy Alliance, we will do what we must." He stood up and walked up to JC. "Sergeant Kovinx has also requested a secure channel to speak to Space Marshall Hawkins. Being the Force Leader, I thought it would be wise to consult you first."

"It may have something to do with our investigation," JC replied, knowing full well how intricately linked to what was going on her dreams had become. "It it is alright with you, please give her communications access."

"Very well," Bandor replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Thank you and the force for showing up when you did," he replied. "I knew that joining the Galaxy Alliance was indeed a good move on behalf of Pollox." JC nodded, politely bowed before the king, and left.

* * *

"What were you able to find out, Dari?" Lenora asked. Dariana looke around, assured that she was in complete privacy.

"We encountered a ship," she replied. "It was a white lion. We stopped the Supremacy ships from attacking, but when we engaged the lion, it just out-maneuvered us. The repairs to the ships are almost complete, then we are going to try and track it down."

"I seem to think there's more you want to tell me," she said. Dariana nodded.

"Len," she replied, "Sven was piloting the lion."

"Be careful, Sergeant," Lenora said, her tone very serious. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"If it wasn't for the dream," she replied, "it wouldn't dawn on me. You of all people know what skill he has. He out-maneuvered Roxy. I don't know many people that can do that. Do you?" Lenora nodded in agreement. "I had a dream about the night he was infected. The record on file is that the robeast attack caused his injury. Len….I saw firsthand how Haggar infected him. Even worse…I felt his thoughts the entire time during the attack. The initial spell she cast caused him so much pain that any man would beg for death. His mind instead called out for….you." Lenora took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Speak of this with no one else," she said. "Are we clear?" Dariana nodded. Lenora took another deep breath. "I don't know what the infection was, or how it could be affecting him now. All I know is that a good man is out there, and has lost his mind. As soon as you complete repairs on the ships, I want you to regroup on Arus. I will alert Ambassador Coran of your arrival. Perhaps between the two Voltrons, you can find a way to ground the White Lion."

"Understood," Dariana replied. She was about to end communication, when she had a thought. "Len…what if we have to…."

"Do what you have to…to bring him back ALIVE," she replied. "Hawkins out." The transmission abruptly ended.

"I don't think she realized…." she said softly to herself, "…in my dream, he dies."

* * *

The White Lion cruised through space with absolute grace, purring like a kitten…possessed like a madman. Sven felt the controls in his hands….and it felt good. While the part of him with reason was locked away, the other part of him reveled in the fact that he had single handedly taken down not only the new Polluxian fleet, but Earth's Voltron. But in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't enough. No….he wouldn't prove anything until he had beaten the best...until he had destroyed the force that had sent him away, never notifying his beloved. He blamed them…he blamed them for what became of him. And now he was going to exact his revenge.

"They are no longer my friends," she said to himself. His blood boiled as the words resonated in his head, originating from the madness. "They have turned against me…turned by beloved against me….allowed me to slip into the madness that courses through my veins." He held his right palm in front of his face, the pain of the infection coursing through him, stabbing him like a million tiny knives. "These hands….instead of caressing her, they will instead choke the life out of everything in my way. It's the only way to make the pain stop…" He held his head in agony. The lion responded by flying faster. In a strange way, it felt his pain as well, and wished nothing more than he did….to make the pain stop.

"Erik," he said, gritting his teeth, "what will become of him? What will become of Romelle? My….family…" His head throbbed in pain again.

_"Warrior!" the voice of Haggar shouted, ringing in his ears. "Don't lose sight of your ultimate goal! The destruction of the Voltron Force and the Galaxy Alliance! The pain will never stop until you destroy them all! And you will do whatever it takes!"_

"Whatever it takes…" he said. "For her…I will do whatever it takes." He pulled out the box, knowing full well what was inside, and held it tightly as it glowed. He looked ahead, and the lion moved even more swiftly towards its target.

* * *

Keith had been up early that morning again. Even though he had entrusted the cadets with the daily perimeter scan, he was indeed a creature of habit. It was his ritual. Wake up, drink coffee, perimeter scan. Some rituals are hard to break. And after hearing of the attack on Pollux, he was even more on edge. He hadn't yet heard the details…that was hopefully to come once the Space Marshall contacted him again. But for now, he was simply readying for an inevitable attack by Lotor…a practice he had pretty much made a career of. As he walked into the control room, he spotted Vince sitting at the controls, his head gently resting in his hands.

"Vince," he said. "How's everything looking this morning?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Keith," he replied. "It's actually quite peaceful. You wouldn't know that we were expecting an attack."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Keith said. "But if it does happen, we'll be ready." What they didn't know was that a miniscule blip on the radar passed through the perimeter, and had landed just outside the castle, hidden from view.

* * *

Sven climbed out of the lion, his armor clinging tightly to his body. He ran to one of the emergency entrances, and keyed in the command codes, the doors opening up easily. He ran up the hallways leading to the main elevators. He came across several guards that then opened fire.

"Do not get in my way!" he shouted. When there was a break in the laser fire, he turned the corner and launched several blasts of cold, freezing the soldiers solid. He threw what appeared to be a Norwegian throwing ax at the remaining soldier, which he narrowly avoided. The soldier ran off to get backup. Sven advanced to the main elevator and keyed in more commands. The doors opened and he pressed the button to head to the main level….the control room.

_"You need to take out the control room,"_ Haggar's voice echoed in the back of Sven's mind. _"Take out the heart of the command, and you cripple the lions! And if the force gets in your way…"_

"_Jag kommer att lämna dem i en pöl av sitt eget blod!" _Sven said. He stared intently through the glass as the elevator rose to the main floor. As it opened, two guards stood in his way. He easily clocked both with the handle of his ax. He marched towards the Control Room. As he approached he fired a blast of cold that froze the door. He threw the ax at it and it shattered to pieces.

"What the hell?" Keith shouted, turning around. Sven stepped into the Control Room.

"Out of my way, Kogane!" Sven shouted, his eyes glowing purple as his rage built. "There's no need for you to die just yet!" He reached to his hip and pulled out a handful of explosive mines and in one swing sent them flying at the Lion Chutes. They exploded, the main computer receiving major feedback before going dark.

"Sven!" Keith shouted, "what the hell are you doing?" Keith touched his voltcom, his suit forming around him, and his swords emerging into his hands. "You can't do this!"

"I must!" he shouted. "The pain must stop!" He fired a blast of cold at Keith, but he was able to dodge it. Vince touched his voltcom and his suit formed around him.

"I'll go get help!" Vince shouted. He reached out, cables attaching to a control panel. His eyes glowed, and the sprinkler system activated, causing things around Sven to ice up. In the commotion, Vince made a run for it. Keith made a beeline for Sven and swung, his swords blocked by Sven's mighty ax. They fought hard, each swing being blocked by another. Both men had trained together….knew one another intimately. Their fighting styles were no mystery to one another. The stalemate was ultimately broken when Lance came running in. He formed his pistols and went to fire at Sven.

"This was all your fault!" he shouted. "Remember that!" Sven launched the ax, and it hit one of the pistols, nearly taking off Lance's hand. He pulled back in pain, and Sven was able to kick Keith down before running from the room. Keith got up and ran after him. As Keith turned the corner, he was gone. Pidge and Hunk came up to him.

"What was all the commotion?" Pidge asked.

"We heard the alarm," Hunk said. "Well, Pidge heard it and pulled out my headphones, so…"

"It's Sven," Keith said. "He really has gone rogue." Larmina and Daniel finally arrived.

"The control room," Daniel said, "it's destroyed!"

"We have to get to the lions on foot," Keith said. "Daniel, I'm coming with you. I'm only gonna ask this once though. Can you handle this?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "And I do want you on point for this." Keith smiled.

"Lance, Pidge, wrangle up some speeders and see if you can get everyone to the lions," Keith said. "Daniel, you and I are gonna try and keep Sven busy until the team can join us." They all ran from the control room.

* * *

"Keith, do you see him anywhere?" Daniel asked, circling the castle.

"No," he replied. "But I know he's out there. Don't let your guard down. If it's one thing I've taught you, Daniel, it's that going in with a strategy and being forever vigilant is the key to being a good leader, and winning the battle."

"I haven't exactly been the most patient," Daniel said. "I've always placed my life in the hands of pure speed."

"That's when you need to draw on your strengths," Keith replied. "Put that speed into the agility of the lion. If you can move as fast as you think you can, you might have a shot against him." The lion was struck quickly, knocked away, rolling several times before getting back to its feet.

"I think we found him, "Daniel said, sarcastically.

"Then let's counter," Keith said.

"Way ahead of you," Daniel replied, running at the white lion. "That lion may be bigger, but that just makes him a bigger target!" The white lion engaged black, flipping him overhead, flying away, and landing several hundred yards away.

"Strategy," Keith said.

"I know, I know!" Daniel replied. "You know him better than I do. But I say we lead him on a chase, and attack him on our terms."

"Now you're thinking," Keith said with a smirk.

"Firing missiles," Daniel said, firing several missiles at the white lion, which he easily dodged. Black took off, and white followed in pursuit.

"We're headed for the mesas," Keith said. "You have a plan?"

"Sorta," Daniel replied. "I just hope he doesn't figure out what we're up to." Black ran through the canyons with white in pursuit. Upon reaching a dead end, Black turned to face him.

"It's now or never," Keith said.

"Wait for it," Daniel replied. White lion came at them, as Daniel connected his Voltcom to the console. "Speed Boost!" Black took off strait upwards at lightning speed, causing white to crash into the wall of the mesa. Black turned quickly, firing missiles at the mesa, causing the rock face to collapse, burying the white lion.

"Good thinking, Daniel!" Keith said.

"I'm not sure if that'll hold him for long," Daniel admitted. "We may be faster, but he's still able to outmaneuver us."

"I never said it was gonna be easy," Keith replied. "I just hope the others can launch before he's able to escape."

* * *

Commander Hawkins sat on the bridge of the Defender sipping a morning coffee. The day had just begun for them, after having sent the Voltron Force to scout a new planet they have dubbed 'Gemini', due to its twin suns.

"Sparks," he said, "Do we have any word from the teams yet?"

"No, Commander," he replied. "Aside from the preliminary scans sent up by the Land Team, we haven't received any communication."

"We'll give them another half hour or so," he replied. "If we haven't heard back from them, we'll send drones in to find out if they ran into any trouble."

"Commander!" Sparks interrupted. "There's a communication coming in over the Ultrawave!"

"On screen," Hawkins replied. He saw Commander Stormclaw appear on the screen. "Commander Stormclaw. What's the matter?"

"Commander," he replied, "the Space Marshall instructed me to inform you that Sergeant Holgersson has gone missing from Pollux. She is requesting that you and the Voltron Vehicle Force stand by in case you are needed."

"Have they figured out why?" Hawkins replied. Inside, his blood was boiling...but years of training forced him to maintain his composure.

"No, Commander," Stormclaw replied. "His wife, Princess Romelle, is here with the Space Marshall, trying to track Holgersson down. But if what our force is reporting from Pollux is true, we may have the fight of our lives on our hands."

"I will alert the force at once," Hawkins replied. "Hawkins out." As soon as the screen went black, he turned to Newley. "Set a course for Earth. As soon as the force is back aboard, I want the hyperdrive engaged, and the Defender ready for battle."

"Jon," Newley said quietly, "we have orders to remain here and await orders."

"Rich," he replied, "there's a chance he might come for Lenora. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let that happen." Newley nodded his head in concession.

"Send out a priority one message to the Air, Sea and Land Teams," Newly ordered. "Instruct them to return to the ship immediately so that we can launch."

* * *

"Captain!" one of the pilots aboard the Poluxian transport said. "There's a Drule command ship and a small fleet on an intercept course with us!"

"What?" he asked. "We have to stop them. They're probably coming to free Nerok!"

"Weapon systems are online," the pilot replied, "but it might not be enough to..." The ship shook with a mighty rumble. "Sir! There's been a hull breach on Deck thirteen!"

"Get Security down there!" the captain said. "Fire all blasters! Concentrate forward arrays on the command ship!"

The wall of Deck thirteen exploded, and six Drule soldiers entered the hallway. Behind them was a Drule woman with short white hair, grinning from ear to ear. The Drule soldiers expertly took out the Polluxian guards that tried to stop them. One tried to flee, but hit in the leg by blaster fire and fell to the ground. The soldiers moved in for the kill, but the woman held out her hand to halt them.

"Wait," she said, walking carefully towards the man, trying to get to his feet.

"Yes, Commander," they said, backing down, and allowing her to do as she pleased. She grabbed the man and holding him by the front of his uniform, lifted him clean off the ground and pinned him against the wall.

"I need the codes for that door," she said in a calm tone. "Sure, I could blast it open, but I would rather leave with him alive. Your choice. I could let you go, you know." He gasped for breath.

"Eight...nine...nine...seven...five," he said.

"Excellent," she replied, smiling. "I admit, this was a fun exchange." She moved in close, her breath felt on his cheek. She gently kissed it. "And I've decided to let you go." In one quick motion, with her free hand, she pulled a dagger and thrust it into his gut and ripped upwards. She stared into his eyes as blood began to run from his mouth. She watched intently as the lights left his eyes, and the life slipped from his body. Satisfied, she allowed him to slump to the floor. She kicked the body aside.

"What a waste," she said nonchalantly. "Nerok included." She keyed in the code and the field dropped.

"It's about time the Supremacy came for me!" Nerok said, seemingly infuriated.

"That's not exactly how your rescue has come about, Commander," she replied.

"Twyla," he said, "Just get me out of here!" They all ran back for the ship. As the command ship pulled away, it fired all aft missiles, and the captain of the ship placed his hand on his forehead in a salute moments before the entire transport exploded. The Drule command ship headed back for Supremacy territory.

* * *

_* Jag kommer att lämna dem i en pöl av sitt eget blod – I will leave them in a pool of their own blood_


	8. Episode 207

**_KathDMD - _**_I know this is something you've been dying to continue reading. You were wondering about what's in the box. Being one of the people who knows what is in it, you are gonna be surprised by what it does, and how it will affect things going forward._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Worked all night to finish this. No discussions, no stories, and no company. Just me, Netflix, and a lack of sleep that can only be described as half stamina, half adrenaline. Oh, and for KA'ers...a nice little treat at the end. ;)_

**_Theme Music : _**_Voices, by Rev Theory_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 33 : Nerok's Chance**

"How much longer before we are within range of Arus?" JC asked.

"Less than five minutes," Tails replied. "Long range scans indicate that there is a battle going on. You don't think…."

"He's beat us here," JC said definitively. "We need a strategy."

"He's an expert pilot, navigator, and can easily outmaneuver us," Roxy replied. "So we need to come up with something unexpected." She thought for a moment. "Is there a way we can gain a tactival advantage?"

"I don't fully understand what is powering that lion," Dariana said, "but I can tell it is pure evil. There is a dark energy, similar to the one that powered the super robeasts we faced on Quantus. But with his anticipating our weapons maneuvering, he is able to use that all against us, and I can't get in close enough to even try to determine how to counter the energy."

"If we can freeze him," Seth suggested, "Maybe we can slow his reflexes enough to stop him."

"Any ideas on how to do that?" JC asked. "He could avoid your bolts, or smash them."

"It's gonna take a bit of trickery," Seth said, "but I have a feeling we can pull it off."

"Then let's get down there and do it!" JC said. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships scatterred into start formation and began to link up.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron ached back as the energy field exploded, his eyes lighting up with power. Voltron rocketed towards Arus.

* * *

"He's breaking free!" Daniel shouted, watching the rubble move on his viewscreen.

"Now would be a good time for another plan," Keith replied.

"I'm all ears here, Keith," Daniel said. "Unless the others show up soon…"

"Well, I'm not everyone else," Lance said, Red lion roaring, "but I'm here."

"Lance!" Daniel shouted. "Now that we have two of us, maybe we can take turns catching him off guard.

"Don't worry," Lance said. "I know his every move too. If anyone can help take the Viking down, it's me." Red let out another roar. The rubble exploded, and White Lion leaped out in front of Black. "Here kitty kitty!" Lance shouted over the com. White turned around.

"You still insist on getting in my way?" Sven shouted. "I bested you once…and I'll do it again."

"You don't need to do anything," Lance said. "You don't need to prove anything. I tried to help you…"

"It's your fault I'm like this!" he shouted. "It's your fault I was sent to Ebb! Your fault I was dragged away to become a slave on Doom! Your fault she thought she'd never see me again….married someone else and rejected me! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" White Lion rushed Red and tackled him, rolling end over end. As they came to a halt, Red on its back, White took several swipes at him. Lance tried desperately at the controls to escape.

"Dude!" he yelled. "You can't blame us or her for what went down! There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish it were me instead of you! Haggar did that to you! As an Alliance Soldier, you know the risks of this job!"

"A job we should have never been sent to do!" Sven shouted. White Lion went to fire a blast at Red, but Black tackled him off.

"Stand down, Sergeant!" Keith shouted.

"Keith," Daniel replied, "I don't know how much longer I can keep him pinned." White blasted Black off him, and he took off into the air. Just as he turned to face Black and Red again, White was hit with a blast.

"Electroforce Cross!" JC shouted. Voltron held up his right forearm, and the Arusian crest launched a cross of pure energy that struck White Lion, sending it plummeting to the ground.

"We hit it!" Seth shouted.

"Woot!" Tails cheered. "Now let's get down there and take it out!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the energy beam that became the Blazing Sword. "Tactical swipe!" Voltron dove in and swung. White flipped onto its back and caught the sword in its paws. It redirected the path of the sword swipe by rolling, causing it to enbed in the ground. White took off into the air. Voltron pulled the sword.

"He's getting away!" Seth shouted.

"Not if I can help it," Lance said, taking off after him.

"Lance!" Keith shouted. "Get back here now! I don't want you following him off alone!"

"Then let's follow him!" Larmina said, as Blue appeared, followed by Yellow and Green Lion.

"Hang on!" Daniel shouted as Black took off after them, followed by the lions.

"Should we pursue?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Dariana replied. "JC, his past is intertwined with Haggar. I think Kovinx needs us to stop him. There are greater forces at work."

"Agreed," JC replied. "Let's tame us a lion!" Voltron took off into the sky in pursuit of the White Lion.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Nerok asked Twyla.

"We're here to watch the creation of a new and powerful robeast," Twyla replied. "You see, General Dari and I have been encountering the same problems in the Middle Universe as we have been in the Near Universe….namely the Voltron Force. The robeasts you have been sending us have been, shall I say, sub-par."

"They are only as good as the idiot robots that pilot them!" Nerok snapped. "My scientists created perfection! It's not my fault the pilots are incompetent and can't take out a small teem of cadets flying around in ships!"

"You are right about one thing, Nerok," Twyla replied. "Those robeasts are only as good as the idiots that piloted them. But we've come up with a slightly different strategy." They walked into a lab where Maahox stood arguing with Commander Kala.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Kala shouted at him. "I still haven't properly thanked you for what you tried to do to me!"

"Commander Kala," Maahox replied, "mind your manners. It seems we have guests." Twyla and Nerok entered.

"Maahox," Twyla said, "I'm here to assist you with the robeast."

"Ah," he replied. "So you have acquired the...necessary items to complete the project?"

"I have," Twyla replied. "I'm sure this will allow you to finally make a more perfect robeast."

"Indeed," Maahox replied.

"Where is this robeast?" Nerok said, taking a few steps forward, looking around.

"Dearest Nerok," Twyla replied with a smirk. "You're about to find out first hand." A field appeared around Nerok, and an electrical beam hit him. He screamed in agony as his body began to morph and change around him. Within seconds he was no longer himself...opening his eyes to find he was now a gigantic robeast. He passed out from exhaustion.

"You know," Kala said, "When this happened to me, I was angry. But now that I see it from this side...it's actually amusing." She laughed as they watched the robeast form.

"He will need to rest a while," Maahox replied. "When he awakes, the restraints will make him obedient, while the raw power will make him invincible...and able to squash the life out of Voltron!"

* * *

"Sparks," Hawkins said, "how much longer before we reach Earth?"

"A few hours," Sparks replied, "as soon as we have enough power to make the jump to hyperspace."

"Good," Hawkins replied. "We need to get there before Holgersson." The ship suddenly shook from a blast. "What was that?'

"It's a white lion, sir!" Sparks replied. "It's mounting an assault! Shields are down to sixty-five percent and dropping!"

"Voltron Force!" Hawkins shouted over the com. "To the launch area on the double!" Within moments, the Vehicle team launched from the cargo bay of the Defender.

"It's moving faster than us, Commander!" Jeff replied.

"Form Voltron and stop him!" Hawkins replied.

"You heard the Commander!" Jeff said. "All units, form Voltron!" The team flew into formation, the energy field taking hold as they flew into position. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The command jet locked into place, the doors opening to reveal Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up. The Jet locked in place on Voltron's chest, and Voltron powered up for battle with a series of air punches.

"We can't out-maneuver it," Krik said, "but we can do our best to keep it from the Defender!"

"Agreed," Jeff replied. "Let's speed up our attack. Form Spinning Laser Blades!" Voltron grabbed the blades and swung them around. he launched them at the White Lion. He was able to dodge it.

* * *

"You will not stop me!" Sven shouted, his eyes still glowing with rage.

_"What are you doing?"_ Haggar's voice echoed. "You need to head for Earth! You need to take what is yours!"

"She will not come with me while he still lives!" he shouted. He looked at the box in his hand, the purple glow coming from it. "I will not stop until they all have paid!"

"This is Captain Jeff Aki of the Voltron Force!" Jeff shouted. "Stand down now!" The White Lion let out a huge roar.

"Something tells me he didn't like your order," Cliff said.

"If that really is the Viking," Jeff replied, "this is gonna be damn near impossible." Votron moved between the lion and the Defender. "Electro-thermal Blasters!" Voltron arched back and fired all thermoblasters at the white lion. White easily dodged the attack and flew at Voltron, knocking it into the Defender. White fired on it, and Voltron was able to roll out of the way. In the Chaos, it flew into the cargo bay.

"Jeff!" Ginger shouted. "He flew into the Defender!"

"Commander!" Jeff shouted into the com. "The White Lion broke into the cargo bay!"

* * *

Sven leaped out of the lion and ran through the doors. Several sets of doors sealed shut in front of him. Sven grabbed the doors, and when his eyes glowed again, an enormous strength allowed him to pry the doors open, destroying them. He continued to make a beeline for e bridge. He came upon some guards and threw several axes at them, narrowly missing or injuring the guards. Hawkins approached, blaster in hand.

"Get off my ship!" Hawkins shouted, firing on Sven. Sven ducked around the corner. He gritted his teeth.

_"Jag tänker inte låta dig ta henne ifrån mig!"_ Sven shouted as he turned the corner and fired a blast of cold that froze the blaster. He ran at Hawkins, and Hawkins ran at him, gut checking him. He tried to flip him over, but the strength from the haggarium rage allowed Sven to easily overpower him, knocking Hawkins to the floor. He grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall.

"I should snap your neck right here and now," he replied. "But not until I have done to you what you have done to me!" He opened the robin's egg box and pulled out a platinum wedding band, now seemingly glowing purple with an evil aura. "Open your hand!" he shouted, holding Hawkins' neck tighter. Hawkins opened his hand. Sven placed the ring in Hawkins' hand, and closed the hand. It burned. Hawkins screamed in agony as the ring's power began to burn the flesh of his hand. "You will be just like me! Infected! A monster! Forever you and all you know will remember what you took from me!" He pried the ring from hawkins' hand and placed it back in the box. Hawkins looked down at his hand...the imprint of the ring now deeply etched into it. "Now you will come with me to Earth...where I will exact my revenge. I will make one last plea to my _elskede_...I will destroy you to prove my love!" He dragged Hawkins back towards the cargo bay. He tried to fight it, but Sven punched him hard, knocking him out cold. He threw Hawkins over his shoulder and climbed back into the White Lion. It took off and whizzed past Vehicle Voltron.

"There he is!" Jeff said. "Raybeam Whip!" Voltron pulled the Raybeam Whip and lashed on to one of the lion's legs and held him back. "I don't know if we can hold him much longer!"

"We got this!" Roxy shouted, as Jet Voltron flew in. They grabbed the White Lion and held on tightly, squeezing.

"Voltron Force!" Sven shouted over an open channel. "If you want your precious Commander to survive this journey, you will release me at once!" There was a brief pause.

"We can't let him harm the commander," Roxy shouted. "JC, we need to stand down...for now."

"Agreed," JC replied. "All units, release the white lion and back off." JC opened a private channel. "Voltron Units, we will follow the White Lion carefully to Earth. I'm asking you maintain a safe distance and let us try and handle it. Please alert the Space marshall and Princess Romelle via secure ultrawave channels." He looked at the team. "Let's let him think he's won...for now." Voltron released the White Lion, and it proceeded on its way to earth.

"What now?" Roxy asked.

"We fight the lion on our terms," Dariana replied. "The Space Marshall is counting on us." They took off after White Lion. Keith activated long range com.

"Allura," he said. "We are going to regroup and head to earth to challenge the White Lion. I want you to replay a secure message to Galaxy Garrisson to warn them of the attack."

"I will," she replied. "My cousin is there. Perhaps I should come."

"No," he replied. "Please, Allura, stay at the castle for the sake of you and our son. I'll return home safely. I promise." He touched the monitor, his wedding band gleaming in the light. She reached out as well, then the transmission ended, the screen going dark. She gently rubbed her hand across her stomach.

"Please be safe," she whispered.

* * *

_* Jag tänker inte låta dig ta henne ifrån mig! - I will not let you take her from me!_


	9. Episode 208

**_Cubbie and Chris - _**_Why yes, it is the first mention of the baby. She is quite far along, which is why not only they know the gender of the baby, but why she hasn't accompanied Keith on these more dangerous assignments. He must protect them. _

**_KathDMD - _**_You thought you were on pins and needles before? Just you read on! This is the conclusion you've been waiting for. But first...Nerok. Yes, his big moment has arrived. Let's see if he can make a better robeast than a Commander! And yes, I'm so glad to have gotten some fight in between he and Lance. By saving lance's life, this whole plot was set into motion. Remember that. And as for Hawkins...you said after all this, there is...how did you say it... "NO FREAKIN WAY" Lenora is gonna take the Viking back. I guess we'll see about that. ;)_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Want to thank Cubbie as well as DrPaschall for keeping my brain working through the night with incessant discussion of Vehicle Voltron, and as always, KathDMD, my muse, for continuing to inspire me, and being my "partner in crime"._

**_Theme Music : _**_Monster, by Skillet_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD. One scene based on a scene from Voltron : Defender of the Universe episode "There Will Be A Royal Wedding"_

* * *

**Episode 34 : Beauty and the Beast**

"Space Marshall," Romelle said, "there's a distress call coming in." Lenora came over to the console and brought it up on the view screen.

"Rich," she said, seeing Captain Newley's face on the screen. He looked worried. "What's going on? Is something the matter?"

"The Defender was attacked by the White Lion," he replied.

"White Lion?" she asked. She paused a moment. "Was it an attack by Lotor? Is everyone alright?"

"Casualties are minimal," he replied. "One abduction."

"Abduction?" Lenora asked, her heart stopping. "Who, Rich? Where Jon?"

"He took him, Len," he replied. "Sergeant Horgersson stormed the ship and took him." A look of horror came over her face.

"Are you in pursuit?" she asked. "I'm officially recalling the Defender to Earth NOW!" She turned to walk away from the screen, heading for her desk. She opened one compartment, and pulled out her weapons console, and snapped it onto her forearm.

"Lenora," Newley said, "while we're already our way, I want to let you know that Lieutenant Grend and his force are in pursuit, closely followed by the other Voltron teams. I'm just as worried as you are. I'm asking you to not do anything foolish."

"It's too late for diplomacy, Rich," she replied. She turned off the com. Romelle stood up.

"If it's the infection, I want to be the one to confront him," she replied. "I told you before, Space Marshall, he's MY husband. I won't let anyone try to gun him down without me trying to stop him first. Let me get through to him."

"I care about him too, you know," Lenora replied. "While I would like to think one of us could get through to him, he's crossed a line. And it's something, I'm afraid, even I can't bring him back from." She reached into her drawer and tossed Romelle a blaster. "If he really is coming here, you will only get one shot. I suggest you take it." Lenora headed for the door, Romelle following her.

* * *

"How are we holding up?" JC shouted as Voltron's outer shell vibrated from the speed.

"We're sitting just beyond hypermach two," Tails replied. "I don't think the ships were meant to travel this fast while in this formation. The worst part is he seems to be pulling ahead of us."

"Is there anything we can do about that, McGovern?" Roxy asked.

"If Dar and Seth can compensate with the megathrusters while I reroute power from the shields to the propulsion engines," Tails said, "we might be able to push hypermach three. But we're already compromising structural integrity at this speed."

"Maybe if we separate," Roxy said, "I can catch up. I'm already fast. Add the speed boost and I know I can catch up to that son of a…."

"No," JC replied. "We go together."

"Dammit, JC, I can do this!" she replied. He cut the transmission and opened a secure channel to Roxy.

"We have a pact," he said to her softly. "Niether one of us is going to leave the other behind. I trust you. I don't trust the enemy. Please Aroxia…don't leave me." She let out a sigh.

"I trust you Jon," she said softly. He reopened communication to the rest of the force.

"I want everyone to brace yourselves," JC ordered. "We need to stay on his tail, close as possible. Tails, begin your modifications. Dar, Seth, check your panel and compensate as she makes her adjustments. Once it's ready, let me know. Roxy's gonna use her speed boost to give us what we need to overtake that ship."

"You do know it might tear us the flack apart?" Tails said.

"We have to do whatever it takes to stop it," Dariana said. "Kovinx thinks there's more to this than we know. We HAVE to stop it!"

"You heard the girl!" Seth shouted. "Get us going!"

"Yes, sir!" Tails said affirmatively, and within moments, Voltron pushed ahead, hell bent on catching up to the White Lion.

* * *

"I thought you said we were attacking Earth," General Dari said, shortly after giving the order for the pilots to come to a stop.

"I am," Twyla replied with a grin. "I'm doing what that idiot Lotor couldn't do. A complex two-prong strategy."

"But we have the robeast," Dari replied.

"This little monstrosity is merely a distraction," Twyla replied. "Something Maahox cooked up for me. While Nerok keeps the force on Earth busy, this little work of genius will keep the Terran team occupied. It will allow us to slip to the rift without them detecting us. And when I do….well, you saw what Nerok was able to accomplish. It's time I show the universe what it's like to rewrite history….in the image of a Drule Empress!" She laughed maniacally as the Robeast was launched at Terra.

* * *

"We have an incoming ship that crossed into the outer perimeter!" a soldier shouted.

"Maintain defenses," Commander Stormclaw replied. "We can't take it out until we're sure Hawkins is out of the way."

"How can we do that?' the soldier asked. "As long as he's in that lion…"

"He won't be," Stormclaw replied. "He wants the Space Marshall. He's gonna land somewhere and try something. And when he does, that's when we'll perform the rescue operation."

* * *

_"She has what's yours," _Haggar's voice echoed in his mind. _"You have what's hers. The only way to end the pain, Warrior, is to give the ring to her. Place it where it belongs. Claim what is yours. You will end the suffering you both share by becoming one…as it was meant to be!"_

"What if she refuses?" Sven said. The rage still fueled him, and Haggar's magic still controlled him, but his heart was still his own. These were HIS words, not that of the infection. "What if this is not what she wants?"

_"Then you shall make her,"_ she replied. _"You would fight and die for her, would you not?"_

_"Ja_", he replied. "I died for her once already. And I would do it over and over again for her." The ship felt his power, and the lion roared. It began to pick up speed as it cut through the Earth's defenses easily.

* * *

"Structural integrity is down to nearly ten percent!" Tails shouted.

"WHOOOOOO!" Roxy shouted.

"Oh that is SOOOOO not what she said!" Tails shouted. "We need to come out of hypermach three before we wind up eating our own snart!"

"White Lion is being slowed by the perimeter defenses," Seth said. "Setting a course around the perimeter to bypass him and try to..."

"Look out!" Dariana screamed, just as they were hit by an intense laser blast that sent the force reeling out of control.

"Trying to stabilize!" Seth yelled.

"Hang in there, team!" JC shouted.

"I have an idea to get us out of this spin!" Roxy shouted. "Ignite Jet Flares!" A blast of fire erupted from Jet Red, propelling in the opposite direction of the spin, slowing them to a stop.

"How did you..." JC asked.

"No time to explain," Roxy said. "We got incoming!" Nerok's chestplate opened up, and twin cannons appeared.

"Booby cannons?" Tails asked, tilting her head.

"What is the Drule obsession with breasts?" Roxy asked. Dariana looked down at herself , then up at her viewscreen, shooting Roxy a look. "Sorry, Dari."

"Am I the only one worried about the missiles?" JC shouted as the cannons fired a barrage of missiles at them. "Form Solar Combat Spear!" Voltron crossed his arms, and two bars appeared on each forearm. Voltron put them together into one long spear, and twirled it around. "Let's take 'em out!" Voltron expertly swung the spear in the way of the missiles to block them.

"JC," Dariana shouted, "What about the White Lion?"

"The beast is a distraction," JC replied. "But we can't take our eye off this robeast! So we need to finish it quickly!"

"Um," Tails said, "I don't see that happening anytime soon." A fleet of Drule ships began closing in.

"We got trouble," Seth said.

"Snart," Tails said.

"Wait!" Dariana shouted. "I'm picking up something!" Keith and the others flew in, taking shots at the fleet.

"Kogane!" Roxy shouted.

"Lieutenant Truvall," Keith replied. "We got these. You take out that robeast!"

"Yes, Commander!" she replied with a smile. "Dari, let's give Nerok some piercings."

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. The spiked handles formed in Voltron's hands. As Nerok was about to fire another round of missiles, Voltron fired the chargers at Nerok. They smashed through the oncoming missiles and latched on to the cannons. "Supercharging!" A tremendous energy surge leaped through the cables and jolted Nerok. He screamed in pain, and the cannons exploded.

"Time to finish him!" JC shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the beam of energy that became the blazing sword. JC connected his voltcom, as did Roxy and Dariana. The combined Power, Speed and Weapons Boost caused the blazing sword to glow white hot. Volton flew at the speed of light, slashing through Nerok five times, stopping only after his heart had been split into five pieces, the rest of him exploding moments later.

"That takes care of the robeast," Roxy said. "Now we need to get down there and stop the White Lion!"

"Reverse interlocks and separate!" JC shouted. "If he's going for the Space Marshall, I have a feeling we can ambush the White Lion when it lands!" Voltron separated into the five jets, and they streaked like a rainbow in the direction of Galaxy Garisson.

* * *

"Captain Dalloway!" Kelly shouted over the com. "Get the team together and launch! We got a robeast on the RadialTrac!"

"You got it," Aidan replied, and the transmission ended. He tapped his communicator. "Guys! Get to the control room now! We got a robeast incoming!"

"Seven hells," David shouted. "Morgan! Get your bloody clothes on and get moving! It's a robeast!" Morgan let out a sigh and shook her head, reaching for her uniform.

Moments later, the team scrambled into the control room.

"Don't just stand there!" Kelly shouted. "Launch!"

"Rah frickin' rah," Aidan said as they all ran through their respective doors, boarding the ships. Each ship flew into a hatch in the back of each robot, the doors closing behind them. Moments later, their seats locked into place.

"Alpha, ready!" Aidan shouted.

"Beta Ready!" David shouted.

"Gamma Ready!" Taye shouted.

"Launch!" Kelly shouted. The robots shot into the air, all three touching hands once, then launching through their individual hatches. Alpha came out of the ground, Beta from the nearby Volcanic Mountain, and Gamma out of the lake.

"Ready to form Voltron!" Aidan shouted. "Space Dimension!" The mechs split apart, the halves surrounded by an electric field. Blue's legs snap into the back of Red's, Blacks attaching to the top of them. "Form feet and legs! Form Arms and torso!" The three torsos combine, Red atop Blue, Black atop that. The arms folded in and a larger head folded out. "And I'll form the head!" Voltron held one ram in the air, and the energy field dissipated, forming a rocket on its back. Voltron took off into the air with blazing speed, pushing through the Terran atmosphere.

"Aidan," David said. "I'm picking up something on the RadialTrac."

"It doesn't seem to be generating alot of power," Morgan said. "Think we better switch formation though."

"Agreed," Aidan replied. "Djinn Dimension!" Voltron came to a stop, splitting apart, Blue and Red switching places. Voltron curled up into a ball then exploded with power, arms in the air, the electric field dissipating.

"It's powering up weapons!" Taye shouted.

"Then get out of the bloody way!" David replied. Aidan yanked the controls, and Voltron lurched out of the way.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. Voltron held up his hand, and the field generated in the shape of Alpha, Beat and gamma, forming an energy beam and enscribing the letters into it, forming the Blazing Sword. "Let's clean his clock!" Voltron flew at the robeast at light speed, his sword poised to strike...

* * *

The White Lion landed with a thud. It lowered its head, and Sven walked out of it with an unconscious Hawkins over his shoulder. He began to walk towards one of the entrances to the Garisson.

"Dammit," Stormclaw said quietly. "He's taken Hawkins with him." He tapped his com. "Space Marshall, the White Lion has touched down. He has Commander Hawkins with him."

"I know where he's headed," she replied. "You cover the lion. Destroy it if you can. We'll take care of Sergeant Holgersson."

"Space Marshall," he said, "...Lenora, you can't be serious!"

"That's an order, Commander," she replied. "Hawkins out." Stormclaw sighed.

"I don't like this one bit," he said. "Storm that ship. Destroy or disable it any way you can!" The troops ran at the White Lion and tried to attack it, but it suddenly came to life on its own, deflecting the blasts and letting out a mighty roar.

"We've tripped the security protocols!" Stormclaw shouted. "Keep your distance! Try to punch a hole in the shields!" The lion let out another roar.

* * *

Sven marched through the halls. Most of the personnel had been moved to cover the alternate entrances. Normal protocols would call for the Space Marshall and her First Officer to be evacuated to a secondary location, but he knew better. She wasn't someone to run in the face of danger. She wasn't the one who would blindly take an order. No…she would be the one to take a stand. It was one of the many things that fascinated him about her….and one of the reasons he loved her so deeply. He knew she'd never leave her post….and that memory is something Haggar was banking on.

He held his voltcom up to the elevator keycard panel, attempting to override it. As soon as it worked, he heard several clicks behind him. He closed his eyes.

"_Jag behöver inte ens titta på vet att det är du,"_ he said in a loud whisper. _"Jag stänger mina ögon, och jag kan känna att du i mitt hjärta."_

"_Jag vet,"_ she replied half-heartedly. "It's over, Sven. This game you're playing with my husband is over."

"It's never over!" he shouted, Haggar's voice no longer just inside his head, but undertoning his voice. He allowed Hawkins to slump to the floor. "Graham sent us on that damned mission, and purposely kept you from me! When I was saving Lance's life, and was struck down by Haggar, were you there?" He turned to see her pointing a shotgun formed from the weapons cache at his head, point blank. "When I lay dying on Ebb, were you there to comfort me? When I was taken as a slave to Planet Doom and driven mad in the caves, were you there?" His eyes glowed purple. He pulled out the box, and opened it. She gasped at the sight of the platinum wedding band, now aglow with haggarium power. "Be there for me now! For once, _elskede_, be there when I need you the most." Part of her was angry, but the part of her that still loved him dropped the weapon, and it faded into the weapons cache. The glow left the ring, and she suddenly felt the madness too….felt what she always feared to feel. He picked up the ring, and gently took her hand.

"Sven….please…." she said. "The pain…"

"This is the only way to stop it, _min elskede,_" he replied, beginning to place the ring on her finger. But then, someone rounded the corner, and he looked up into those eyes.

"I won't let you do this," Romelle said, pointing the blaster at Sven. "This isn't about you and me, or even you and her. This is about the infection." His eyes faded slightly.

"I can't stop the pain!" he shouted. Hawkins began to stir. "It won't go away until I have made her mine!"

"The pain won't go away until you let go!" she shouted. "And if you don't let go, MY pain won't go away!" She turned the blaster on herself, pointing it to her temple. "I'll give us both what we want!"

"No!" Sven said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you want, Sven!" she shouted. "Think about it. You can finally be the man you wanted to be. The man who married the love of his life. That's what you want, right?" Sven closed his eyes, the pain intensifying.

_"What are you doing?"_ Haggar shouted in his mind. _"Give her the ring! Make her yours! The princess is not for you! She is not yours! She never was!"_

"What…" he eeked out through the pain. "What about Erik?"

"You don't want me as a wife or a mother!" she shouted. "You looked me in the eye all those years ago and told me you were crazy!" Her finger tightened on the trigger. "Tell me, Sven, who's crazy now!" She closed her eyes tightly and pulled the trigger….

BANG.

* * *

"We can't break through the shields, Commander!" one of the troops said to him.

"Can we get any more firepower?" Stormclaw asked. Just then intense laser fire began to rain down on the White Lion. "It's the Voltron Force!" The jets opened fire on the White Lion. For a few minutes, it swatted at them like flies, and even attempted to take off. But all at once, it seemed to power down, and go back to a prone position.

"Steady men," Stormclaw said. "Any readings?"

"The shield is down!" one of the troops said. They stormed the Lion, climbed into it, and found that indeed, the power was gone. Deep in the heart of it lied the nexus crystal….drained of all life.

"What could have happened?" One of the troops asked.

"Oh my god," Stormclaw gasped. "Lenora…" He leaped out of the lion and waved to the troops. The Voltron Jets landed, and JC and the crew leaped out and ran to him.

"Commander!" JC shouted. "Where's Holgersson?"

"Something bad has happened!" Stormclaw yelled. "The Lion is powerless! We have to find the Space Marshall!" They all began to run…but Dariana, unnoticed to them, suddenly fell to her knees in pain.

"He's…NO!" she screamed. She took off running as well.

* * *

_Romelle was frightened, but Sven grabbed her arm and pulled her in. He then sealed the cave shut with the rock. _

_"Now you're safe, so why don't you get out of here!" Sven said. He lit the candle._

_"What do you mean 'get out of here'?" she asked. _

_"Just what I said!" he replied. "Go away! Get out of my sight!"_

_"What's the matter with you?" she asked._

_"What do you think?" he asked. "I'm crazy! Can't you tell?" She gasped. "Yeah, you got it! I'm a wild man! I live in these tunnels, eating roots and mushrooms! I'm crazy! I could do anything!" She gasped. Then looked at him closer._

_"No," she said. "I knew I recognized your face! You look different, but..."_

_"But what?" he asked. "I was an unknown slave before I ran away to these caves! So if you think you know who I am, well...you must have mistaken me..." He put down the candle. "...for somebody else."_

_"No I didnt," she said defiantly. "You used to be the best navigator in the Alliance! Then you joined the Voltron Force!"_

_"What are you saying?" he asked. "With the crazy brain like I have? You think they'd let me join the Voltron Force?" He pointed at her. "Now go away!" She waved his hand away._

_"No," she said, "you try to act mean, but you're kind . You're not crazy, or you wouldn't have saved me. I know you now." She pointed back at him. "You're Sven, the Blue Lion!"_

_"How dare you!" he shouted. "Who do you think you are coming here and talking about Sven? There is no Sven!"_

_"Why are you saying that?" she asked._

_"Because the Sven you speak of is gone!" he replied. "He was nothing but a failure! A failure!"_

_"No," she replied, "that's not true. Sven was no failure. He fought valiantly against one of Lotor's most terrible robeasts! No one can defeat a robeast single handed, but Sven held them off long enough for the rest of the Voltron Force to save the planet! if it wasn't for Sven, Planet Arus would have been lost!"_

_"But he lost!" he whispered loudly. "He was beaten!" Tears formed in his eyes, and he began to openly weep and cry out. Memories of his elskede filled his thoughts. "Do you know what that's like? I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe."_

_"Yes," she said, "but Sven, it wasn't your fault."_

_"So?" he said. "I still failed. While I was in the hospital, Zarkon's fleet attacked. Ebb was a small planet, and they couldn't defend themselves. And I couldn't help them! I was taken with the others to be a slave. On Planet Doom, when they saw I couldn't work, they left me without food or water. I laid there remembering…the one I left behind...dreaming! Sometimes I imagined that I saw myself as I used to be...telling me to escape from Planet Doom...that I was part of the Voltron Force…that I needed to return to the one I love...but how could I escape? It was just a dream. That's when I escaped to the caves." He bowed his head. "I'll never be the man I used to be."_

_"Yes you will, Sven," she replied._

* * *

"I'll never be the man I used to be," Sven said softly.

Commander Stormclaw rounded the corner with the Voltron Force, and stopped dead in their tracks. A light smoke filled the room…a single Norwegian throwing axe embedded in the wall, splitting a blaster in two. A teary-eyed Romelle looked back at the man across from her, the platinum band slipping from his hand and crashing to the ground….

TINK…TINK…TINK…

The armor melted away, and she looked into his slate-colored eyes. It finally happened, and they both knew it. Haggar no longer had control. Lenora faded out of the trance, and Sven let her go…in every way he could. He walked over to Romelle and looked into her teary eyes….and kissed her. Commander Stormclaw breathed a sigh of relief. When they broke the kiss, she looked at him and smiled.

_"Min mann,"_ Romelle whispered softly. "I looked into your eyes and saw you."

"And just like you did back then," he said, "you saved me." He took a deep breath. He touched his neck, and felt nothing. He pulled down his shirt and tried to feel the scars...but they were gone.

"Sven," she said, "They're gone. The scars from the infection are gone."

"But how?" he asked, confused.

"Because I saved you," she replied, smiling at him. "Because I love you."

"And I love you," he replied, _"min kone."_ They kissed again, and he held her tightly in his arms. As Jon came to, he went to stand up, and maybe lunge at Sven, but Lenora staggered in front of him, and instead held him.

"This is what was meant to be," Lenora said, holding on to Jon tightly. She cried...but no matter how she reasoned it, they were tears of joy. The man she had loved long ago was gone...and the dear friend that she'd always keep in her heart was reborn. And she knew that was something neither of them would ever let go of.

* * *

The next day, Lenora stood on a hill, far from the Garrison. She looked out over the rolling hills and mountains before her, and felt the wind blow through her chestnut hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath...and moments later, he was there.

"You sure you are ok with this?" he said to her.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm sure." He picked up a spade and dug a small hole in the ground. They both stared into it for a moment, and then he pulled out the little blue robin's egg box. He opened it, and the platinum wedding band...meant for her finger...rest alone within it. She gazed on it for a moment, her mind flashing back in time to their days at the Academy...and to all that never was. She then took a deep breath and locked that memory away...just as he did...where it could never be used against them again. She reached into her pocket, and attached to a chain was the matching band...meant for his finger...all alone. He held the box, and she gently placed the ring into it, the two touching for what should have been an eternity. He looked up from the box, into her chocolate brown eyes one last time, and nodded. She smiled.

"This chapter is over," she said. "But the story will never end, Sven. What we were, we'll bury in this box. Who we are, we'll carry for the rest of our lives. Let's be who we are." He nodded. At that, he slowly closed the box, and gently knelt down, placing it in the hole. He began covering it with dirt ceremoniously. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she hid it. She knew that though they would forever be the best of friends...a part of her would be buried here forever. When the deed was done, they stood in silence for a moment. She may have even heard him praying. Then they turned and began walking back towards civilization.

"I am sorry for what happened to Jon," Sven said. "Haggar may have had my soul, but my heart did that to him."

"It's buried there now, Sven," she replied. "The doctors were able to mend the scar tissue. It may be gone in a few short weeks. In time...he'll forgive you too."

"I hope so," Sven said. They kept walking in silence for a bit, then he spoke again. "I love her you know," he said. She just laughed, almost with more tears.

"I know, Sven," she said. "Protect her heart, and never let her go."

* * *

Aidan let out a primal scream as Voltron's Blazing Sword cut through the robeast like butter. Voltron turned as the beast exploded in a fiery mass.

"Another Denjin monster bites the dust!" Taye yelled.

"Hells yeah!" shouted Morgan. Taye turned to Christaine, who suddenly was looking not as rejoicing as they were.

"What's wrong?" Taye asked her. She began to weep.

"Change..." she said. Suddenly a bright light overtook everything...and it was all gone.

* * *

* _Jag behöver inte ens titta på vet att det är du – I don't even have to look to know it is you._

* _Jag stänger mina ögon, och jag kan känna att du i mitt hjärta – I close my eyes, and I can feel you in my heart._


	10. Episode 209

**_KathDMD - _**_"Who's crazy now?" Yep, Romelle is not the first princess to put a blaster to her temple, but she is a freedom fighter at heart. Everyone should know that. I had the end of this episode in my mind for a while, and glad how it turned out. Christiane hit the nail on the head with what was to come...keep your eyes peeled in the future for this. But this next episode, while answering some questions, will raise even more._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **This next story arc has been in the work for a while. I'm excited to write it. It did come with some heartache, but in the end, it'll all be worth it. Enjoy._

**_Theme Music : _**_"What If" by Creed_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 35 : What If**

_Dariana's eyes fluttered, awakening to not awakening. The moment she felt herself settle in, she realized she was no longer on Earth, but on Arus. She looked around and realized that Kovinx had been on her way down this hallway, but to where._

_"Where are you?' she asked herself, hoping Kovinx could hear her, but something was different. She was in total control at the moment. She didn't understand….she felt alone, but extremely powerful. She blinked a few times, the whites in her eyes settling, then changing to the piercing yellow they usually were, then with a clear mind, continued down the hall. Suddenly, and elderly gentleman peeked out one of the doors._

_"Kovinx!" he shouted. "Where have you been? The meeting is about to start!" He grabbed her arm and leaned into her ear. "Please, for the love of the lions and all of creation, please tell me you are going to talk the prince out of going on this dangerous mission." Dariana was ultimately confused, but tried to play along with it._

_"I'll have to hear more of this before I make that determination," she replied._

_"As the Ambassador of Arus," he said, "I implore you, please, do the right thing. I know you have trained him, but I don't want to see him die."_

_"I understand your concern, Ambassador," she replied, still playing the part. "I will do all that I can to make sure that doesn't happen. You have my word."_

_"Thank you, Kovinx," he replied, a hand on her shoulder. They walked into the room, and she saw the entire Voltron Force there, Alfor included. An empty chair sat to his left, awaiting her. Also seated at the table were some people Dariana had never seen before. She sat down next to Alfor, and the Ambassador began the meeting._

_"I'm sure you all know why we are here," he said. Everyone looked around at one another. "Planet Pollux has declared war on the Arusian Alliance!" Everyone began to talk amongst themselves for a moment. The Ambassador cleared his throat, and they quieted down. Dariana continued to listen intently. "We have tried every means of diplomacy to try to reason with the Polluxian Monarchy. They will not yield."_

_"May I speak, Ambassador Gerod?" Alfor asked._

_"Yes you may, your highness," he replied, sitting down as Alfor stood._

_"My father built this kingdom on the fundamental concept of unity," Alfor said. "It was by his hand that this council was founded. It was under the might of Voltron that we have remained safe all these years. When evil arises in the universe, my father would look upon me and remind me of the power of freedom, and the will to change things. I ask you all now to come together in unity, as fundamental it is, to stop Pollux from its conquest of its surrounding kingdoms."_

_"Voltron is a defense force," one of them said. "How could we expect the Defender to outright attack Pollux?"_

_"The spirit of Voltron is ever evolving," Alfor said. "It's ever changing. There are things even our best scientists don't understand yet. But we can't turn our backs…not on our people. We need to take a stand and fight! It's what my father would want. It's what our ancestors would want." Suddenly, the palace shook._

_"Are we under attack?" one of the ambassadors asked._

_"Scramble the lions!" Alfor shouted, getting up from his chair. "Kovinx, you're with me. Grab yellow and meet up outside the castle."_

_"But…" Dariana said, nervous. "Yes, your majesty." She turned to run, but Alfor put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Are you alright, my love?" he asked her, whispering to her. She was taken aback, and didn't quite understand._

_"I'm fine," she replied in a whisper. "We can discuss it later. Let's get to the lions."_

_"I have your back," he replied, taking off running. Dariana ran after him. They both ran through the control room, and the center pillar rose. Alfor ran into the number one chute. Dariana turned and looked at the numbered shoot, then made a beeline for number five instinctively. She grabbed the swing and zipped around it, going down faster and faster until she dropped into the transport. The hatch closed over her, and with a jolt of power, it began its journey to the Yellow Lion's den. She began to think to herself._

_"Dammit, Kovinx," she said softly. "Where the heck are you? I don't understand! What is all this supposed to teach me? Why are you not in control?" The transport stopped, then raised her seat up into the yellow lion, then locking her in place. She looked at her arm, and noticed the voltcom was different….no place for a key. She closed her eyes and remembered the last time she had been here. She reached to her chest and unfastened the key from the pin on her chest and placed it into the slot. It slit back and forth, locking into place, and she could feel the power of the engines as they surged and came to life. She could feel the soul of the lion awaken as it reared up, its eyes glowing, letting out a mighty roar. She suddenly felt a sense of peace…as if the lion knew this is where she belonged. But in reality, she knew this time is not where she belonged at all._

_"Yellow Lion, launching!" Dariana replied, and Yellow ran from the cave and took off into the air. She looked down and saw a fleet of ships firing on the castle, with Black Lion the only thing in the way fighting back. She opened the com._

_"Black Lion!" she shouted. "I'm here!"_

_"Kovinx!" Alfor shouted. "Take out the turrets on the command ships! The others are on their way to help. I'm gonna take out these drones." Suddenly, Dariana felt an overwhelming surge of energy. _

_"Alfor," she said softly. "There's something horrible on that ship." Suddenly, a white light enveloped her…._

* * *

Dariana sat up in the dark, breathing heavily in a cold sweat. She ran her hand through her long grey hair from her forehead through the right side of her head, trying to clear it from her face. The dream had caused her to thrash so violently that she was twisted in her blankets, her hair strewn about.

"Another dream," she whispered to herself calmly. "I have to tell Seth." She began to untangle herself from the mess of covers, reaching to unweave the mess. It was when she ran her hand up her thigh, pulling the comforter from around her, that her hand brushed against her flesh. She realized she was naked. She began to panic slightly. She remembered going to bed in her nightgown, and thought maybe she had torn it completely off in a rage while she slept. But she noticed it felt different….she had woken up with her pulse racing, but it wasn't from fear. She covered her mouth and inadvertently breathed in a familiar smell.

_It was excitement._

She climbed out of bed and almost stumbled. She turned on the light and pulled through the twisted blankets and found no trace of her nightgown. She went to put her hand over her mouth again, but froze. She turned around completely in the light, seeing her room was indeed the same as it always was except for one thing…her voltcom was different.

"I don't understand," she said, shaking from nervousness. Or was it the cold? She couldn't tell. She walked over to her closet and opened it, and found no normal outfits. Instead, a closet full of uniforms. She pulled one out, and saw it was leather, all one piece, with a single zipper down the front. She went to her drawers and looked through, and found no undergarments. No socks. Nothing.

"This is definitely not right," she said to herself. She grabbed the uniform and looked carefully at it. "I can't be walking around here like this." She slipped her legs into the suit and pulled it up around her, zipping it up to her neck. The suit was form-fitting, and seemed to hug her body tightly.

"This is strange," she said. The leather against her flesh, though cold and leathery on the outside, was warm to the touch. She walked back to the closet and found sets of black boots, which she also slipped into, zipping up the sides. Once they were zipped, the boots grafted to the legs, forming a tight seal, and they too became warm. Her heart finally began to slow, even though part of her was still in a panic. She walked over to the window and was about to open it when she heard banging on the door. She slowly approached the door.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

"It's me!" he shouted. She did not recognize the voice at all.

"Who's me?" she asked, scared yet angry.

"Dammit, Sergeant," he replied, "cut the crap and open the door!" She reluctantly opened the door. She saw a tall Drule officer in front of her. "The Space Marshall is gonna be livid when they find out we all slept in! Did you have another one of those nightmares again?" She blinked a few times in disbelief.

"Um…" she replied, "yeah."

"Well continue to keep it quiet," he replied, almost in a whisper. "If the Commander finds out about the racket or worse, the visions, you'll get expelled. Or worse!"

"I'll try," she replied, still confused.

"Oh, by the way," he continued, "I heard some of the last human colonies in the near universe are about to fall. Finally, the Empire will have control of the entire galaxy, and we won't have to fight over new planets anymore." She looked at him, disguising her confusion with a smile.

"That's great news," she said through her teeth. He smiled back.

"I better get going," he said. "See you in the repair hangar later!" He smiled again, pointing at her as he walked away. She breathed a sigh as she closed the door, locking it behind her. She slowly walked over to the window, and felt her heart beat faster.

_This was fear._

She flung open the shades, and saw the entire garrison looked different. It was dark looking, lights all around, bustling with activity and Drule ships coming and going. She watched people coming and going as well….Drule people. She pulled the shades closed and turned around, taking a deep breath.

"I want to go back to the dream," she said softly. "Kovinx, what in the world happened?" She thought to herself. "I have to find out. There has to be some way to understand this." She walked over to her Voltcom and snapped it on. She felt something strange. Her eyes suddenly went white. Moments later, her eyes changed back to yellow. "The Garrison Library. If I can check the archives, I might be able to understand why everything is as it is." She ran to the door, unlocking and opening it, then slamming it shut as she left.

* * *

Dariana walked quickly to one of the library terminals. She was glad to see that the terminals were one of the things that were still familiar to her in this world. As she began to key in commands, she started reading up on historical events.

_The Drule Empire had been at war with Earth for a short period before occupation. The defense of Earth and surrounding planets was minimal, as they had barely reached the point of advanced interplanetary travel. Top personnel were taken into custody and publicly executed. _

Dariana read down the list of people executed….Space Marshall Graham….Commander Steele…..First Officer Wade...Chief Scientist Dr. Loring...Commander Hawkins. Her eyes could not believe the list….but was even more fascinated with the execution date…taking place prior to the launch of the original mission to Arus. The very mission that was supposed to not only be a rescue operation for Arus, but to find and reactivate Voltron. She read on, but could find no record of Voltron at all, as if the legend had been wiped out of existence.

"This can't be," she said softly, still looking through the records. "Without Voltron, there's no Project Defender. No Project Defender, no Jet Voltron Force." She looked through personal records, and found her mother's name amongst many that had migrated from Drule, which had exploded. She also found her own record…_Dariana Kovinx, Rank of Sergeant, Interplanetary Affairs._ She turned off the terminal. "I don't know why I'm seeing all this. Is this all part of the dream? It can't be." Her mind wandered to Seth…_Where is he? I have to find him._ She began to walk out of the library, and then gasped.

"Time," she said. "Something in the past deviated from what was supposed to be. But how? And why? I have to find the others. It's the only way." She knew it would take time to find everyone…especially Seth, but she felt her best chance was to find JC. Many Human settlements still existed as part of a deal struck between the Empire and local governments. Perhaps she could find him amongst the settlements in his hometown.

* * *

Dariana stepped off the transport, looking up and down the street. She felt a chill up her spine, but the fear motivated her. This hidden force inside her knew she was in the right place. She walked up the street, observing the surroundings...everything on the surface appearing happy and normal, but in the short distance concrete walls and barbed wire fences. She walked down the street, and it wasn't until she began to walk past a modern, modest white house that a wave of feelings came over her.

"This is it," she said softly. She walked up to the front door and gently knocked several times. Moments later, the door opened, and a middle-aged woman looked out at her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a nervous voice. "We don't have our tax money ready today. Please, just give us one more day..."

"You don't understand," Dariana said, trying to stop the woman from breaking down. "I'm here to see Jonathan Grend." The woman became even more nervous.

"He's not here," she said. "We don't know where he is. I've told them time and time again, he ran away and never came back! You're wasting your time. You won't be arresting my son today." She slammed the door shut. Dariana was confused...not knowing what to do. She turned in disbelief and began walking away. She then heard a noise around the side of the house. Curious, she walked over to the side of the house and peered around the corner. At first she didn't see anything. Then she turned and came face to face with who she was looking for.

"You don't look like military police," he said, looking into her eyes. "You are Drule though. Who are you?" She suddenly felt a surge of dread...knowing, indeed, something had been altered, and that JC no longer remembered her.

"My name is Tech Sergeant Dariana Kovinx," she replied. "No, I'm not military police. I'm just a student. But here's the part you won't believe...I'm your friend." He looked at her and started laughing.

"That's a riot!" he laughed. "A Drule that thinks she's friends with a human!" He laughed harder and harder. Dariana continued to listen, until finally her fearlessness broke down, and she began to cry. When JC saw this, his laughter slowed...then stopped. "Now don't go doing that." He wiped her eyes. "You're serious? Sergeant Kovinx, honestly, before today I never ever seen you."

"I know," she said. "But it's true. I'm going to tell you something you probably won't believe. I woke up this morning, and the entire world changed. This planet...it wasn't supposed to be ruled by the Drule Empire. There isn't even supposed to BE a Drule Empire anymore. Something changed...and now time is all screwed up."

"Wait," he said. "Are you saying time itself has changed?" He thought for a moment. "I used to see stuff like this on shows on TV...well, before the Empire outlawed TV on Earth. But that can't be possible!"

"There's not a mention of Voltron at all in the history books here," she said. He tried to quiet her down.

"You need to keep your voice down," he said. "You of all people should know that all talk of...well...that, was outlawed by the Empire. The decree came down from Empress Twyla herself."

"Empress?" Dariana asked, confused. "Even that's wrong. You see? It isn't supposed to be like this, JC! We aren't supposed to be a bunch of people scattered across the universe. We're the Voltron Force!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You and I are pilots from the Galaxy Alliance Academy", she said. "We stumbled upon a project based on Voltron...I wish Lenora was here..."

"Wait..." he said. "Lenora Holgersson? One of the leaders of the underground resistance?" Dariana put her hand over her mouth. The change was even more drastic than she first suspected.

"Yes," she said, hoping her theory was right. "She's the one that commissioned us. You and I graduated together. Now something is all wrong and it never happened!"

"Listen," he said, "I don't know where you came from or how you know me, but I believe you when you say you are my friend." He took her hand. "Not a word of this to anyone...I'm working for the Resistance. I'm young, but I learned real quick how to pilot a ship."

"You were one of the best," Dariana said.

"I can take you to the Den," he said, "but I can't guarantee they will believe your story. They may kill you."

"I have to," she replied. "If I don't, I'll never see you or my friends again...not the way they used to be. I have to try."

"Then follow me, but keep a low profile," he replied. "The Resistance has a deep distrust of Drules. And after talking to you...I hate the idea I might be walking you to your own execution."

"I trust you," she replied. They started to walk through his back yard and through a door in the fence.

"In this 'other time' you talk about," he asked, "what am I?" She smiled.

"Force Leader Lieutenant Jonathan Carter Grend, Pilot of Jet Black, Leader of the Voltron Force." she replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Lieutenant?" he asked inquisitively. "I like that. Let's go. Just be careful." She followed him through the streets of the town, heading for whatever destination he was leading her to.

* * *

"Stay close," JC said as Dariana carefully followed him through the sewers underneath the town. After walking through a twisting and winding tunnel, they came to an opening. When they walked inside, they saw they were in an old transport shaft.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Beneath the old transit station on the outskirts of Topeka," he replied. "It's one of the few transports that are still in operation since the occupation. It's a way we can get around without being detected by the forces above. Come on, step into one of the tubes. And word of advice…" They stepped into the tubes and they closed. "Close your eyes."

"Why's that?" she asked. Suddenly they were blasted through them, her eyelids fluttering. She closed them tightly as instructed, and felt her body sliding, reaching tremendous speeds. At one point, she actually felt warm, then the moment passed. When she came to a stop, the tube opened, and she and JC stepped out.

"The short range portion uses compressed air and evaporated chemicals to move you along," he said. "But then there's a matter transfer beam that actually accelerates you for the long trip. That's how it was so fast." They walked up to one of the walls.

"What is it now?" she asked. He placed his hand on one of the panels.

"Three, two, one, gamma, beta, alpha," he said, and the wall slid open to reveal a door. They both entered, and she felt another strange feeling as they moved out of the light into the darkness.

"Is this it?" she asked softly.

"Almost," he replied. They both entered another door, and found themselves in the center of a technological marvel…completely built in this underground area. As they walked in, several of the people spotted the, and pointed their blasters. JC and Dariana stopped.

"What the crap is this?" Lance said.

"Relax, McClain," JC replied. "She's with me."

"A prisoner?" Keith asked. "We shouldn't be bringing prisoners into the Den. You know this, cadet."

"Keith," he said, "this woman isn't military. She is Dariana Kovinx. She is my friend, and I trust her." They looked at him funny.

"Commander Kogane," Dariana said softly, "please believe us, I'm not here to cause harm. I'm part of a horrible time disturbance…one that caused reality to change. Things are not supposed to be this way."

"Did you call me, 'Commander'?" Keith asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied. He laughed.

"Either she's playing stupid," Lance said, "or she's completely delusional!"

"Please, just let me speak to Lenora!" she said. Suddenly, two people walked intot he room.

"What is going on out here?" the woman asked.

"Cadet Grend brought a Drule into the Den, ma'am," Lance replied. Dariana recognized her right away.

"I know you don't remember me," Dariana said. "But you have to trust me. From one Tech Sergeant to another….please." Dariana looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and after a minute of silence, she spoke.

"I'm Force Commander Lenora Holgersson," he replied. "And this is my husband and First Officer, Sven Holgersson." She looked her back in the eye. "Come with us. If you really are who you say you are, maybe you can help us." Dariana followed them into the next room. She knew if there was anyone that could help her sort out this mess, it would be her Space Marshall.


	11. Episode 210

**_KathDMD - _**_A little something for you to read. I know you're gonna love this arc._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Not in the best of all moods at the moment, but one inspiring enough to finish this episode. Perhaps I can mend the broken hearts in this story better than my own._

**_Theme Music : _**_"Say Something" by A Great Big World_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 36 : Say Something**

Sven closed the door as Dariana walked through it. Lenora turned around and looked at her.

"You're serious?" she asked. "You really think time has been altered?"

"I don't think, ma'am," she replied, "I know. The fact that there is no written or spoken record of Voltron at all proves it."

"What do you know about Voltron?" Sven asked. "It has been outlawed by the entire Drule Empire to even speak of it, yet from what we can tell, it is only a legend."

"It's not just a legend, sir," she replied. "It's real. As real as you or me. I'm not just a pilot. I'm Voltron Force."

"And how can we help?" Lenora asked.

"First thing you can do is tell me about your history," she replied. "Something in the past changed. I don't know what or how, but I need to know. In my history, Earth sent a team of specialists to Arus to seek out Voltron. That never happened?"

"There are classified files," Lenora said. "Files that spoke of a plan to send an exploration team to Arus. From what I know, the Alliance has been receiving distress calls from Arus for a long time…and for the most part ignored them entirely. The technology to reach the Far Galaxy was mediocre, as pre-hyperspace flights were even uncommon, and required alot of time and money. We don't know whether the legend of Voltron was really just a legend, or if there was any truth to it."

"There is always some truth to any legend," Dariana replied. "Voltron is no myth. It was forged by the Old Ones, tempered by the greatest smiths, and with contributions from five planets, including this one, brought to life by the soul of a powerful lamia."

"What is a 'lamia'? Lenora asked.

"A demon," Sven replied. "A witch of great power."

"I would not be so quick to judge," Dariana said. "Like it or not, you are looking at one of the last lamia in existence. I do not know the extent of my powers, or how to use them, but rest assured, everything I'm telling you is the truth."

"You can't be serious," Sven said. "You are just an ordinary Drule, military or not."

"I'll try to demonstrate," she replied, "but I've never tried this alone before…" She closed her eyes and focused. Her voltcom sparked suddenly, and her mind became void for a split second. She moved her hands in a small circle, and a ball of pure cold energy formed in them. All at once she released it, and a small snowball smacked Sven in the chest, smashing into a pile of snowflakes. While shocked, Lenora let out a small laugh and covered her mouth. She heard Sven swear in Norwegian under his breath.

"That was impressive," Lenora said. "But you said this is the first time you had done this alone?"

"I had been telekinetically linked to a lamia named Kovinx," she replied. "but since the time shift, that link seems to have been broken." She suddenly had a flashback of the dream…and how she was in control, with no sign of Kovinx. Could something have happened to her? "That's another reason I have to find out what caused the time shift, and more importantly, where all my friends went."

"If it involves delivering a blow to the Empire," Lenora said, "we are more than happy to help." Sven nodded. "You said Grend was one of your friends?"

"Our Force Leader, ma'am," Dariana replied. "The others were Systems Analyst Sergeant Seth Derringer of Ariel, Lieutenant Aroxia Truvall from Arus, and Tech Sergeant Sheri McGovern from Balto."

"Balto?" Lenora asked, concerned. "I don't know if you are aware of this…but Balto doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed by the Drule Empire." Dariana felt her heart skip out of fear.

"Wait," Dariana said, "there must be some record of her or her family. The Empire never outright kills large groups of people they could use as slaves. While chance s of survival is slim, I bet they were taken away on slave ships. There HAS to be some sort of record."

"If there is," she replied, "we know someone who can find out. He and his brother claim to be from Balto…escaped from the planet with their sister and foster parents before the attack. Darrell and Chip Stoker."

"Yes!" Dariana exclaimed. "They are from Balto! And if there's anyone that can help me track down Sergeant McGovern, it'll be Chip!" Lenora led the way, and the three of them left the room.

* * *

A tall and thin Drule officer entered the Space Marshall's office, carefully surveying it. The Space Marshall sat in his chair, his back turned to him.

"Sir," the man said, "the fleet has been deployed to Ariel as you requested."

"Excellent," the Space Marshall replied. "Where is Sergeant Kovinx?"

"She's running late, sir," he replied. "I'm sure she will be along soon. We will make sure the mission is a success."

"That you will," the Space Marshall said. "We have no room in the Empire for failures. Your father, Keezor, knows this. You should know this as well."

"Yes, sir," the young man replied.

"Sergeant Kerza," the Space Marshal said, "I need you to do more than just see the rest of the fleet off. I need you and Sergeant Kovinx to go with them. Be my eyes and ears. Observe the slave pits. Ensure that the work we are trying to accomplish there is being completed."

"And the slaves from Balto?" Kerza asked.

"They are already on their way to Ariel to join the rest of them," the Space Marshall replied. "Again, observe, and bring back word of their accomplishments. The Empress will be pleased with their progress." He stood up and carefully turned around, looking like the devil himself. "Make sure things are as they should be."

"Yes, Space Marshall Throk," he replied. He saluted, then left the office.

* * *

"Darrell, Chip, let me introduce Tech Sergeant Dariana Kovinx," Lenora said, Dariana entering the lab.

"Nice to meet you," Pidge said, reaching out to shake her hand. Chip came over and shook her hand as well.

"So," Chip said, "Lenora tells us that you are actually from a different time line?" Dariana nodded. "Fascinating! What do we look like there? I mean, assuming we even exist…" He let out a laugh.

"Same ol' Chip," she replied, "except without Sheri."

"Who's that?" Chip asked.

"My friend and teammate," she replied, "And your…um…girlfriend."

"Hey there, little bro!" Pidge laughed. "You got yourself a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, in another time line!" Chip replied. "But does she even exist here?" He stopped for a moment. "Wait a sec, let me cross reference the local indexing catalog files at the base with that of the last known census records. What planet was she from?"

"Balto," she replied. He stared at her in silence for a moment, then let out a sigh. "You do know Balto was destroyed, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "The original homeworld was destroyed by the Drule Empire, but the Alliance helped them build a new world. In both time lines, before the planet died, the Empire took many people as slaves. Is there any way to track them?"

"It's possible," Chip replied, keying seemingly random things into the computer. "Zarkon kept strict records of all of his captives, not just as a way to keep track of them, but as a fear tactic to use against them. 'If you escape, you will be missed, we will hunt you down, and you will die.'."

"Sounds about right," she replied. He keyed some things into the computer, bypassing security protocols. After a minute, he paused and turned to look at Pidge.

"Little help here?" he asked.

"Oh, right," Pidge replied, going to his terminal.

"It's going to take rerouting the signal through dummy terminals on the Outer Perimeter, so we don't give our location away," Chip said. They continued to work until a smile came on Chip's face. "We're in!"

"Jackpot!" Pidge said. "Easy."

"Now, what's her full name?" Chip asked.

"Sheri McGovern," Dariana replied. He started typing again.

"What does she look like?" he asked. She looked at him, confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"I'm just asking," he replied, continuing to type.

"She's about five foot tall, with pink hair tied up in pig tails," she replied. Chip smiled.

"Always liked pink," he said.

"I'm more partial to green," Pidge replied.

"Guys!" Lenora shouted. "Focus!"

"Yes, ma'am," they said simultaneously, continuing to work. Moments later, Chip's expression turned to excitement.

"I found her!" he exclaimed. "She was last checked in arriving on Ariel with a shipment of slaves. But what could they want there? It doesn't make any sense."

"I have to find out," Dariana replied. "Everyone seems to think I work for the Drule Military. I'm going to try and use that to book transport to Ariel."

"We can't let you go it alone," Lenora said. "There must be some way we can go with you." Dariana remembered her conversation with the other Drule sergeant earlier. Perhaps she could find a way to get him to help her.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied. Lenora placed a chip into Dariana's voltcom, and it sparked.

'Odd," she replied, "it's never done that before."

"What is it?" Dariana asked.

"It's a tracking and communications chip," she replied. "Pidge designed it for us. Allows us to modify the Drule weapons cache to be used as a communicator and GPS. I just never seen it short out like that."

"It might be me," Dariana replied. "We use similar devices, called 'voltcoms', to operate our ships. I wonder if this device came with me through the time shift." She thought about Tick, seeing him not attached to her voltcom. Then that made her think of Seth…and sadness came over her. _Wait, Seth is from Ariel. Maybe while I'm there, we can find him!_ "I'll let you know what I can find out. Then we can get to Ariel and rescue Sheri." _And Seth…._

* * *

Dariana walked through the door to her room and began looking through her desk drawers. She rustled through papers and checked through mail. As she began to get flustered from the search, she heard a knock on the door behind her. In walked the Drule officer she had seen earlier.

"Dari," he said, as if he was familiar with her, "where have you been? I already spoke to the Space Marshall about the mission. He's actually having us fly out to Ariel on the main transport to oversee operations! Think about it, babe! You and me finally getting off this rock and seeing the sights! I mean…on strict business, but….wow!"

"Did you say Ariel?" Dariana asked.

"Yeah!" he replied. "Where Commander Hazar and his troops fought and beat down the legendary Lion Riders! We get to watch over the corrite mining operation! I can only see big things for us, babe! Big things!"

"Yeah," she said, trying to sound excited. "That's wonderful." He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Babe," he said, "you sure you're alright? You seem distraught."

"I'm fine," she said. "I can't wait to get to Ariel."

"That's the spirit!" he said. "Now pack the rest of your clothes..." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Not that you're gonna need any." He winked at her. Then after giving her a quick peck on the lips, turned to walk out of the room. "Ship's leaving in two hours. Meet you in the hangar." He left. She stood there in shock for a while, her hand over her mouth, touching her lips…the same lips that man just kissed. She just came to the scary conclusion that she really wasn't alone last night….and worse….the idea excited her.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Aidan said. "You should be sending me and Rackens on this assignment, not you and the Viking."

"There's something odd about all this, Aidan," Lenora replied. "It's something Sven and I have to see through to the end."

"Why is Keith going, and I'm not?" Morgan protested. "It's bad enough he's obsessed with his training, now he has another excuse not to spend time with me? I'm his flacking girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"Calm down, Morganza," Jeff said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. "There's a reason for everything."

"Was there a reason for what happened to Christiane?" she snapped back at him. Jeff backed away slowly and sat down.

"You can't be blaming people for that, Morgan," Cliff said.

"I can blame anyone I want!" she shouted.

"Enough!" Sven shouted. "We made the decision, and this is how it must be. Keith, myself, Lenora, Lance and Hunk are going. We are going to help that Drule girl find her friends, and maybe, if we're lucky, return with the secret of Voltron. Until then, Kelly is in charge."

"Fine," Morgan said defiantly. "But listen to me, Sven. You make him go on this trip, and something happens, I'll never forgive you." She turned around and stormed out of the room. Aidan sighed.

"Seven hells…."

* * *

Dariana walked into the hangar and found Kerza standing on the platform. He looked over and saw her approaching and smiled.

"She's breathaking, eh?" he said. "And there's no finer crew than that of Captain Mongo! Just think, in about eight to twelve hours, we're gonna be on our way to Ariel!"

"Yeah," she replied. "Tell me, is it just gonna be us, or are there going to be more soldiers, or cargo?"

"A few cadets," he replied. "You weren't debriefed?" She shook her head no. "Then let me get on board and get everything situated. I'll fill you in on the way." He went to walk into the entry, and turned around at the last moment. "Dari...I love you." He walked into the ship. She shook her head, unsure what to thing, then raised her arm and tapped her voltcom.

"Len," she said. "You and the others need to locate the troops heading this way and detain them. The guard will be light. You can disguise yourselves and sneak aboard. But work quickly. I think the ship will be launching within the hour." She tapped the com to turn it off. She looked up at the sky.

"Seth," she whipsered with a tear in running down her cheek. "Where are you?"


	12. Episode 211

**_KathDMD - _**_I knew you would love that chapter. I thought it was a cool dynamic to have the twins working together, just to see what it would be like if they were on the same team. And yes, Kerza is Keezor's son, and evidently, Dariana's boyfriend in this time like. And worse...you'll find she's becoming conflicted. You will get to see what Kelly and the others are doing soon, but more importantly, once more of the story unfolds, you'll find out what happened to Christiane. I know, I told you some of it...but the story is going to shock you! (So yeah, go out and get some Ciroc...for the both of us!)_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **This was nothing short of incredible! And I owe it all to the fandom, because they know I love to tweet! And of course, my partner-in-crime, KathDMD, who continues to this day to push me beyond my limits._

**_Theme Music : _**_"The Change" by Garth Brooks_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 37 : A Revelation**

"There they are," Keith said. "Just like she said."

"So what's the plan?" Lance asked.

"We wait for them to pass, and take all five one on one by surprise," he replied. "If we can take them out quietly, we can avoid attracting attention." He looked over at Lance. "You got that?"

"I got it," Lance said, observing Keith's slightly annoyed tone. "Anyone ever tell you how cranky you get when you lead a mission? Should call you 'crankypants'…"

"Not funny," Keith replied. "Let's just do this. You all with me?"

"Sooner we get on board," Hunk said, "the sooner we eat. So…yeah, I'm ready."

"We are ready too," Sven said.

"Let's do this," Lenora said. JC nodded, and the six of them ran out behind the troops and attacked. Keith grabbed the troop's head , and pulled back, cracking his knee into the guy's back, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. Lance spun one around and hit him with a right cross, sending him reeling to the ground. Hunk clobbered one over the back of the head, and when he turned, punched him in the gut, and clocked him again, sending him to the ground. Sven spun one of them around and outright headbutted him, sending him into a dizzying spin, falling to the ground. The last one was able to get behind Lenora and grab her. She elbowed him, swung back to hit him in the face, then spun completely around with a kick to the side of the head, sending the last one to the ground. They looked down on the defeated troops, Lance rubbing his hands together.

"Well," he said, "that was fun." He looked over at Keith. "Shall we?" Keith shook his head, then began to remove the uniforms.

* * *

"Is everything ready, captain?" Kerza asked.

"Just about," Mongo replied. "The small security detail is just boarding now." He pointed to the screen as the six troop team assigned to this mission were seen boarding the ship. He turned to the robot at the helm. "As soon as the loading doors close, begin the initiation sequence. We can't afford any further delays. The slave ships have already arrived on Ariel. We should have been there already."

"We will make sure everything goes smoothly, captain," Kerza said.

"Don't think I don't know why the Space Marshall has sent you and Loken's daughter on this mission," Mongo said. "Keeping an eye on not just operations, but on Commander Hazar as well. Don't ever take me for a fool, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," Kerza replied. Dariana silently gasped. _Loken? Is that…my father? _

"I don't trust your father as far as I could throw him," Mongo said. He then turned to Dariana. "But I'm sure you of all people are looking forward to seeing your father again, Sergeant Kovinx."

"Yes, sir," she replied. _I'm going to see….my father? I've never met him….my father…._ She began to tear up.

"No need to cry," Mongo replied, a bit softer than before. "He's a great man. One of the finest in the Empire." He turned back to the robots. "Has the initiation sequence commenced?"

"We are ready to depart, captain," the robot replied.

"Then fire the engines and take us out of the Outer Perimeter," Mongo said. "Then input the course to Ariel and engage the hyperdrive."

"Yes, sir," the robot replied. The engines roared, and the ship slowly took off into the air, pushing its way through the atmosphere and slowly out of sight.

* * *

Hours had passed, and the ship was approaching Ariel. Dariana stood on the observation deck, looking through the glass at the world approaching. She closed her eyes and thought to herself.

"Please be safe," she whispered. Tears began to roll down her face. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she looked at the reflection in the glass and saw Kerza's reflection. She gasped.

"It's ok," he said. "I'm right here." She sighed nervously. _What is the deal with this guy? I'm not dense…I can see who he is to who I was supposed to be in this time line. But…he's not Seth. Why am I feeling this way?_

"Kerza," she said, "tell me how we first met."

"What?" he asked, half laughing. "You already know that."

"Of course," she said, her mind racing. "I just want to hear you say it. I like to think about it in my mind." _I need to know more._

"Back at the flight academy," he said. She looked back out the window, still staring at his reflection as he spoke. He stood behind her. "You had been wandering the halls aimlessly looking for your notes. I remember how cruel the kids were to you…calling you 'spoiled' just because you are Commander Loken's daughter." _Even in this time line, they bullied me. Tormenting me until I broke down._ He wrapped his arms around her lovingly, locking his arms, caressing her. She was taken aback, naturally, but she suddenly felt herself leaning into his embrace…feeling safe. "They put your notes up in the rafters. Jez and I climbed up there and got them down for you. Since then…I never could stop thinking about you." He held her tigher, and she closed her eyes. She felt happy…yet the thought that Seth was out there….it made her confused.

"Thank you," she said softly. He let out a small and sweet laugh.

"For what?" he asked.

"For no reason at all," she replied. "For just…being here." She watched as a smile came across his face in the reflection, and she smiled back. He slowly turned her around, and they kissed. It was slow and sweet…and as she slowly became lost in it, behind them, Ariel got closer and closer….closer to the time she would have to betray him.

* * *

The doors opened soon after landing, and the troops walked out of the ship, closely followed by Kerza and Dariana. They walked across the platform to the entrance to the mines. Kerza waved one hand, and the doors opened slowly. They walked forward into the mines and carefully made their way down twisting corridors. Dariana looked around as they walked, and found encased in energy barriers, the Krelshi. _What have they done to you?_ She felt a wave of emotion suddenly that translated into words.

_"Lamia….hear us….you are in grave danger! The very fabric of time is unraveling within these mines, and far away! The Old Ones are being released from their slumbering prison! Use your power! Restore the forge! We beg of you!"_

She nodded solemnly in acknowledgement as they all continued down the corridor. When they arrived in the heart of the corrite mine, she looked around and saw the salves working…mining the corrite and transporting it from deep within the caves to a loading bin. She watched as robot taskmasters whipped the slaves repeatedly…especially those who had been worked to exhaustion.

"Don't pay much mind to the taskmasters," Kerza said to her in a whisper. "I'm not fond of their methods, but without the corrite, the Empire would suffer at the hands of its enemies. There's no other way."

"There's always another way!" she whispered back, defiantly. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I know the visions have put you on edge lately," he said. "I remember you telling me about your grandmother's escapades on Arus, working to free slaves on planets like Doom. I know how much the visions of her and the stories your mother told you mean to you, and how much you dislike the slave pits."

"I LOATHE them, Kerza!" she snapped back.

"I know," he replied. "But you know I would do anything for you, my love. Even if it meant freeing every slave in the universe…bringing the entire Empire to a screeching halt." He lowered his voice even further. "Don't tell my father I said that though….or he'll have both of our heads." They both let out a small laugh. "There we go, a smile and a laugh. The bright side in this dark place. Think of that thought instead of the evil within. This will soon be our world, babe….you and me." She let out a content sigh. "I'm going to check with the Commander. You stay here and have the troops monitor the slaves." He leaned in to her again. "If you feel they are crossing a line, you have my authority to stop the taskmasters." She smiled again. He gave her a quick kiss, then walked away. One of the troops waked up to her from behind and leaned in.

"Are you sure you will be able to do this?" Lenora asked.

"I have to," she replied. "While part of me has absolutely fallen for him….you know as well as I do, this isn't right. For his sake, and everyone in the universe, we must set it right." She looked around. "Spread out and look for Sergeant McGovern. She won't know what she is. She may answer to 'Sheri'. Also, I need you to find someone else."

"Who?' Lenora asked.

"A very large man," she replied. "Built. He's originally from Ariel, and may be among the slaves. He was our Navigator and Systems Analyst, Seth Derringer."

"We'll find him," Sven said.

"Alright team," Keith said, "spread out and start looking. And Grend, be careful."

"I'm always careful," he replied. They split up and began looking through the slaves. Dariana walked through the cavern herself, watching them all work. She couldn't tell if she was more appalled or horrified by the conditions the slaves were in. _This is inhuman._ It was moments later she noticed a slave girl sorting through the rocks. She was shorter than the rest, her hair was actually a dark blonde, straggly and dirty. It lay in odd waves down her back, and some of it matted to her face as she worked. Dariana approached her and carefully looked. The woman then quickly turned around and looked her in the eye.

"It's you," Dariana whispered.

"You here to spit on me too?" the girl said. "I don't care how hard you beat me! I don't care if you spit on me and call me names, I won't do your bidding! Even if you and take me into the caves with those friends of yours and sexually torture me over and over again, I still won't pick another stone!" She paused a second. "Does it count as torture if I enjoy it?"

"It is you!" Dariana said in a loud whisper, almost shouting for joy. She immediately wrapped her arms around her and lifted her in the air in a hug. She gasped for air from how tightly Dariana was squeezing her.

"I was expecting a sixty-nine followed by a gang rape," she eeked out, "but a hug is just fine." Dariana put her down and smiled.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Dariana whispered excitedly.

"Do I know you?" Tails asked.

"No," Dariana said, still smiling. "No you don't. But you're one of my best friends. And I'm getting you out of here."

"What about the others?" Tails asked.

"Sheri McGovern," Dariana said to her, staring into her emerald green eyes, "If we can pull this off, every single person brought here from Balto, and every slave across the galaxy will be free." Tails stared back at her a moment. Then smiled.

"Then let's get the flack out of here!" she said, kicking over a shovel. "If it's a fight they want, I'll sure give it to them good!" She began to walk off. Dariana smiled.

"Yep," she whispered. "That's what she said."

* * *

The team carefully combed through the crowd, looking for any sign of Dariana's friends. They finally came upon one of the slave masters that was not a robot. He was a tall man…well built….looking a lot like Dariana had described. Lenora nodded to Sven, and he approached him.

"Are you Seth Derringer?" he asked.

"Seth Derringer is dead," he replied. "Your people killed what was left of him."

"A friend of his said he was from Ariel," Sven said. "You look just as she described."

"I don't have friends," he replied. "I work as a slave master. I appease the providers. I do what I must to survive."

"Has he gone mad?" Lenora whispered to Sven.

"No, _elskede,_" Sven whispered back. "He's forgotten who he was. I can see it in his eyes."

"What are you whispering about?" the man said angrily. Tails came running up to them, Dariana in tow. "What are you doing? An escaped slave!"

"Think we just blew our cover," Lance said.

"That can't be good," Hunk said.

"Snart," Tails said.

"You will all pay!" he shouted, and went to swing his whip. At once, Dariana's eyes glowed white. She held out her right hand, and wires made of pure energy shot into his forehead. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Suddenly, Dariana felt this intense pain…as memoried flowed between them. She suddenly saw him…saw his family killed…saw his friends destroyed…saw the love in his heart for anyone and anything drain away. Tears streamed down her face as the sorrow overwhelmed her.

"I am dead," she said softly. "My heart and everything in it is dead….cold….alone. There is nothing….I am nothing….." The connection broke, and he fell to the ground with a thud. She staggered backwards and blinked several times, the wires returning to her fingers, and her voltcom deactivating. Her eyes turned back to yellow, and she breathed heavily.

"What happened?" Keith asked. She looked up at him.

"He lost everything, Commander," she said, still crying. "There's no hope." She wiped her eyes. Suddenly, they heard shouting from the caves. "We have to get out of here. Mongo is in the control room with Kerza. We have to hijack the ship and get to Arus!"

"Agreed," Lenora replied. "Hunk, can you carry him?"

"I got this," he replied.

"Let's get out of here before…" Lance said, just as the robot taskmasters opened fire. "…they start firing on us." He sighed.

"Let's move!" Keith shouted. They all ran through the caves, headed for the surface. They ran out of the caves and into the ship.

"Get in!" Dariana shouted. She saw the robots closing in on them, and waved the others inside. Once inside, Dariana touched the panel, her eyes glowing again, and the door slid shut and sealed tight. She ran after the others, and followed them to the bridge. As they entered, Sven and lance sat at the helm.

"Lance," Keith said, "think you can fly this thing?"

"Kogane," he replied, "I can fly anything! And long as the Viking's co-piloting, we'll get there in no time!"

"_Ja_," Sven replied. "Engines are primed, and liftoff already initiated."

"Then let's leave this rock!" lance shouted, pushing the throttle to full. The engines fired, and the ship lifted into the sky, and took off into the atmosphere. The robots and Captain Mongo shouted in anger as they watched their ship fly away.

"Setting a course for Arus," Sven said. "Ready to engage hyperdrive."

As this all went on, several decks below, a door opened, and out of the corridor stepped a shaken Kerza…wielding a blaster. He staggered through the halls, heading for the lift to the bridge.

"Engaging hyperdrive!" Lance shouted, and the ship disappeared, speeding towards Arus…and the secret of Voltron.


	13. Episode 212

**_KathDMD - _**_Dariana does like Kerza. But no only is she torn about betraying him, but betraying Seth as well. Tails...you know her innuendos know no bounds! As for Seth...you will get a shocker by the end of this episode! The team will come out more as the arc progresses...and yeah, it is cool to see Lance and Keith in their bantering glory._

**_ selena devargo- _**_Glad you approve! Enjoy the story! :)_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **This is the moment the KA Fandom has been waiting for! I hope I do not disappoint!_

**_Theme Music : _**_"Awake and Alive" by Skillet_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 38 : Awakening**

Kerza nervously entered the lift and turned around. Hey keyed several things into the keypad, and the doors closed, sending the lift up towards its destination. He stood there staring at the doors, his hand tightly wrapped around the handle of his blaster, trigger at the ready. He took in one deep breath as the lift slowed, arriving at its destination. The doors swung open, and he stormed out, pointing the blaster at the crew.

"Stop what you're doing right now!" he shouted. They turned quickly, and everyone raised their hands. Dariana turned and saw him. "Dari, come over by me."

"Don't do this, Kerza," she said, beginning to cry. "This has to happen."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "They are humans! They've hijacked this ship!"

"Can we at least drop out of hyperdrive before we all crash into Arus and die?" Lance said, half joking.

"Shut the flack up!" Kerza shouted.

"Kerza, please listen to me!" Dariana said. "We have to go to Arus! We have to set history right! You have to trust me!"

"You're with them?" he asked, confused and hurt. "What are you doing, Dariana? After what the Arusians did to your grandmother? What would your father say?"

"My father would be proud of me!" she shouted through her tears. _I'll never know._ "Kerza, we have to do what it right!"

"It's those visions!" he said. "Those visions are driving you mad!"

"The visions are true, Kerza!" she shouted back. "Like it or not, I am lamia. Just like my father. Just like my grandmother. And by doing this, I'm going to save them. I'm going to save them all." She stared back into his yellow eyes, as if she were pleading with him for her very life….her heart and soul reaching out to him. "Please, Kerza….don't do this." There was a moment of silence before he finally lowered his blaster.

"I said I would do anything for you, my love," he replied. "If you really believe this is destiny, I have no choice but to follow you." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He instinctively held her back, both of them crying. Lance turned back to the controls.

"Viking!" he shouted. "We have a problem!" Sven turned and looked at the controls, then began franticly keying things in and pulling levers.

"We are too close to the planet to come out of hyperspace in time!" he shouted. "I'm trying to shut down the reactor, but by the time we get below hypermach, we'll be feet from the surface!"

"Do what you have to!" Keith said. He turned to Dariana and Kerza. "Are there any escape pods? Is it safe to jettison?"

"There are pods," Kerza replied, "but at this speed, or at that altitude, it will be impossible to activate."

"I won't let it end here," Dariana shouted.

"We have minutes!" Lance shouted. "You better think of something!"

"Hunk," Dariana said, "Come with us. We need to get to engineering deck. Maybe I can find a way to activate the reverse thrusters, or find a way to jettison the pods safely." She chose Hunk, not just for his strength, but for the one thing that bound them….Yellow. The three entered the lift and the doors slid closed.

* * *

Dariana, Hunk and Kerza ran out of the lift and down the corridors to engineering. Upon entering, they were overwhelmed by the size of the engines, and how out of control they were. Dariana shook her head, as thoughts rolled through it.

"I don't remember seeing anything like this at the Academy," Kerza said.

"I have," Dariana said. "The schematic was of a class three fusion generator with bi-fractal irradiators and multi-hyper thrust ports."

"You know your stuff," Hunk said.

"In my time line, this is commonplace," she said. "In fact I…" Dariana paused for a moment, and saw a pile of discarded parts on the floor.

"Wait a minute," Kerza said. "What do you mean 'your time line'?"

"There's no time to explain," Dariana explained, running to the pile.

"Draiana," Hunk said, "The way these generators are set up, we can reverse the thrust, but there's not enough time to redirect the flow!"

"I have enough time to do this," she replied, quickly tinkering with the parts. Her hands moved fast, and with the precision of a surgeon. Within minutes she placed the final chip into the device, and the generator parts began to make a familiar ticking noise as her voltcom powered up its circuitry.

"It's alive!" Kerza said.

"A space mouse?" Hunk asked.

"One of the best!" Dariana shouted. "Tick, I need you to reverse the thrusters by redirecting the flow. Can you do it?" It let out two quick yet affirmative clicks. It scurried off and into the engine's inner workings.

"How is a space mouse supposed to get the retro jets working?" Kerza asked.

"He's no ordinary space mouse," she replied. "But he's gonna need some help. I need you on that terminal. Hunk, help me with manually overriding the compensators." Kerza began entering sequences of numbers into the terminal. Dariana grabbed a ten by ten access panel, two inches thick, and easily pulled it off the engine and turned to Hunk. "Here, hold this." She handed it to Hunk, and he strained under the weight of it, gently setting it down against the wall.

"Remind me to have you around when I'm doing the crush car circuit again," Hunk said, surprised by her strength and mechanical ability. She pulled paper several pipes and clamped them down.

"That should add a little more pressure to the main conduit," she said. "You got that switch open?"

"Almost got it!" Kerza said. The panel beeped, and they heard a bang. "Done!"

"Tick should have the systems rerouted any second now," Dariana said. "Grab onto something….it's gonna be a rough landing."

* * *

"I don't know what just happened," Lance shouted, "but the retros just kicked in! We're slowing down!"

"Not enough to make this a comfortable landing though," Sven said.

"Brace for impact!" Keith shouted. He, JC and Lenora sat in seats and strapped in. Within moments, the ship crashed and skidded along the ground. Everything shook, and the crew held on for dear life. Minutes later, it skidded to a halt just shy of the edge of the lake…just outside the Castle of Lions.

"Well," Lance said, "we're alive."

"That goes without saying," Lenora said, removing the safety harness. "Status report?"

"I'm sorry, _min elskede_," Sven replied. "The ship will not fly again."

"Where are we?" Keith asked.

"It looks like we are on Arus," Sven replied. "But look!" They all observed the viewscreen, and stood in awe seeing the Castle of Lions towering above them. "It looks like a castle!"

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Lance said.

"All the same," Lenora said, "we have to check it out." She raised her arm to her mouth. "Hunk, gather the others and meet us outside the ship. There's a castle here, and we want to check it out." She put down her arm. "Let's go." They all unstrapped themselves and followed her into the lift, headed for the loading deck.

* * *

The team slowly made their way across the bridge to the gates of the castle. They looked up at how majestically tall it stood in awe. At once, they heard the wooden doors creak open, the castle itself, though majestic, had obviously fallen into disrepair.

"Let's proceed," Lenora said. Keith stopped her.

"Len," he said, "let me take point on this one."

"I can't let you do that, Kogane," she replied.

"You have to," he said. He looked her in the eye. "Something is drawing me in. I can't explain it. It's almost like a voice in my head."

"Please let him," Dariana said. "I've learned that sometimes you need to follow the voices and let them lead you."

"Long as they don't tell you to jump off a cliff," Lance joked. Keith shot a cold stare at him. "Fine. Go on 'crankypants'." They walked carefully through the doors. As JC, who was last, stepped inside, the doors slammed shut. They tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Who dares enter this castle?" a voice echoed through the halls.

"Fan out!" Lenora shouted. Everyone tried to form a circle, ready for a fight, then the lights went out.

"Guys?" Hunk shouted. "I can't see!"

"Hold it together!" Sven shouted. "I sense something approaching!"

"I didn't come all this way to have my own snart handed to me!" JC said between his teeth, ready for a fight. Keith's senses took over…he heard a noise, and went for it.

"Dammit, Keith!" Lance shouted. "Don't run off!" Keith ran at the noise and connected with the figure in the dark. He fought, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, and they were easily blocked. The two were more than a match for one another. He grabbed their arm and flipped them, but they landed on their feet and jerked him towards them, going to clock him in the face. He fell backwards, avoiding the blow, and elbowed them in the back. The swings became faster, and Keith used every last bit of strategy to outwit his opponent…but it seemed as if they knew his every thought. He dodged one last punch, spun around, and was able to lock his arms around his opponent. He held tightly, and they nearly struggled free. They elbowed him, spun him around and slammed him, back first into the wall, pinning him.

"Icy flame, light like day!" Dariana shouted, and a blast of blue fire flashed from her hand at the chandelier above, lighting it. All the fighting stopped, and Keith found him face to face with the deep blue eyes of the woman that defeated him…now more powerless than he was in the dark.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, staring back into Keith's eyes. She was filled with anger, fear, and curiosity. He started back with a strange intensity…one that sent chills through her. But she stood firm.

"I'm Keith Kogane," he replied. "My team and I crash landed here escaping from the Drule Empire."

"Yet there are two Drules with you?" she asked angrily.

"We are allies, your highness," Dariana replied with a bow. Keith's eyes relaxed slightly.

"You're highness?" he asked. After a slight pause, she finally released him, and turned to face the others.

"I am Princess Allura Altaire," she said, "current reigning monarch of Planet Arus. Why are you here? Hasn't Zarkon done enough to me and my people?"

"We don't work for Zarkon," Dariana replied. "Your highness, something terrible has happened. Time is being ripped asunder. We've come here from across the galaxies to reactivate the lions."

"Voltron?" she asked. "The legend is just that. Nothing more than a made up story. So if you are looking for power, you've come to the wrong planet. Zarkon murdered my parents in cold blood, and my people live out their lives in the caves. Just in these last few weeks, I have lost my dearest Nanny, and my royal advisor, Coran. Both died trying to protect me and my family."

"Your highness," Dariana said, "I implore you, please listen to me. I know for a fact the lions exist! The only way to beat back the Empire and set things right is to bring back Voltron!"

"And who are you to give me orders?" Allura asked.

"Your majesty," she replied, "My name is Dariana Kovinx." Allura's eyes widened. "I am the last of the lamia. I beg of you, if not for me, then for your father's memory, please allow us access to the lions!"

"My father nearly lost his life before the great Zarkonian Wars," she said. "His greatest ally became his greatest enemy. She, too, bore the name 'Kovinx'. Her powers nearly destroyed him before I was even a thought in his head!"

"And if we don't succeed in our mission," Dariana shouted, "that will come to pass! We have to stop the Drule Empire NOW, and find the one responsible for bending time." She approached Allura. "Your highness, in my time line, Voltron became a bastion of freedom and peace for everyone. It is because of these pilots that whole worlds owed a debt of gratitude to Arus and her people….a world finally free of Zarkon and his tyranny. So once again, I implore you….grant us access to the lions. Let us form Voltron and stop this madness before everything left that you hold dear becomes less than a memory." Allura looked at her, and breathed a hefty sigh.

"I will need to consult my advisor," she said. "Until then, I suggest going to the dining hall and wait. I will have my nieces guide you." She waved her hand, and from out of nowhere, two young women leaped to the ground in front of her. "May I introduce Lady Larmina and Lady Aroxia." The girls did a slight bow. JC raised an eyebrow. "Please show them to the dining hall."

"This way," Larmina said, and the two girls walked ahead of them into the next room, the team following them. Keith took one last look at Allura.

"She's incredible," he whispered. "How did she learn to fight like that?" He turned to follow the team into the room, and Allura turned and watched him go.

"He fights well," she said to herself. "He fights like Lion Knight of Arus."

* * *

Allura carefully walked through the darkness of the catacombs, a single candle lighting her way. She knew that with the coming of these visitors, it was possible the prophecy she has been told was indeed coming to pass. She turned and waved her arms in front of a nearby wall, and it slid open, revealing a tomb…the tomb of King Alfor. She kneeled before it.

"Father," she said, "Strangers have come to the castle, and claim to need the secret of Voltron. They wish to bring life to the Defender. But how do I know I can trust them, Father?" The spirit of King Alfor appeared before her.

"My daughter," he said, "these strangers come from a land far beyond our own world. Their reasons for being here are more complex than they seem. There are many secrets hidden within them. But the Drule woman…."

"She claims to be lamia, Father," she said. "She also calls herself 'Kovinx'. She could be a danger."

"No!" Alfor shouted. "My daughter, you may never understand what happened all those years ago, but the name 'Kovinx' is one I have always trusted with my life. Good or bad, right or wrong, I always placed my trust in her. Please, my daughter, take the keys from my place of rest. Take them to these men and women. Let them see the resting places of the lions. I pray that Voltron will be reborn, and will free our people once and for all."

"I understand, Father," she replied. "You have always guided me with your wisdom." His spirit slowly disappeared, and she reached into the sarcophagus and removed a box. She opened it, and inside were five keys…the keys to the Lions, the companions of the Lion Knights of Arus.

* * *

The remains of the ship sparked and fizzled, but for now were as safe as any place on this planet. But inside, something was stirring. Along with the ticks and clicks of a clockwork mouse scurrying about, the sound of a man deep in sleep….breathing heavily. His mind began to twist and turn….and spin…..and spin. Then all at once, the breathing stopped….and his eyes opened….a wild look of revenge within them.


	14. Episode 213

**_ Cubbie and Chris - _**_You know I was plotting this K/A Intro for a while now. This arc is an AU within an AU. Keith and the team never launched for Arus. But naturally, as they did arrive on Arus, they would click. Meant to be, ya know. The reason for the fight? Allura lost Coran and Nanny. She became the tougher Allura from VF. She was defending her castle, and her fighting skills were a match for Keith's. That was the point...they are a perfect fit in every way. This next episode is the clincher for her...this man she barely knows is her destiny...and she knows it!_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Mid-Season finale! The arc is going to begin it's swing after this. I am planning on taking a short break after this posts, but fully intend on seeing the story through to the end. I just need some time to not be in a funk. I guess that happens to the best of us. -shrugs-_

**_Theme Music : _**_"Perfume" by Britney Spears_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 39 : The Girl in Glass**

"Your excellency," High Marshall Keezor said to the Empress, "the girl has been transferred to Planet Doom, as you requested."

"Excellent," Twyla replied. "She could put a stop to the entire plan."

"I don't fully understand," Keezor replied. "What is it about a simple resistance member that could bring down the Empire?"

"Idiot!" she shouted. He cringed. "She is a seer!" Keezor stared at her with a blank look. "Am I the only one who knows this? She knows things she shouldn't! Things even you should never know. We need to see to it that the visions she sees are never to see the light of day!"

"I understand, your excellency," he replied. "That is why we have sent her to Planet Doom. Witch Haggar has a plan that will keep the girl out of reach of any kind of rescue. While I am not sure what that entails, I can assure you that the girl will not escape."

"She better not," Twyla shouted. "Because if so much as one word leaves her mind and causes things to change, the first person that will feel my wrath will be YOU!" She pointed sharply at Keezor. "Also, I hear the ship carrying your son and the daughter of Loken was hijacked by the Earth Resistance."

"Yes," he replied. "The ship was last headed for Arus. We believe it crash landed on the surface. I am sending my best men to try to retrieve the slaves and hopefully find the cadets."

"Force Commander Kovinx is already mobilizing on Ariel," she said. "Should you need assistance, he is more than willing to join your strike."

"That won't be necessary," Keezor repied. "I have contacted Doom. They are about to mount another air assault on Arus. They will locate the ship, and carpet bomb any living thing not resembling a Drule. I hear they will also be launching a robeast. The castle is the last building standing. King Zarkon plans to destroy it as a symbol to the Arusian people that hope for their freedom is dead!"

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Just make sure the castle is obliterated. Assist them if necessary. I want that castle leveled as much as Zarkon! Let's make this gesture not just a symbol to the Arusians, but the entire universe….never to challenge the indestructible might of the Drule Empire!" She laughed maniacally.

* * *

"The people that hadn't been killed or taken as slaves are living in the caves," Larmina said. "They hid with our aunt in the hopes that Zarkon would leave the planet, and we could begin to rebuild. But that hasn't happened."

"Earth received distress signals from Arus," Lenora said, "but the Earth itself had been attacked and dominated by the Drule Empire. We're actually part of the resistance force trying to overthrow Drule rule."

"I wanted to start a resistance movement here on Arus," Larmina said. "My aunt seems to think even with our fighting skills, we don't stand a chance against Zarkon's army of robot warriors."

"Anything is possible," Lenora said. "Once we get Voltron back in action, We will be more than happy to help you lead a resistance." She held out her hand to shake hers. "By the way, my name is Lenora. But you can call me Len."

"For someone from across the universe," Larmina replied, "you're pretty cool. You can call me 'Mina'." She leaned to whisper in Lenora's ear. "I don't even let Aroxia call me that." Lenora smiled as she held her hand, solidifying their friendship. On the other side of the room, JC sat there with his head resting in his hands waiting. Aroxia came up to him.

"What's bothering you?" she asked him.

"Everything, actually," he replied with a sigh. "Since running into Dariana, things have become more exciting, but more complicated. She seems to think time has changed. She's supposed to be my friend, but things are crazy."

"Believe me," she replied, "I know what crazy is like. Running from Zarkon's troops instead of fighting them. You know, my own mother was cut down by them. I don't like running from them….I want to fight. And it's frustrating."

"I know the feeling," JC replied. "All my life, me and my family were hiding in war camps, trying to stay one step ahead of the Drules. One day, I ran into the Resistance, and offered to join them." He paused for a moment. "By the way, I'm JC."

"That's a cool name," she replied. "It's funny…I look at you, and get the strangest feeling like I've known you all my life."

"Couldn't have," he replied. "This is the first time I've ever left Earth."

"You should try having your planet blow up, then get forced to migrate to another planet as a slave," Tails said, walking over to them. "Believe me though, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Dariana came over to them.

"Things are going to change," she replied. "You don't know it yet, but we are all a team. And one way or the other, I'll find a way to get us all back to where we need to be."

"What do you mean?" Aroxia asked.

"You are Roxy Truvall," she replied. "Pilot of Jet Red, second in command of the Voltron Force…..OUR Voltron Force."

"She's my Lieutenant?" JC asked.

"She's your friend," Dariana replied, "and mine too. I know it's crazy, but it's true. And once time has been fixed, things will go back to normal."

"As long as I'm able to fight," Roxy said.

"You're a born fighter," Dariana said with a smile, "and much braver than I am."

* * *

Seth sat up from a dead sleep, then got to his feet. His mind was filled with rage….still brainwashed from the conditioning he had received from the Drules on Ariel. In his mind, his slaves had escaped, and it was his job to return them. He headed for the cargo bay doors, and exited the ship. He walked quickly across the bridge to the castle entrance. He tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. He paused for a moment, looking it over. In the background, the sound of clicking, and scurrying feet sounded. He paid no mind. He started to bash into the door as hard as he could. After several attempts, the old wooden doors flung open, and he charged in, stopping to look around. He saw light to his right, and began heading for the dining hall.

"What was that?" Keith asked.

"It sounds like we got company," Lance said, pulling a blaster. Seth barged into the dining hall.

"Seth!" Dariana shouted. "Please don't do this!" Her eyes started to glow, and he took a step back for a moment. When he went to lunge at her, the sound of clicking, followed by the scurrying of little feet became louder.

"What the flack?" Tails asked.

"Tick!" Dariana shouted. Tick leaped at Seth, and began to transform, latching on to Seth's ear. He arched backwards, grabbing at the ear, trying to pull it off. Tick's mechanichal body twisted and turned to form around his ear, filling it, and connecting to the nerves in his inner ear. Suddenly, he stopped fighting….and looked up at Dariana, his eyes as blue as ever.

"Dari?" Seth said. "What's happening? Why are we in the Castle of Lions?" He looked around. "Something doesn't look right." He turned to look at Tails. "Tails, what happened to your hair?"

"Why are you calling me that?" Tails asked. "And what's wrong with my hair?" she said in a huff.

"Dari," he said, "what in the world…"

"I can explain later," dariana replied. "Are you saying you do remember me? Do you remember Project Defender?"

"Of course I do," Seth replied. "Why wouldn't I?" She smiled and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"What's going on?" Kerza asked. Dariana turned to him.

"He remembers," Dariana replied, smiling. "My best friend in the whole universe remembers me." Just then, Allura returned from the catacombs.

"I have the keys," she said, "and a way for the pilots to reach the Lions. But you will need to hurry. I have just received word that Zarkon has sent not only another fleet to bomb this castle, but also a robeast to level it to the ground!"

"Then let's take the keys and move!' Lenora said.

"Len," Dariana said, "please let Keith take point on this. He was meant for the Black Lion." Lenora raised an eyebrow. "You will understand when you arrive and power up Green Lion. Sheri, please go with her. JC, stay with Keith. Aroxia, you're with Lance. Seth, I need you to ride in Blue with Sven. Hunk, I'll shadow you in Yellow."

"Come, this way!" Allura said. She led them up the steps and into the Control Room. She keyed in commands into the control panel, and the towers raised, revealing the doors to the tunnels the led to the lions.

"Grab the swings and take the shuttles," Dariana said. "They will take you to the Lions." She walked over to Allura and leaned to whisper something in her ear. Her eyes widened. Dariana smiled, then followed Hunk into the chute. Keith approached her.

"You should take Lady Larmina and head for the caves," he said. "You'll be safe there.

"I am all that is left of the hope of my people," she replied, "just like this castle. I won't abandon it. I will stay to the end." He looked into her eyes…fear and confidence filling them.

"I will do my best to protect it for you," he said without thinking. Then out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He was taken by surprise, but quickly meant into her kiss…as if it was meant to be. When the kiss broke, she nodded. He confusedly nodded back, and took off, joining JC in the chute to Black Lion.

"Good luck, son of Arus," she said with a smile.

* * *

A dark and cold area of the dungeons of Castle Doom housed the darkest magic imaginable. A cat with dark purple fur hops down from a perch and strutted across the room, coming over to a cloaked figure nearby, working feverishly. It let out a screeching meow.

"Patience, kitty," the old woman cackled. "The spell is almost ready. It is the only way to keep the girl alive, yet bury her abilities."

"What do you want from me?" the girl screamed, chained and shackled to the wall.

"I want nothing from you!" Haggar shouted. "Young Christiane….you were given to me with the purpose of imprisoning you." She turned and glided over to her, coming face to face with Christiane, their faces just inches apart. "I know not to lay a finger on you, Seer! Your powers may not be fully developed, but the damage your mere touch can do is well known to me and my kind." She grinned. Haggar backed away, and glided back to her cauldron.

"Then you plan to leave me trapped in this dungeon?" Christaine asked. "Why does the Empire want me trapped here? What is it about my power that they fear?"

"They fear what we all fear," Haggar replied. "Destiny." She waved her hand over the cauldron. "Quell thine soul of time to pass, surround this girl in solid glass!" She waved her hands in a circle, and a mist surrounded Christiane.

"What are you doing?" she shouted in fear. "Stop! Please! Don't do this!" She screamed as she disappeared from the shackles. Haggar let out a cackle, and held out her hand.

"Don't worry, my dear," she said. "I did the one thing you could not. I removed the voices in your head. Now….you are truly alone." She cackled loudly, and Cova let out another screeching meow.

* * *

The seats from the tunnels rose up into the lions, and the pilots and passengers took their places, strapping themselves in.

"Alright everyone," Keith shouted. "Insert all keys!" They all inserted the keys, and the keys slipped into place, the lions powering on, and coming to life.

"This is incredible!" Lance said.

"The sheer power behind these controls," Lenora exclaimed as Green roared to life.

"The controls are standard," Sven said. "Still, this will take some getting used to."

"Let's get moving and stop Zarkon!" Hunk said.

"Get the feel for the lion," Dariana said, drawing on her limited experience behind the controls. "We need to take out that fleet first to stop the bombing."

"Agreed," Keith said. "Launch!" The lions took off from their dens, and headed towards the approaching fleet.

"Use your missiles long range," Dariana shouted. "Close range, work the legs and jaws! Tear into the command ship!" Keith took off ahead and began firing on the drones, taking them out a few at a time. The rest took his lead, expertly gliding through the air and firing on the approaching fleet.

"They are destroying our ships!" one of the robots shouted to Commander Yurak.

"That's impossible!" Yurak shouted back. "I won't be done in by some robot lion ships! Release the robeast! Raze the castle!" The command ship opened, and a robeast in the shape of an upright beetle emerged. It's wings expanded, and it flew at the castle.

"Keith!" JC shouted, watching the scanners, "something just launched from the command ship!"

"It looks like a robeast!" Lance shouted.

"The drones are all but gone," Roxy shouted. "We need to form Voltron!"

"If we don't hurry," Hunk said, "it'll destroy the castle!" Sure enough, the robeast opened fire, and the walls and foundation began to crumble.

"Come on…" Dariana said quietly, closing her eyes. Suddenly, it happened. Out of the rubble, a new and more modern castle rose. It stood taller and sleeker than the old building before it, and within seconds, laser fire emanated from it, attacking the robeast.

"It's a whole new castle!" Sven shouted. "Look! The princess is firing at the robeast!"

"She's buying us time!" Keith said.

"Then let's form Voltron," Dariana said. "Sending diagram now." Dariana keyed in commands, and Keith read his screen.

"Right," he said. "Ready to form Voltron!" He grabbed the handles and turned them ninety degrees. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The lions flew into the air together, and an electrical field surrounded them. The lions were guided into position and began to transform.

"Form feet and legs!" Keith shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" Voltron came together, the head forming, and its eyes lighting up with power. It crossed its arms, and one by one, the lions roared. Voltron was whole once again.

"Holy crap!" Hunk shouted. "We're piloting a giant robot!"

"Not the time to get overexcited, Hunk," Lenora said. "We need to surpass the learning curve, and fast!"

"Let's move!" Keith shouted. Voltron bolted forward and tackled the beast to the ground. They tumbled end over end until Voltron released him, and they both got to their feet.

"Do we have any weapons?" Keith asked.

"The ultimate weapon is the Blazing Sword," Dariana said. "Use the controls to have Red and Green form the sword!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" Keith shouted. Voltron's hands clanked together, then pulled apart. The energy beam formed the Blazing Sword. The beast fired missiles at Voltron, but he blocked them with the sword. "Let's take it out!" Voltron leaped into the air, swinging hard, and sliced vertically through the robeast. The robeast fell apart and exploded.

"We did it!" Lenora shouted. The command ship opened fire on Voltron, hitting Green hard. Voltron fell hard.

"_Elskede!_" Sven shouted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, Sven," she replied, climbing back into her seat. "A little shaken up, but OK."

"Time to return the favor!" Keith said. They flew up into the air. As they did, Dariana suddenly felt a surge of energy…as if everyone's thoughts had unified.

_ "Young one…unlock my secrets…the power of five now becomes one…"_

Voltron broke apart, and the lions shifted, Green now forming the center. Dariana surged with power as the head formed…Voltron's face appearing with black lips.

"I don't know what happened," Lenora shouted, "but I like it!" She pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. "Form Blazing…." Two Norwegian throwing axes formed in his hands. Voltron threw with all his might….with deadly precision. The first split the entire bridge of the ship in two. The second embedded in the engines, causing the ship to explode. Voltron floated nearby, as the team watched the ship disintegrate.

"You did it!" the voice of Allura echoed through their coms.

"We still need to rid Earth of the Drules," Keith said. "Princess…are you alright with us using Voltron to stop them?"

"I don't understand why," she said, "but I trust you, keith Kogane."

"I promise to return to you," he said. Voltron split into the lions, and they took off into space. Allura watched as they flew away.

"I know you will…." she said.

* * *

Christiane awoke in the middle of nothingness. She stood up, free of her bonds and looked around.

"Hello?" she shouted, and her voice echoed around. She moved forward and bumped into glass. She suddenly realized she was trapped….trapped inside a sphere of glass.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed. "You can't do this to me!"

"I'm afraid she has," a soft and raggedy voice said from behind her. When Christiane turned around, she saw a hooded figure with a red cape approach.

"Who are you?" Christiane asked. "What is going on?"

"You are here because they fear the change," the woman said. "They know you have the power to stop what has come to pass. If you want to know the secret they fear so well, touch me." Christiane felt fearful, and hesitated. "Touch me, seer, and see eternity." Christiane reached out and pushed back the hood. The face was half beautiful, half ugly, all Drule. She caressed the side of her face, and suddenly, Christiane was filled with the most intense pain imaginable….the memories of what never was.


	15. Episode 214

**KathDMD **- _Seth only is aware due to Tick acting as an implant. As for Morgan...that whole situation is going to get really complicated really quick! And I knew you'd like Lenora's Green Center cameo. Priceless. Christiane is trapped in Haggar's glass prison...but you already know your first guess as to with whom was wrong. In this episode, you'll start to put those pieces together._

_**selena devargo -** This is one of the things I love about doing an alternate time line arc. Anything goes! Glad you are enjoying the story!_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Back from the mid-season. The arc continues. Been through a lot of personal turmoil lately. Thankful for a group of great friends (and fans) for helping me through it. I was hoping to post this chapter sooner than this, but I had to fall back on "Plan B". Consider this your "Saturday Morning Cartoon"._

**_Theme Music : _**_"Wide Awake" by Katy Perry_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 40 : The Defender's Battle**

"How are the power levels holding?" Dariana asked.

"Everything seems to be fine," Hunk replied. "Power levels are normal."

"Now," Kerza said, looking Dariana dead in the eye, "maybe it's time you explained to me what all this is about." She took a deep breath.

"Kerza," she said, "something happened to time. I mean, things are not the way they should be."

"You said that man was your best friend," he said. "You've never met him before in your entire life! I mean, you never had any involvement with humans, and now you seem to be defending them. It's almost like I don't even know you."

"You don't," Dariana said solemnly. "Kerza, I'm not the same Dariana you knew. Something in the distant past changed reality, and that's why we are all mixed up in this. It all started with the dreams."

"What happened in those dreams?" Kerza asked. "Did something happen that changed you? I don't understand, Dari. We were so in love…and now I get the feeling like you don't care if I exist." There was a slight pause, and she looked at the ground.

"Kerza," she said softly, "another time line exists along side this one. The events in the past changed, and this is the course that was taken. In the time line I am from…you may not even exist." He gasped. "Please believe me when I say I care about you. Kerza, you have been like a dream to me…one of the best dreams I've ever had."

"But just a dream," he said, sadly. "I suppose the night before we left on this mission was just a dream too. You seducing me like you always do. Where has that woman gone? Where has that passion for life…and for me…gone?"

"It's a part of me," she said softly. "This 'me' might not remember it, because to me, none of this existed. When things go back to the way they should be…" She paused a moment, and envisioned the fact that everything and anything here, to her, will be wiped out of existence. "…the Dariana you knew will not only return, but love you and care for you for the rest of her life." He sighed.

"You even sound like her," he said, turning away from her.

"I am her," she replied. "And if it's one thing I know…it's that if there is any man I'd want to spend the rest of my days with, it would be you." He turned to her, and without thinking, she grabbed him and kissed him forcefully. Hunk saw them in the reflection of one of the panels.

"Hello?' he said, "I'm still here ya know." They broke the kiss and let out a small laught.

"Sorry," she said.

"I'm not," Kerza replied, still looking into her bright yellow eyes. Part of her felt aglow with power and excitement…while a small part of her heart screamed at her to let go before it's too late.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Aidan said.

"Yeah," Morgan replied. "Are you sure they are coming?"

"The Stoker Twins haven't let us down yet," he replied. "If they say they've detected an energy signature consistent with Dariana's weapons cache, I believe them."

"Listen," Kelly said, "we still need to be careful. I don't want to lose anyone in this skirmish. We need to take out the generator if they even want a remote chance of succeeding."

"You still haven't told us the whole plan though," Jeff said. Lisa stood behind him, nodding.

"You know these missions can be dangerous," Kelly said. "Right now, Len is bringing back a force strong enough to flush out the Drules. But we need to make sacrifices."

"We've been together long enough," Taye said. "You know we'll do what we have to do."

"Cliff," Kelly said, "I need you to take Modock, Hutch and Marvin and head to the north side of the tower. There you should be able to eliminate the guards there and switch off the main feed to the shields. The rest will be up to myself, Taye, Morgan, David, and Aidan. We'll need to get inside the compound and short out the auxiliaries."

"Rah frickin' rah," Aidan said."

"Not funny, Dalloway," Morgan scolded.

"What about us?" Jeff asked.

"You are going to take everyone else and focus fire on the Drule unit that will be trying to stop us," Kelly replied. "We'll need that distraction to take out the shields."

"I'm ready for anything!" Rocky said in his usual bold tone.

"Only thing you're ready for is lunch!" Jeff laughed. The laughing stopped though when another woman entered the room. She walked slowly up to the others…her face partially concealed by long blonde locks. She picked up a laser rifle and cocked it.

"I'm going as well," she said.

"Ginger," Jeff said, "You don't have to do this."

"I've been running far too long," she replied. "It's time I face the monsters that destroyed my family…and turned me into what I am. Besides…maybe now McClain will actually notice me." She grinned slightly, her hair moving just slightly enough to see that part of her face had been irreparably scarred.

"What they did to that ship all those years ago," Jeff said, "we will do more than get revenge for that, Ginger."

"I don't want revenge," she replied. "I want justice."

"Then let's head out," Kelly said. "And good luck everyone." They all picked up their arms and followed Kelly out of the den.

* * *

"We're almost to the Outer Perimeter," Keith said over the com. "This could get really ugly really quick."

"We have the firepower though," Lance said. "I've been looking over the controls. It's not much different from some of the ships I've flown before."

"Except this isn't a simulator, Lance," Keith replied. "Len, does Kelly know what to do?'

"Of course," she replied, smirking. "I know what I'm doing. Like you, Kogane, I wouldn't go in there without a plan."

"One of the many reasons I married you," Sven said with a smile.

"Kelly is going to lead an assault on the compound to knock out the shields over the old garrison," Lenora said. "We are going to bide our time here fighting the drones until the shields drop. When they do, we need to hit their nerve center and hit it hard. We take out the Space Marshall, and we take out the Drule High Command. The rest will retreat."

"Sounds solid, sis," Lance said.

"I agree," Keith replied.

"I'll keep monitoring the shield generator," Lenora said. "When I notice the energy cut out, that's when we'll make our move."

"Guys," Hunk said, "It looks like they found us."

"Evasive maneuvers!" Keith shouted. "Take out the drones, but save your power for the main attack!" The lions spread out, and began firing on and tearing apart the drone ships.

"JC, Roxy, Tails, Seth, get on the weapons system and give them a hand!" Dariana shouted. Missiles filled the area, and the drone ships exploded one by one.

"Dar," Seth shouted, "You still haven't told me what this is all about. Where are our ships?"

"I'll tell you when this is over," she replied. "For now, you just need to trust me."

"You know I do," Seth replied, as Blue clawed its way through another drone.

* * *

Christaine released the woman and fell backwards to the ground. She held her head in pain, but slowly got back to her feet. The woman walked to her and held out her hand, wrapped in the red cloak she was wearing. Christaine reached out and grabbed ahold of it, and pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "It was the only way to make you understand fully what is going on, and what is at stake."

"I'm….married?" she said hesitantly. "Jeff Aki? I don't understand."

"More than that," the woman said. "What else do you see in your mind?"

"I see a team of pilots," she replied. "I see…my brother…leading them to Arus. They are flying away on the wings of….space lions?"

"The imagery is becoming more concrete," the woman said. "Instead of metaphors, you are seeing reality in your visions…possibly for the first time."

"I see two other robots," Christiane said, wincing. "One made of fifteen pieces, the other of three smaller robots. I sense a connection to the legend of Voltron…but Voltron is dead!"

"No," the woman replied. "Voltron is far from dead, child. The spirit is all around us. It is a part of me as it is of us all. My own mother breathed life into the Defender, and he will triumph over all."

"There's more," Christiane said. "Lenora and Sven…." She began to shudder. "…Oh god….what has happened?"

"You have seen what this universe has not," the woman replied. "What never was, should be, and what is, should not."

"And The Drules used me as an instrument to destroy time," Christiane babbled. "I suddenly remember being inside the giant metal monster….and the bright light enveloped me."

"Change enveloped you, my dear," the woman said. "They moved through the barrier of space….and your mind opened it for them. Now we must send the dreamer back through the gate in order to fix what was broken. But some in this place do not wish it to go back. For them, I am sorrier than any. Sorrow and heartache will follow them."

"I felt it," Christiane replied. "I almost don't want to do it."

"The entire universe will weep if we do not," the woman replied. "The dreamer must awaken, or all is lost!" Christiane looked upon the woman….her ugliness almost too much to bear, but the goodness that shone through forced her to continue looking bravely.

"Who are you?' Christiane asked. The woman smiled.

"I am Kovinx," she replied. "I am the dream."

* * *

"There's the main generator," Cliff said. "There's only three guards."

"We can take 'em out easy!" Hutch said.

"Maybe if you were a crack shot like David or Lenora," Marvin said, laughing.

"That's enough out of you!" Hutch shouted back quietly.

"Intruders!" one of the guards shouted, and the three opened fire.

"Great job, guys," Modoch said. The four of them fired back, and eventually hit two of them. The remaining guard got a lucky shot that hit hutch in the shoulder, sending him flying to the ground. Cliff took off after him, and was able to hit the final guard, sending him to the ground. He ran back to the others. Marvin and Modoch tried to help Hutch to his feet.

"It's just a flesh wound," Hutch shouted. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Then quit acting like one!" Cliff ordered. "Let's get this generator shut down!" Cliff and Marvin looked at the panel.

"Do you know how to work this?" Marvin asked. Cliff looked at the panel for a minute, then pulled his blaster and fired at it. The panel went dark, and sparks flew. The humming of the generator died.

"There's your answer," Cliff said. "Now it's up to Asimov and her team."

* * *

Kelly and Aidan ran from behind a wall across the room and hid behind a tower of machinery. Taye, David and Morgan followed once the guard detail turned, and managed to make it as well.

"As soon as Cliff's team takes out the generator," Kelly said, "these guards will take off running. That's when we can move in and disable the backups."

"What makes you so sure they're gonna run?" Aidan asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense for someone to stay behind and watch the backup?"

"Not if they think the place is gonna blow," Kelly said, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aidan asked.

"Self-destruct, in five minutes," the computer voice said, as a red light flashed in the room. An explosion was heard outside, and the guards ran from the room.

"How the heck?" Aidan shouted.

"Tapped into the power conduit and caused a backflow," Morgan said grinning. "But seriously, we have five minutes."

"Then we better get moving," David shouted. "Taye and I will cover the door."

"Morgan," Kelly said, "can you work your magic on that terminal?"

"I'll see what I can do," Morgan replied, cracking her knuckles. She started keying things into the terminal. Suddenly, lasers fired around the room.

"Dammit!" Aidan shouted. "You set off a defense system!"

"Stay calm!" Morgan shouted. "I'll try to turn them off."

"Easy for you to say!" Aidan shouted, trying to avoid the laser fire. "You're not being targeted!"

"A little bit of urgency, Morgan?" Kelly shouted, also avoiding the laser fire.

"Almost got it," Morgan said. Just then, the laser fire stopped. "There!"

"About time," Aidan said.

"No time!" Morgan said. "I disabled the backup, but we have fifteen seconds to get the flack out of here!" They all took off running from the rom as the countdown ended….

* * *

"Be careful!" Jeff shouted. "I don't want to lose any of you."

"I'll stay close," Lisa replied.

"Someone's gotta attract their attention though," Cliff said. "Kelly's team is counting on us."

"Then I guess we better start distracting," Ginger said. She flipped her hair, the scarred part of her face briefly in view, and she smirked. "This'll be something to remember." She ran out and immediately began opening fire.

"That's one way to get a guy's attention," Rocky said. They too began to open fire from their position. Ginger was able to avoid the crossfire, and hide behind a corner of the building.

"What's the matter, you cowards?" she snapped. "Can't hit a silly little girl with a laser rifle?" She peered around the corner, taking out two more of them. The others fought as hard as they could, but the troops outnumbered them ten to one, and were advancing.

"They're going to overtake us," Jeff said. "But we have to give Morgan enough time to…" The building suddenly exploded, Ginger barely able to escape the shrapnel. The troops scattered or fell hurt.

"They did it!" Lisa shouted.

"But where are they?" Rocky asked. Jeff hung his head.

"Maybe they didn't make it out in time," Jeff replied.

* * *

"The shields are down!" Lenora shouted over the com.

"Let's take the fight to the Garrison!" Keith replied. "All units, converge on the main tower. We're going in!" The lions broke off their attack and headed into the atmosphere, heading strait for the Garrison.

"Sir!" one of the guards said to Throk. "The enemy lion ships have breached the outer perimeter! Our defenses are crushed! What are your orders?" He thought for a moment.

"For now," he said, "a strategic retreat." He stood up and started walking to the far wall. He opened a panel and pushed a button, and a passage opened. "Launch the Final Assault Robeast!" Throk ran through the door. Meanwhile, outside, a gate opened, and a gigantic robeast appeared. It was twice as big as the last one they fought, and seemed more than ready.

"Keith," Lenora shouted, "I see a robeast down there!"

"Then it's time to get to work," Keith replied. "Ready to form Voltron!" He worked the controls. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The lions flew together in formation, and the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Keith shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" Voltron's eyes lit up, and it crossed its arms, each of the lions roaring.

"That thing is huge!" Lenora said.

"Tails!" Seth shouted. "Don't even say it!"

"Why are you still calling me that?" Tails asked.

"No time," Dariana said. "We need to stop it or we'll never be able to rescue the others."

"Then let's do this," Keith said. "Fire Stingray Missiles!" Voltron held out his right arm, and missiles fired, hitting the robeast dead on, doing virtually no damage.

"It didn't even phase him!" Sven shouted.

"It's covered in an alloy I've never seen before," Lenora said.

"I have," Dariana replied. "We need to form yellow center."

"How do we even do that?" Keith asked.

"Like this," Dariana said. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she began to glow. Her eyes turned white, and Voltron began to rearrange…forming Yellow Center. She fell into her seat exhausted.

"Alright!" Hunk said. "What's me weapon? Form Blazing something!" The Wrecking Maces formed in Voltron's hands.

"I've charged them with energy," Dariana said. "Launch them at the enemy. We need to break the armor if we want a chance at desgtroying the heart." Hunk nodded and gripped the controls tighter.

"Here we go!" Hunk shouted as one of the maces was launched, striking the chest of the beast. It stuck in, and Voltron pulled hard. Part of the chest plate ripped off, exposing something inside.

"A weakness!" Lenora shouted.

"Form Black Center!" Keith shouted, and Voltron converted back to its original configuration. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron put its hands together, pulling them apart to form the beam of energy that became the Blazing Sword.

"Destroy the heart," Dariana said, "and you disable its nerve center. A powerless robot with no pilot." Voltron ran at the beast. It tried to fire, but Voltron dodged the laser fire. In one motion, Voltron stabbed the Blazing Sword through the monster's chest, then after a short pause, withdrew. The beast fell helplessly to the ground, then after some sparks, exploded in a ball of fire. They looked up and saw a ship flying away.

"Space Marshall Throk is escaping!" Lance said.

"It doesn't matter," Lenora said. "Earth is free."

* * *

"What must I do?" Christiane asked.

"You must escape this prison," Kovinx replied. "My powers alone aren't enough to shatter the magic binding the glass. But perhaps the two of us can find a way."

"I have no power," Christiane said solemnly. "I can barely control what little ability I have."

"That doesn't matter," Kovinx scorned. "You have the knowledge of destiny. You are so convinced you are nothing, when in reality, you are EVERYTHING. You brought the dreamer here through space and time. Now you must awaken her. Believe me, young seer, you have more power in here than even I do." She turned to the glass and gently ran her hand over it. "The thoughts of everyone in the universe surrounds us. The prison is thorough and complete. But YOU can break the thoughts. Haggar put you here because she thought it could mask your thoughts. Her mistake was forgetting she put me here. Through me, you can calm the voices and set us free."

"Just tell me what I need to do," she replied.

"Clear your mind," Kovinx said, "and drown the voices with the sound of your own heartbeat. Only then will the path open up for us."

* * *

Lenora led the teams into the main building of the Garrison. They came to the elevator and boarded it, just herself and the pilots of the lions, as well as Dariana and her team. When the elevator arrived at the top, they exited, and sent it back for the others. The proceeded into Throk's office, and indeed found it deserted. Lenora walked over to the desk and began to rifle through the papers on the desk.

"Now that we've freed Earth and recovered Voltron," Dariana said, "we can finally work on fixing history." Lenora stopped what she was doing and looked up at her.

"Dariana," she said, a serious look on her face, "I want you to be perfectly honest with me. What happens to us in that universe?" Dariana looked at her, not saying a word. "Sergeant, tell me what happens to us all in the other universe. You said a force had been sent to Arus to recover the lions." She picked up a folder and opened it. "It looks like Graham had his own plan before the Drules occupied Earth. Sven was supposed to go…not me. What are you not telling us?" Dariana looked her in the eye.

"Len," she said softly, "Sven went to Arus, and was infected by a substance called haggarium. For a while, you thought he was dead. You remarried, had kids, and had another life. He did too." Lenora looked down at her hand, and turned the platinum wedding band on her finger. Her face dropped, and a tear streamed down her face.

"Kogane," Lenora said softly.

"Yes, Len?' he said.

"Please escort Miss Kovinx and her friends to the prisoner holding area," she replied.

"What?" Dariana gasped. "You can't! We have to fix time!"

"Things are the way they should be!" she shouted.

"They're not, and you know it!" Dariana shouted. "Please don't do this!" Dariana turned, and she was stunned by laser fire from Lance. Seth enraged and hit him with a right cross.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Seth yelled, swinging at Hunk. Hunk avoided the swing and grabbed his arms. The men had a test of strength, and Keith managed to fire and stun Seth. JC and Roxy stood there motionless, not knowing what to do, while Tails slowly raised her hands in surrender.

"Just for the record," she said, "I didn't sign up for this." Keith helped Lance to his feet, and Lance and Keith picked up Dariana and forced the others to head out of the office. Hunk picked up Seth and followed.

"Don't worry," Lenora said to Sven. "I won't let anything to happen to us. I will do anything it takes."

"As will I, _min elskede_," Sven replied.

As Dariana and the others were taken back to the lift, Aidan and Morgan passed them confused.

"What is going on?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she said, "But I'm going to find out." She turned and ran after them. Aidan continued on with the others to meet up with Lenora. Somehow, the family's trust was being unraveled by the seeds of hate.


	16. Episode 215

_**selena devargo -** Thanks for being there to hear the joys and sorrows of this story. :)_

**_KathDMD - _**_Yes, last chapter was epic, but this next chapter will blow your mind more. I was just thinking of the Dariana/Kerza thing last night. You know her and Seth were never official, but it was so implied...and still is. Just remember, when Dari returns things to normal, it will be just her and Seth again, (virginity intact, might I add). Back on track...Seth was ready for the Tails comment that never came. Tails is raunchy at times, but this "Sheri" doesn't remember him, or her role, or why the heck people keep calling her "Tails". She's a natural dirty-blonde! The action scenes were killer. I fully expected and demanded the team to lead a resistance fight. I'm glad I got the chance to put the Albegas team to work. There are a lot of factors that caused the change. Christiane didn't exactly cause it, but if you remember, she was at the heart of it. Oh, and The blindly following orders...the team is used to Len being in charge, and after this mission, Keith, among the Lion team, is loyal to her and Sven. This is gonna play out right now. __I am worried you might not like what you find in this episode. I guess we'll see!_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **This episode started off ok to write, then got me stuck quick. But by the end, I was flying through it nearly effortlessly. Some will enjoy it, and some will not. I do hope everyone understands why everything happens this way, and enjoys the rest of the story._

**_Theme Music : _**_"Break Away", by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and the Albegas Crew are the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 41 : The Defender Rises**

_Dariana's eyes opened, and she found herself behind the controls of Yellow Lion again. She checked the monitors and found she had crashed hard._

_ "Kovinx!" Alfor shouted. "Are you alright? Answer me!" Dariana tried to force herself to speak._

_ "I'm alright, I think," she said. "Just a bit shaken up. Systems are in the process of rebooting."_

_ "One minute you were on your way in, and the next you seemed to blank out," Alfor said. Black Lion was overhead, firing on the ships around them. The others had arrived, trying to make quick work of the fleet._

_ "I'm fine," Dariana said, trying to regain her bearing. "We need to get a message to Pollux. The fighting has to stop. Something is very wrong."_

_ "Have you gone mad?" Alfor asked. "The Polluxians have declared war! We've tried diplomacy, and it has failed! It was YOU who originally suggested we go to war!" Dariana gasped. She couldn't understand why Kovinx would do such a thing._

_ "Well I've changed my mind!" she shouted as Yellow came back online. It stood up and swung, knocking a ship flying at it clean out of the sky. She took off into the air._

_ "That's insanity!" Alfor shouted back. "They are destroying our world!"_

_ "Something bigger is happening here, your majesty," Dariana replied. "For now, let's stop this force. Then I can explain everything." There was a brief silence._

_ "Very well," Alfor replied. "I said I trust you with my life, Kovinx…and my heart. If you have a reason, I know it to be true." The lions continued to strike at the ships, knocking them out of the sky one by one. The command ship fired several missiles at the castle._

_ "Missiles fired at the castle!" Alfor shouted._

_ "Oh no you don't," Dariana said softly, taking off for them._

_ "What are you doing, Kovinx?" Alfor shouted. "You can't stop them in time!"_

_ "Watch me," Kovinx whispered. She flew as fast as she could at the close grouping of missiles. She reached out one hand in front of her. "Icy cold, flames be gone, fall to earth, like setting sun!" The missiles stopped in midair as the rockets all failed, and they fell to the ground, clanking harmlessly on impact._

_ "How did you…" Alfor said. Dariana felt weak…she knew something was taking her from this world._

_ "There's no time," she said weakly. "Please, your highness, land in front of the castle and allow me to explain." She carefully landed Yellow in front of the castle, but before she could so much as release her harness, she passed out from the weakness._

* * *

"Now what do we do?" JC asked. "First she comes here with this crazy idea about fixing things, then BAM! We're all locked up. This is her fault you know."

"JC," Seth said through his teeth, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but if you so much as say one more bad thing about Dari, I'm gonna smash your face in!"

"Both of you need to calm down!" Roxy shouted. "We shouldn't be fighting. We should be thinking of a way to get out of here. She said something changed in the time line. I don't understand it. None of us do. But what reason has she to lie? She helped us escape the Empire. She resurrected Voltron. She helped us liberate your planet. How can you turn your backs on her?"

"Easily," Tails said in a huff. "Being a slave isn't easy, but at least if I do my job, I'm not getting shot at or killed. I'm not a soldier."

"No, I guess you're not," Seth said. "But the Tails I know would fight for her friends, no matter the cost."

"Why do you keep calling me that?' she asked angrily.

"Because that's your flacking name!" Seth shouted angrily. "What is wrong with you?"

"She doesn't know, Seth," Dariana said, slowly getting up. "None of them do."

"Dari, please," Seth said, walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her bright yellow eyes. "Tell me what is going on."

"Time has changed," she replied. "Tick is in your ear, modifying your brain waves. The you of this time line doesn't even realize what's happened, just like JC, Roxy and Sheri."

"Finally!" Tails said. "My name!"

"Someone or something has altered the flow of time," Dariana said. "Graham never sent the force to find Voltron. Nothing stood in the way of the Drule Empire. All hell broke loose, and there was nothing to stop it."

"Then how do you remember this?" Seth asked.

"The dream," Dariana said. "I think the change happened while I was in the dream. I don't understand it all myself. I was having one of my dreams again, and the change just happened."

"Did you alter the past somehow?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't think so. The problem is there's no Kovinx. She's gone, Seth, and I don't know why. I think her spirit being missing from my dreams and my mind is linked to the change. I just don't know how. And now we are locked up here and can't fix it."

"What about your powers?" Seth asked. "Can you just melt the wall or short circuit the controls?"

"It doesn't work like that," she said solemnly. "Sometimes I can feel it, and sometimes I can't. And with Kovinx gone, it's harder to do, and even harder to control. A lot of the magic I wield seems to be cold-based. Nothing that would work on these walls."

"Then we're stuck," Seth said, sitting down.

"Maybe not completely," Dariana replied. "Was I thrashing about in my sleep again?"

"Actually, no," Seth replied. "You were quite calm. Why?'

"I was back there, Seth," she said. "It was the same dream as when all this chaos started. I was Kovinx…but Kovinx is gone. I didn't feel her presence, Seth. I was in total control. I have a bad feeling something bad happened to her."

"How can we stop it?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't know what caused the changes, whether it was Kovinx herself, or an outside force. That's what I needed Voltron. I needed to track the temporal energy and see where it led me."

"Can't do anything from in here," Seth replied.

"Wait," Tails said, "you mean to tell me that the structure of timespace itself has been altered, and that all of this is an alternate reality?"

"That's exactly what I've been saying," Dariana replied.

"I can't assume anything happening in a dream could affect the current time line," Tails said. "But something travelling through an existing rift, by existing alone, could cause serious changes. Are you thinking there may be some sort of temporal rift?"

"Yes," Dariana replied. "And I have to track it down. But without Voltron's technology, we don't stand a chance. Especially if this was all caused by the Supremacy."

"The what?" Tails asked.

"The Empire," Roxy replied. "I believe you, Dariana. But if we get out of here, what can we do? Steal the lions?" She threw her hands in the air, flustered. Suddenly, there was a noise outside the cell.

"You guys hear that?" JC asked. They listened, and heard quiet footsteps, and the forcefield lowering.

"What's going on?" Roxy asked. It was then that Kerza came around the corner.

"Dariana," he said. "I'm glad I found you!"

"Kerza!" she shouted, running to him and hugging him. "How did you find us?"

"I heard what happened to you," he replied. "I couldn't leave you here. I know you are trying to fix whatever is broken, I get that. And I think I might have a way for you to do what you need to do. Follow me, all of you!" He led Dariana out of the cell, and the others followed him.

* * *

Morgan followed Keith and Lance through the halls and into one of the locker rooms. When Keith turned, he was surprised.

"What the hell just happened?" she said to him furiously.

"We followed orders," Lance said, looking through the lockers. "That Drule woman is dangerous."

"What about the things about the universe being torn apart?" Morgan asked. "Are you just going to let all that happen?"

"Morgan," Keith said, approaching her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Len said she wants to change things. What if things are different in that other universe? We already know that Sven and Lenora are apart and hurting in that other universe. What if something bad happens there? What if it were me? What if I fell in love with Allura…" Morgan hauled off and smacked him.

"The fact anything like that was on your mind proves it," she scorned. "If it was meant to be, you would love me in any universe, Keith Kogane. Instead you're sitting here even contemplating a world where you love someone else? That's sick! That's just plain sick!"

"Take it easy, Morgan," Keith replied. "I wasn't implying anything." She pulled her blaster and pointed it at them. They raised their hands.

"You don't have to," she said. "I'm implying right now that you straiten up your act, turn your manly bodies around, and march back to the holding cell and let those cadets go."

"Morgan," Keith said. "You don't have to do this. Things are fine here."

"No they are NOT fine, Kogane!" she shouted. "Not fine at all! The fact they you even suggest keeping those cadets that helped us free this planet locked up is crazy. Now march!" Keith made his move and grabbed the blaster. She held on tight, and she tripped him. They fell to the floor and wrestled with the blaster. Lance moved in several times to help, but the blaster turned towards him and he backed off. Keith pulled hard, but Morgan held on for dear life.

"Let go, Morgan!" Keith said.

"Go to hell, Kogane!" she shouted. Moments later the blaster suddenly fired…and the struggle ended. Jeff and Cliff ran into the room.

"I heard blaster fire…" Jeff said, then looked down. "Oh my god….what did you do?"

"She pulled a blaster on us," Lance said. "They struggled for it." The blaster fell to the ground. Jeff angrily picked it up and looked at the setting….full power…..KILL.

"It's set to kill," Jeff said with a dead and scary calm. "It's set to KILL!"

"Take it easy, Jeff," Lance said, reaching for his own blaster. Jeff fired, and missed. Lance fired back, and Jeff avoided it just barely. Jeff and Cliff dove behind a corner and fired from their position. Keith held Morgan's limp body and began to cry.

"No!" Keith shouted.

"Dude, get out of the crossfire!" Lance shouted, motioning for Keith to come with him out of the fray. Keith scrambled and followed Lance, leaving Morgan laying there, eyes wide open, staring into nothingness.

* * *

"Quickly, through here!" Kerza said. They came upon a solid wall.

"A dead end?" Tails asked.

"No," Dariana said, smiling. "A way out." She walked to the panel and keyed in a sequence of codes, and the wall slid open.

"What is this?" Tails asked.

"The Empire didn't totally scrap the idea of Voltron from existence," Kerza replied. "Scientists and generals, my father included, got to see some of the documentation left by the former Space Marshall. A top secret build called…"

"Project Defender," Dariana said, smiling. "Kerza, in our universe, these are our ships."

"Well, they don't work," he replied. "I heard our fathers bickering about it. They don't respond or power on. They just sit there dead. No one can explain it, other than there's some part missing."

"Well, we have that part," Dariana replied. "Us."

"What do you mean?" Kerza asked.

"She means that we are the final components," Seth said. "In our world, the ships wouldn't power on even with the keys. When we sat at the controls, everything came to life, as if we were meant to fly them."

"Wait," Tails said, "you mean, these ships may be sentient?" Dariana nodded.

"Voltron was created when a soul was split and placed into its nexus to bring it to life," Dariana said. "It needs our souls…our life force…to awaken." Kerza ran to the console and hit a button. Four weapons caches, similar to the one on Dariana's arm hung there. JC, Roxy, Tails and Seth each grabbed one and attached it to their arms.

"I'm thinking the keys are in them?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Kerza replied.

"Then let's climb in and see what these bad boys can do!" JC shouted. They all ran for the chutes and dove in. Dariana was about to run, but Kerza stopped her.

"Dari," he said. "I'm going to hold them off while you do what you need to do."

"But you'll be killed!" she replied, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I need you to put things back the way they need to be, love," he said. "I want you to be happy. I just want you to know….whatever happens, when you return to your universe, and things change, I will find you. I promise." She started to cry.

"You better," she said, and they kissed. The doors flung open, and the kiss was broken.

"Go!" Kerza shouted. "I'll make you and my father proud. For the glory or the Empire!" He fired at the door blindly. Dariana closed her eyes and ran to the chute, diving in. She activated Yellow, and the five ships roared to life and took off into the sky, leaving the Garrison far behind.

* * *

"That's it," Kovinx said. "Close your eyes and open your mind and your heart. You need to feel everything at once. Touch the glass and know it is not glass. It is a barrier in your mind that you can break. Focus on the words…as the thoughts in your mind give you power."

"I feel cold," Christiane replied. "Intense cold."

"You must resist the cold, yet allow it to run through you," Kovinx said. "It is the way we will push away the unwanted thoughts and allow us to find the dreamer." Christiane breathed, and her breath could be seen as it condensed on the glass.

"I felt the glass," Christiane said, "but instead it feels like flowing water….the thoughts themselves like a river." She continued to focus, and Kovinx placed a single hand on her shoulder, never touching her bare skin.

"Solid glass, flowing matter, cause this barrier to shatter!" Kovinx shouted, focusing with all her might. Christiane's hand pressed the glass, and the glass around her hand began to freeze. The ice spread…slowly at first, then spread all around them. Then a crack….several cracks….hundreds of cracks….then it all shattered around them. Christiane opened her eyes…and awakened.


	17. Episode 216

_**selena devargo -** It's funny you should mention a certain blonde...that cameo is around the corner!_

**_KathDMD - _**_It's not so impossible to give all the feedback for what you saw, but I agree, there's a lot to cover. I always seem to get back to you in PMs, and you know you've been my inspiration throughout this process. Yes, Morgan died. But as you said, anything goes in an AU, and even Aidan realizes, as you would see, the ramifications of this. Len is blocking it out...bottling it up for her and Sven's sake, but Jeff...you'll see how hard he takes it. Oh, and if you REALLY want professional help instead of that Ciroc..._

**_cubbie and chris -_**_Time travel has been something I could easily twist my brain around. In my original fiction, I have had to twist times around, and actually did an entire book where an alternate time line not only happened, but affected future events. It's something I've tackled before quite well. I blame by bouts of watching Dr. Who. LOL! But seriously, as kate said, anything goes in an AU AU, and that's what makes it easy to write and follow. Things will unravel and go back to normal in the end...the reader is aware of this. BUT...even then, things can happen, or go horribly wrong. I guess we'll find out what escapes the rift alive._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **While KathDMD and have been pushing me every step of the way, I want to send a very special thanks to bknbu. It was her timely release of the latest chapter of "madness" that gave me the kick in the butt I needed to finish this episode tonight. I hope everyone enjoys it, and is anxious for the next! Thank you so much! 3_

**_Theme Music : _**_"Run Away", by Linkin Park_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and the Albegas Crew are the property of KathDMD. Lysette Fabrere is the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 42 : Shattered Dream**

"What the hell did you do, Len?" Aidan shouted, storming into the Space Marshall's office. Sven stood up and blocked him. "Out of my way, Sven. You do not want to get in my way."

"Is this about locking up those cadets?" Lenora asked.

"You're damn right it is!" Aidan shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sven, let him go," she said. Sven stepped out of the way, and Aidan approached her. "I had to stop them. They were going to change time…change it back to what it was. That would be the end of us, Aidan. The end of me and Sven, but also the end of all of us."

"How do you know that?" Aidan asked. "How do you know things are different for the rest of us there? Sounds to me like there's ulterior motive at work, and I don't like it!"

"Aidan," she said, "We've known each other for a long time. Do you honestly think I would be doing this if it wasn't in all our best interests?"

"Dariana and her friends saved us all from the Drules!" Aidan said. "They helped you bring back Voltron to liberate Earth. This doesn't make any sense!" Suddenly, Lenora's com beeps. She spoke into it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The prisoners have escaped," Hunk said.

"Prisoners?" Aidan asked, agitated.

"What happened?" Lenora asked.

"Kerza located a top secret laboratory," Hunk replied. "He led them there. They were able to escape in some sort of ships."

"Project Defender," Lenora said softly, slamming down the folder in her hand. "Where is Kerza?"

"He fired on us," Hunk replied. "We took him down."

"Was he the only casualty?" Lenora asked.

"No," Hunk said sadly. "There was an incident in the locker area. Morgan confronted Keith and Lance. She pulled a blaster on them."

"What happened, Garrett?" Lenora asked angrily.

"Morgan's dead, Len," he replied. "Keith accidentally shot her when he was trying to wrestle the blaster from her."

"You son of a…." Aidan shouted as he lunged. Sven grabbed him and tried to restrain him. "Let me go, Viking! I swear if you don't I'll…"

"Lock him up," Lenora said to Sven. She looked Aidan in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Aidan. I really am. But I can't let this continue."

"You'd watch your best friends die?" Aidan asked. "And for what? For this? I don't want any part of it!" Sven slammed Aidan against the wall, struggling, and Aidan cracked his own head against the wall in the struggle and was knocked out.

"Take him below," she said to Sven, softly. She sighed and turned away. "Aidan….I'm so sorry…."

* * *

"This is awesome!" JC said as the ships flew further and further from Earth. "It's almost like we were meant to fly these things."

"You are, Dariana replied. "The ships are alive. The very heart of Voltron beats within these ships."

"So Dar," Seth asked, where do we need to go?"

"I'm not completely sure," Dariana replied. "I was thinking maybe this al had to do with the incident with the Omega Comet."

"How so?" Seth asked.

"It ripped a hole in time," she replied. "It may allow us to travel back and find out what happened. So many things point to...". Dariana suddenly froze. She paused a moment, then changed course.

"We're changing course?" JC asked.

"Kovinx," she said blankly. "We need to go to Planet Doom."

"That's suicide!" Tails said.

"Kovinx is in trouble!" Dariana said. "That's why she hasn't been able to communicate with me! She's been trapped!"

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"Because I can sense her now!" Dariana replied. "Haggar has her and Christiane from the Albegas team trapped in some sort of prison."

"What's an Albegas?" Tails asked.

"Did you say they have Christiane?" JC asked. "The resistance sent a team out on a recon mission, and when they were separated, she went missing. Len thought she had been captured and killed by the Drules."

"I don't know how," Dariana replied, "but she's alive. And she may be the key to all this." The ships continued on their way, speeding towards Doom.

* * *

Planet Doom had always been devoid of a night sky due to its artificial atmospheric conditions, and like most days, it was a clear night sky. Castle Doom stood tall over the slavery, and the Pit of Skulls, a flock of angry vultures circling the vast structure. Inside was the stuff of pure evil...evil without a reason or motive other than pure hatred, greed, and lust for power. Inside the castle, Haggar just left the throne room, and walked down the hall towards her laboratory. As she walked down the steps and into the dark recesses of the castle, she hears footsteps behind her. Her own senses already pick up who it is, and she grins as she continues onward. She entered the lab and walked carefully up to her crystal. It is then she makes a shocking discovery.

"This is impossible!" she shouted, her hands floating around the crystal. "The field is destabilizing! That girl can't possibly have that much power! I shall have to try and counter the effects."

"Problems, old witch?" a voice said from behind her. She expected his presence, and turned to meet his gaze.

"The only problem I am having is answering to you!" she hissed. "I told you that keeping the girl locked away for the empress would be little to no trouble at all."

"I can ready your ugly old face!" Lotor laughed. "Something is going wrong."

"It is nothing!" Haggar snapped. "The barrier holding the crystal together is being shatterred by dark magic. I don't understand how or why, but this girl is forcing her way through the barrier. I am attempting to strengthen it."

"Have you told him yet?" Lotor asked with a smirk. Her look was of anger and fear.

"I have not," she replied, going back to work.

"The Drule forces occupying Earth have notified the high command that they were defeated and fleeing," he said. "They claim that Voltron had returned." Haggar gasped.

"That's impossible!" she shouted. "I fought magics so powerful you can't possibly comprehend. I shatterred the mighty robot into five pieces and sent them plummetting to their doom! There is no chance they could be reassembled! Voltron's soul belongs to me!"

"If it is true," Lotor said, "then there is a good chance they may be headed here. Our constant attacks on Arus and surrounding worlds...if Voltron comes and stops us, it will give hope. That is the most destructive weapon they have." Lotor pointed maliciously at her. Suddenly, a voice came from the stairwell, followed by footsteps.

"Lotor!" the voice shouted. "The shipment you ordered for me came. But it's more flacking blood wine! This is not vodka!" Lotor turned and looked at the woman pleadingly. Haggar snickered...rarely having the opportunity of seeing Lotor taken down a notch by a woman. As she reached the room, Haggar saw that it was a human, slender with long blonde hair. She was not one of his slaves, or someone from his harem...none of them would dare stand up to him and hope to live.

"Blood wine is so much better than that infuriating garbage from Dradin!" he snapped. She walked over to him, determined. He went to reach for his sword, but she grabbed him by the throat first and looked strait into his eyes.

"It's not the same," she said through her teeth, "and don't you forget it! You're gonna find a way to get me what I need...your highness...or I may have to replace you with several of your best slaves. Maybe THEY can satisfy me, hmm?" She looked at him, then grinned. "Do as I ask, baby. It's not that damned difficult." She released him, and walked away, climbing the stairs. He clenced his fists, but the thoughts of having his flesh ripped open by her wonderful fingernails as he came inside her insted made him shudder and relax.

"I've never seen a human capable of taming you so well," Haggar cackled.

"There's no other woman in the universe, human or Drule, that does what she does to me," Lotor replied. "My wife...the Princess of Doom...my Lysette."

* * *

Aidan sat alone in the cell with his head resting in his hands. He sat quietly, contemplating what was happening.

"How could Len do this?" he asked. He rubbed the back of his head, still stinging with pain from cracking ti off the wall in her office. "How could she let this farce of a life continue? What if I had been the one to marry her? What if I had a different life than this? How could she rob us of what we all could be?" He then heard footsteps. He looked through the forcefield with disdain at the shadow. "McClain? You can't keep me here you know! I'll find a way out! And when I do..."

"Easy there," Taye said, holding a tray of food. "I brought you some food."

"You in on this too?" Aidan snapped.

"Not sure what you mean, bro," he said, pressing a button on his weapons cache. The cameras made a quick high-pitched whine. Taye looked at Aidan. "The Stoker twins made this little gadget that interrupts sound and video recording devices. Pretty cool, huh?"

"What's going on?" Aidan asked. "You know they killed Morgan. That Drule boy is dead too."

"Yeah, I know," Taye said sadly. "Things are coming apart at the seams. No one seems to want to trust anyone anymore. Hell, I'd understand if you didn't trust me. But then again, i did bring you some food." He slid the tray into the panel, and the field around the panel lifted long enough for Aidan to pull the tray into the cell.

"Can you get me outta here?" he asked.

"No can do," Taye replied. "At least not yet. We need to make sure to get it to look like you found a way to escape. Pidge and Chip are working on that. Once word got out that Morgan was killed, just about everyone fled the complex. The only people that seem still loyal to Holgersson is Keith, Lance, and Hunk. Everyone else fled to the Den. Cliff and David have been keeping guard. Jeff brought Morgan's body back to the den. He's been alone with her for the past day, crying over her. He won't let us bury her."

"There's still a chance we can save her," Aidan said.

"Now you're talking crazy," Taye replied.

"I mean it!" Aidan said. "Dariana said this time line doesn't exist. She said things can change. Morgan might still be alive there! We have to find those cadets and help them!"

"I'm hearing Len might go after the cadets herself with Voltron," Taye said.

"Then we got to beat her to them," Aidan replied. He saw the cameras start to move. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You better get out of here before they think something's up." Taye nodded, then carefully left. Aidan sat back down and began to eat. Now that he realized there was still hope, he needed to regain his strength...especially if he came face to face in a final showdown with Sven.

* * *

"We're approaching Planet Doom," JC said, easing back on the thrusters. "Do we have a plan? For all we know, they might be expecting us."

"I think they more than expect us," Tails replied. "Look!" Two giant robeast hurled towards them, weapons blazing. Behind them lay a small fleet of ships.

"If you can keep the robeasts busy," Roxy said, "I can try taking out those ships."

"I'm going with you," JC said. "For some reason, I feel like I need to."

"Fine," she replied, a bit of anger in her voice. "Just try to stay out of trouble...and out of my way." Jet Red zipped past the robeasts, black following.

"Are we going to even be able to make a dent in these things?" Seth asked. "If they have double-plated corrite armor..."

"They're soulless," Dariana replied angrily. "Mindless, soulless robots. We'll turn them on one another." Dariana began to draw their fire.

"Dammit, Dari!" Seth shouted. "Be careful!"

"You guys are gona get us all killed!" Tails shouted as she followed them. They kept flying between the beasts, and at first, their plans seemed to be working...hitting each other in the crossfire. But then, Jet Yellow was swatted, and plummeted to the ground. Seth took off after her.

"Dari, no!" he shouted. Tails sit alone, both robeasts looking at Jet Green, weapons locked on.

"Oh, snart," she said.

* * *

Black and Red zipped back and forth in between the ships, taking them out easily. Roxy shouted in delight after taking out a warship, then blasting another two drones.

"This is a rush!" Roxy shouted.

"Be careful," JC said. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Sure enough, a cannon fired from the castle and hit JC's ship. He too spun out of control, crash landing on the surface.

"Damn scrub," she muttered as she turned and finished off the last few drones, and headed strait for the castle. "Let's see who's got the bigger gun." She punched the weapons console, and a plasma cannon formed on the ship, blasting the castle's cannon apart. She swooped down. "Are you alright?" she asked. She received no response.

* * *

"Jeff," Lisa said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you have to let go."

"I could have saved her!" Jeff said. "She's dead because of that son of a..."

"You can't change that," she replied. "But you can honor her memory. We can't let the others get away with what they've done. We have to set things right."

"It might not bring her back, Lisa," he replied. "She was one of my closest friends."

"I know," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. "And we'll find a way to stop the madness." She sighed. "Who knows? Maybe when the fighting stops, we can finally get married."

"Lis," he said, "don't take this the wrong way, but that's the last thing on my mind right now. My friend is dead. Our own friends are fighting against us. Nothing in this world makes sense anymore."

"If we can find a way to help Dariana, like Kelly said," Lisa replied, "maybe we can change the world into a place we can be happy."

"I hope you're right," he said. Just then, David ran in.

"Jeff!" he shouted. "We just received a message from Cadet Grend!"

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"They made an amazing discovery!" David shouted.

"Speak up, dammit!" Jeff said. "What did they find?"

"Seven hells," he replied. "Christiane is alive!" Jeff was astonished. The three of them ran from the room, running quickly to the lab to hear the message personally.

* * *

Lotor walked down the hall towards the throne room, nervous but determined.

"The empress is not going to be pleased if anything happens to the girl," he said aloud to himself. "And Lysette is sick of living on Doom. I don't blame her. After all the planets I've conquered, it doesn't seem to matter. Maybe I should take Lysette and run...start our own lives someplace out of the Empire's reach...but the Empire is everywhere." He walked into the throne room, walking up to the bottom of the staircase to the throne, and got down on one knee.

"Haggar reports that something is causing the crystal prison she created to rupture," Lotor said. "She is trying to reinforce the barrier, but we have worse news. It seems that we are under attack! We have sent two of our best robeasts and a small squadron out after them." There was a slight pause before the man on the throne stood up and spoke.

"The empress is a fool," he said. "This girl should have been outright killed. The empress showed her too much mercy. If we let this continue, it will destroy us all!" He pointed his staff at Lotor. "I want you to tell Haggar to put an end to that seer once and for all before I have to come down there and do it myself!"

"Yes...father," Lotor replied. he stood up and walked out of the throne room.

"She knows the truth," Zarkon said. "And at all costs, death will not find me. Not today."


	18. Episode 217

_**selena devargo -** I'm glad you love what I did with Lysette! I'm not done yet..._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **We are nearing the end of this story arc, and this episode is especially gripping!_

**_Theme Music : _**_"In The End" by Linkin Park_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and the Albegas Crew are the property of KathDMD. Lysette Fabrere is the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 43 : To The Bitter End**

"It's only a matter of time before they use Voltron to go after Dariana and the others," Kelly said to the others. "We need to find a way to beat them to the punch." Jeff, Lisa and David ran into the room.

"Kelly!" Jeff shouted. "Is it true that we heard Christiane is alive?"

"We received a signal from Cadet Grend," she replied. "He's saying Christiane is alive, and is a prisoner on Planet Doom. It's likely that Lenora and the others are going to try to stop Grend and the others from fixing things. That's why we've come up with a plan to beat them there."

"What's the plan?" Jeff asked. "I'm more than ready to do whatever it take to rescue Christiane and fix this reality. Morgan's life depends on it!"

"They have Aidan locked up," Kelly continued. "So we're gonna bust him out. A small group of us is going to secure a shuttle craft and use it to track down Grend and the others. Their last known course was for Planet Doom. It's possible they are attempting to rescue Christiane. If that's the case, we want to help them in any way possible. Any questions?"

"Who is going with the team aboard the shuttle craft?" Cliff asked.

"We can only take four people, which will include Aidan," Kelly replied. "We'll draw straws to see who goes. It's going to be dangerous...we will be heading for the deepest recesses of the Far Galaxy...Planet Doom. It's possible none of us will return alive. If you want to volunteer, do so at your own risk." Kelly walked away, leaving the room.

* * *

Lenora paced back and forth in her office. She ran her hand through her long chestnut hair in exasperation and let out a sigh.

"I can't believe she's gone," she said to herself. "Why did she have to go and do something stupid like that?"

"Because she's Morgan," Lance replied, walking into her office.

"Lance," she said, "What's happening to us?"

"I wish I knew, sis," he replied. "Ever since that Drule girl got here, things have been nothing but chaotic."

"That's nothing new to you though," she replied with a chuckle, a single tear streaming down her cheek. Lance walked over to her, and wiping away the tear, gave her a comforting hug.

"Aw, sis," he said softly, "don't think like that."

"We have to stop this before it gets worse," she said. "Lance, we need to take the lions and pursue them. If they find a way to change things..."

"Everything's gonna be alright," Lance said. "I'll let the guys know, and we'll take off as soon as possible. We'll find them."

"I hope so," she said, wiping away another tear. "Because if we don't, and things change, Sven and I will cease to exist. I can't bear that, Lance."

"Where's Sven?" Lance asked.

"He's with Hunk, prepping the lions for launch," she replied.

"I'll go check up on Keith," he said. "You pull yourself together. We'll find them. I promise."

"Thank you," she said with a little smile. Lance gave her a wink, then left the office. She turned back towards the window and let out another exasperated sigh.

* * *

Kelly, Taye and David made their way through the hallways of the Garrison. They were about to round a corner, when they saw Sven and Hunk approaching.

"Quick, in here!" Kelly whispered, and they ducked into a nearby room. They listened in on them as they passed by.

"They should hold together well enough to locate those missing ships," Hunk said.

"Good," Sven replied. "We may need all the firepower we can get. The girl is a lamia, and could pose a threat. Len said she wants them taken alive, but I just don't see how that's possible. They are too dangerous. It's bad enough we had to lock Aidan up after the incident with Morgan."

"None of us like it," Hunk said. "But if we let him go, he might start trouble."

"That's the one thing Dalloway was good for," Sven said. They both laughed as they continued walking down the hallway. The trio came out of the room and continued on down the hallway.

"We gotta get him out of here quick!" David said.

"Chip refined the circuitry in the null transmitter," Taye said. "Hopefully it'll buy us some time to free Aidan." They continued down the hall, and entered the prison area. Taye pressed the button on his weapons cache, and the cameras went haywire and began to smoke.

"Was that supposed to happen?" David asked.

"Nope," Taye replied rather calmly. "We better hurry up and do this'"

"Right," Kelly said. They ran to the cell. Aidan stood up and walked to the forcefield.

"What the hell took you so long?" He asked. Kelly gave him a look.

"Smart ass," she replied as she tried to decode the lock. "The lock is jammed! They must have switched the codes!" David pulled his blaster and shot the panel, and the field dissipated. "How did you..."

"Bloody crack shot," David replied with a smirk. Kelly handed Aidan a blaster and his weapons cache.

"Much better," Aidan said, locking the weapons cache onto his arm. "Now, we need to head to the main hangar."

"But that's where the lions are!" Kelly shouted. "We'd be walking into our deaths!"

"Trust me," Aidan replied. "I have a plan...and a little score to settle.". He took off running, the others following.

* * *

"Grend!" Roxy shouted. "Answer me!"

"I'm ok," he replied. "Systems are rebooting."

"The fleet is taken care of," Roxy said, "but those robeasts are still up here."

Tails flew between the robeasts and headed strait for Castle Doom.

"Looks like it's just you and me," she mutterred. "Let's see what this thing can do!" Jet Green sped towards the castle at near hypermach speeds, the robeasts close behind. At the last moment, she pulled out of the dive. One narrowly missed the castle, while the other smacked into it, causing some of the upper floors to crumble.

"What is going on out there?" Zarkon shouted, holding on to the arm of his throne.

"The ships attacking us have caused the robeasts to crash into the castle, sire!" one of the guards said.

"Inconpetents!" he shouted.

"Wooooo!" Tails shouted as she pulled out of the dive. But she knew there was still one robeast on her tail, and the other wouldn't be down for long.

* * *

Aidan led the others through the hallways and ended up at the entrance to the main hangar. He carefully peered inside, Kelly looking over his shoulder.

"Over there," Aidan said. "You see that cruiser over there?" Kelly nodded. "That's our ticket outta here."

"You sure you and Taye can fly that thing?" she asked.

"It's a cakewalk," he replied. "It's the getting to Doom that'll be the tricky part. Was never good at navigation."

"We'll manage," Kelly replied. "We just need to get on board before we get shot at."

"You three go first," David said. "I'll cover you." Aidan, Taye and Kelly made a run for the shuttle. As they got close, Hunk and Sven stepped out of nowhere, blocking their way.

"Dalloway!" Sven said, "what are you doing out of your cage?" Aidan stared him down.

"I'm going to set things right," he said through gritted teeth. "Even if I gotta go through you to do it!" David fired from his position, stunning Hunk, who then fell to the ground. Aidan ran at Sven and tackled him to the ground before he could reach for his blaster. Kelly and Taye boarded the shuttle, while David tried to get a clean shot at Sven.

"Dammit, Dalloway, I can't get a clean shot!" he said.

"Damn Brit!" Aidan shouted as Sven punched him in the face. Aidan recovered and rolled Sven over. "Get aboard the damn ship, wanker!". David let out a frustrated sigh and ran for the shuttle. Aidan landed a good right on Sven. "That was for Morgan!" Sven struggled against him as Aidan landed several more punches. "That was for Len!". Sven began to rage and flipped Aidan over. Aidan blocked Sven's next punch, and pushed his face away with his right hand. Aidan kicked hard, sending Sven off him. Sven got to his feet as Aidan hit him with a right cross, sending him back to the floor. "That was for shit talking me and the rest of your friends!" He then gave him a kick in the gut. "And that was for that goofy accent.". He ran to the shuttle, the door closing behind him.

"Where's Aidan?" Kelly asked.

"He was still out there when I boarded," David replied. Kelly let out a frustrated sigh as Taye strapped himself into one of the pilot chairs.

"The bay doors are closed and sealed," Taye said. "I hope he made it." Aidan came running in.

"You doubted me?" he asked nonchalantly. David and Kelly gave him a look. Kelly pulled out a cloth and handed it to him.

"Your mouth is bleeding," she said. He wiped the blood off the side of his mouth and gave her a half smile.

"Relax," he said. "I'm not dead yet. Now let's see about getting this bird off the ground.". He climbed into the other pilot's seat and strapped himself in. Kelly strapped herself into a seat as well. "It looks like weapons systems are offline."

"I'm working on that," David said, working on a nearby terminal.

"Flight and navigational systems are still operational," Taye said. "We were able to set the course for Doom."

"Well then," Aidan said, "fire the engines, and let's get the flack outta here!" Aidan and Taye worked in unison to get the engines started, and the ship roared to life, gliding out of the hangar, then taking off.

"Dammit!" Lance shouted as he and Keith ran in with blasters at the ready. They fired at the shuttle, but it had no effect. The ship zoomed out of sight.

"Notify Len, and let's scramble the lions," Keith said. "They may lead us right to the cadets." They both ran from the hangar.

* * *

"You alright?" Seth asked as he landed next to Jet Yellow.

"Yeah," Dariana responded, "but the systems are jammed. It's gonna take a while for the systems to reboot."

"If we don't do something quick," he said, "those robeasts are gonna finish off Tails!"

"I know," Dariana said, "But if I don't go in there and find Kovinx and Christiane, we'll all suffer a worse fate than that." Dariana opened the cockpit and leaped to the ground, and ran for the castle.

"You're not going in there alone!" Seth demanded. He also left his ship and took off running after her. They ran into Castle Doom, neither of them unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.

* * *

"Where did the others go?" Roxy asked.

"It looks like they left their ships and headed into the castle," JC replied.

"Are they insane?" she said. "There are two robeasts out here that are gonna eat us alive!"

"They might be going in to save Christiane," JC said. "Maybe that's what they need to do to fix this time-space whatever."

"Well they better do it quick," Roxy replied. "I'm not sure three little ships are gonna be able to hold two fully armed robeasts off for very long."

"We'll do it," JC said definitively. Roxy smirked as she pushed the throttle all the way and took off, JC in pursuit. They flew at the robeasts and opened fire, hitting them in the backs with stingray missiles. It didn't damage them, but it seemed to get their attention, as they turned.

"About time I got a little help!" Tails snorted. She pulled a u-turn and flew back at the robeasts. "These things must have some sort of weakness."

"It's the corrite plating," JC said. "We need a way to pry through it."

"Nothing we have in our arsenal is gonna penetrate corrite," Roxy said.

"I'm aware of this," JC replied, annerved.

"Try to keep them swinging at us instead of firing weapons," Tails said. "Maybe if we get a clean shot at the head or neck joints, we might get lucky."

"Let's hope it works," Roxy said as they continued to try and fight off the robeasts.

* * *

Dariana ran through the main entrance and came across several guards. She raised her voltcom and fired a charger, the cable wrapping around them several times, then jolting them. They fell to the ground unconscious, and the charger returned. Another guard down the hall saw this and began running. Seth ran up and formed a crossbow from his Voltcom, and fired a bolt at the guard, freezing him solid.

"Thank you," Dariana said. "We have to find the stairwell to the lab. That's where the prison is being contained."

"Won't we run into Haggar there?" Seth asked. "You might not be able to face her alone."

"But I won't be alone," she said with a smirk, her eyes glowing white for a split second. They continued running down the hall and came across the stairwell.

"This is it," Seth said. "You sure you're alright?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Seth Derringer," she replied, "I trust you with my life." She turned and ran down the steps, Seth close behind. They ran into the lab, and observed the small white glowing orb near the back of the room, and haggar, who turned to notice their presence.

"Intruders!" Haggar shouted. "Cova, attack!" The cat ran at them, and Seth fired a bolt that froze it solid. Both ran for the orb, but haggar waved her hand, and they both stopped, unable to move.

"I can't move!" Seth shouted to Dariana. She didn't respond. Haggar moved closer to the pair, and looked at Dariana.

"There is something about you," she said quietly. "There is a strange but familiar energy coming from you. I don't understand how that is possible!"

"Because it is!" Dariana shouted, then turned and kicked HHaggar hard, sending her flying across the room, slamming into the wall. "Magic of old, envelop in cold!" Dariana's eyes turned pure white, and a blast of cold flew from her hands as she swung her arms towards Haggar. A layer of ice formed over her, and froze her to the wall. Dariana turned back to Seth. "She's gonna break out of there in seconds. We have to hurry!" Seth nodded. Dariana ran to the orb and reached out to it. Wires left her fingers and connected to it, and her eyes whited out again….thoughts being exchanged, and words being moved.

"Whatever you're doing, you better do it fast!" Seth said, pointing the crossbow at Haggar, who's body was rapidly defrosting from the prison she was in. The orb flashed, then exploded, and when the light faded, Christiane stood there, Kovinx's hand on her clothes shoulder.

"Well done, young one," Kovinx said, looking at Dariana. "We can't stop the evil this place has brought upon this universe, but we can end it now." Dariana nodded. She placed her hand on Christiane's shoulder.

"No….it's too much!" Christiane shouted.

"Focus your thoughts, seer!" Kovinx shouted. "No one in this world was meant to kill…but you know this is the first step to righting the wrongs that have been committed. Please focus!"

"She'll destroy you!" Christiane said. "I've seen it! She's going to kill you!"

"If that's what's meant to be," Kovinx said, "then yes." Christiane screamed, and as haggar broke free of the prison, a stream of white light was directed from Christiane at Haggar….attacking her mind….ripping it apart from the inside out. Haggar held her head….trying to fight it….but no amount of magic she had could break the connection. Moments later, the beam broke, and both Haggar and Kovinx fell to the ground. Dariana leaned over and checked her pulse…there was none. Seth was immediately unfrozen. Dariana began to cry.

"She's gone," Christiane said. "I saw it happen. She knew it."

"I know," Dariana replied. "She tore her own soul apart to destroy her." They looked over at Haggar's body, not moving. She too was dead. "She tore apart her own soul to drag Haggar to the depths of the netherworld…a fate worse than any I could imagine."

"She saved us all," Seth said, approaching them. "Now we need to return the favor." Dariana wiped her tears, looked at Seth and nodded. The castle shook.

"We need to get back to the ships," Dariana said. "Christiane, what did Kovinx tell you?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "She said a lot of things."

"Think, please," she replied, "it's very important. Did she mention the rift?"

"She said I was at the center of the change," Christiane replied.

"I think I understand," Dariana said. "We need to head back to the Middle Universe where the Omega Comet broke through the time barrier." They ran up the stairs and headed down the halls.

"What for?" Seth asked. "What is it?"

"It's Albegas," Dariana said. "The change opened the door to this universe. So the change needs to open it again for us!" They continued running down the hall towards the main hall.

* * *

"Can't you get this thing to go any faster?" Kelly asked.

"It's a Drule exploratory shuttlecraft," Aidan replied. The ship shook from the laser fire hitting the shields. "It doesn't exactly push hypersonic two."

"Can we out-maneuver them?" Kelly asked.

"You have a team of robot lions being led by the laser guided precision of the resistance's top navigator," Aidan said. "I don't think out-maneuvering them is an option."

"I'm open for suggestions," Taye said.

"Well," David said, "I finally got the bloody weapons system to come on line. Should be able to at least slow them down with the aft laser arrays."

"Do it," Kelly replied. "What's our ETA to Planet Doom?"

"Less than ten minutes," Taye replied. "That is if we make it."

"Don't get getting all Negative Nancy on us," Aidan joked.

"Just tellin' it like it is, Dalloway," Taye replied. The ship fired on the lions, scoring several successful hits. Though it only slowed them down, it seemed to be buying them time to escape.

* * *

Seth, Dariana and Christiane ran from the tower, heading for the ships. They looked up into the sky at the ensuing battle, but were then stopped in their tracks by someone stepping from out of the shadows.

"Leaving so soon?" Lotor asked, drawing his sword. "The Old Witch seems to think this girl could destroy the universe."

"You need to understand," Dariana said, "things happening now are not what they should be. I can't let you interfere with that."

"Interfere?" he asked. A tall, blonde woman stepped out from behind him, a blaster at her hip and a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't dare interfere. I was told that my father wouldn't be alive today if things had been different. I'm willing to take the chance she's right." A bang was heard, and a ship was barely able to pull out of a dive, followed by the robot lions. Green and Blue landed, and Sven leaped out of the cockpit.

"You!" Lotor shouted.

"Christiane!" Sven shouted. Lenora leaped out of Green and joined him. She gasped when she saw Christiane.

"You're a fool to come here, Holgersson!" Lotor shouted. "Now I can finally end your existence, along with this entire universe!"

"I won't let that happen!" Sven shouted. He ran at Lotor, an axe made of black ice formed in his hand, and the two began to fight. Dariana grabbed Christiane and began to run for Jet Yellow. Seth made a run for Blue. Lenora tried to fire on Dariana, but she was able to dodge the blasts. Lysette took cover and fired on Lenora. Both seemed to be a good aim, and missed one another my fractions of an inch. Sven pushed hard in a test of strength with Lotor.

"I spent my whole life conquering worlds," he said, "and all of it got me nothing. What will keeping this farce of a life get you?"

"_Min elskede!_" he shouted. They fought even harder, the sword and axe clanking repeatedly. The ship above made a quick turn, and flew right at them, and fired missiles. Lotor and Sven leaped back, the missiles narrowly missing, and causing them to fall. Both tried to get up, Lotor being the first.

"This is how it ends," Lotor said. "With the same amount of mercy my mother was shown!" Lotor ran at Sven, who tried to react, sword at the ready.

"No!" Lenora shouted. She ran from where she was and tried to fire on Lotor, attempting to put herself between them. Lysette fired, and the blaster shot out of Lenora's hands. Startled, she fell into Sven, and in one clean motion, Lotor swung and stabbed his sword through Sven's chest, going clean through and into Lenora's. Lotor looked into Sven's eyes as the life left him, and both Sven and Lenora fell backwards to the ground…coming to rest side by side, their hands touching, and rings glowing in the light of the orbiting moon. Lysette ran from cover and stopped just short of where they lay. Lotor looked down at them.

"For years my father ordered me to do the things I have done for no other reason than pure evil," Lotor said softly. "In reality, in the universe, there is no good or evil. There is only change…and those who are afraid to accept it." They looked up at the sky as Lysette embraced him, Jet Yellow and Jet Blue taking off into the sky, and into the distance, the others following.

* * *

"So let me get this strait," Tails said, "we just high tailed it out of there, with two indestructible robeasts and three robot lions in pursuit, and we're headed for the middle of nowhere to find an imaginary crack in time to propel us into the past to stop everything anything that's ever occurred?"

"More or less," Seth replied.

"And you're telling me I have pink hair?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Seth replied.

"Wow," she said.

"We're nearing the coordinates you gave us," JC said. "What are we supposed to do?" Dariana looked at Christiane, and turned off the com.

"She said you were the change," Dariana said. "The rift opened with you in it. You have to focus on the memories she placed in you, and find that thought you had the moment the rift opened."

"I'm not sure I can," Christiane replied.

"Trust me," Dariana said. "I know you can do this. Focus on Albegas. Focus on your teammates. Focus on Taye, David, Kelly, Aidan…"

"Morgan!" Christane shouted, her eyes opening widely. "OMG…Jeff….I'm so sorry…." Suddenly a wave of light overtook them…overtook everything and returned nothingness.


	19. Episode 218

**_selena devargo - _**_Thank you for allowing me to use Lysette! I can't wait to get the chance to use her again, and as we discussed...we will work out the details. ;) Until then, watch how this finally turns out._

**Cubbie And Chris - **Yes, that IS selena devargo's Lysette. And yes, that is main character death 2 and 3. But it's an AU...anything can happen! As for Allura and keith...they are around. Allura was always on his mind, even in the AU. Hopefully in this closing arc, we will see more of them.

**KathDNMD - **I'm glad you liked the Lance/Len scene. They have always had a brother/sister relationship, and I wanted to keep that. Jeff was devastated that such a close friend of his died right in front of him...killed in a struggle with keith. And yes, Lisa's timing was awful. I was proud of Lotor's last line though...he meant to defeat an enemy in combat, but you see a turn in him that suddenly abhors the senseless killing. And yes, the next episode is even more jam packed!

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Coming to the end of this arc! I have had this in process for a long time. I hope everyone thoroughly enjoys it!_

**_Theme Music : _**_"Living In A Moment" by Ty Herndon_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Albegas is property of it's respective company. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD, as well as the OC members of the Albegas "Gladiator Voltron" team._

* * *

**Episode 44 : The Temporal Nightmare**

_Dariana opened her eyes, and found herself being unstrapped from her cockpit seat by a young Prince Alfor. She realized she has slipped back into the dream…or was it? Had the fissure brought her back in time this way? She looked up at Alfor, who seemed perplexed._

_"Kovinx," he asked, "Are you alright? You landed, and were about to disembark, then you went silent." Dariana remembered the last thing she said to him._

_"Your highness," she replied, "something is wrong with time, and I need your help to sort it out." He looked at her, still perplexed._

_"I still want to get you to the infirmary," he said. "There's even something wrong with your eyes. They're as yellow as a Drule commander's." She was taken aback by the statement, but tried not to show it._

_"What I have to say is so much more important," she replied, "and must be said in confidence." She looked over at the others as they exited the lion, and tried to smile._

_"If that is what you wish, my love," he replied, "I will heed your word. You have never steered me wrong." Dariana took a deep breath and walked with Alfor towards the castle. They walked inside and through the great hall to one of the meeting rooms. He closed the door behind them._

_"There's a lot of things you don't know," Dariana said, "and a lot of things I don't. But first and foremost, I need to know everything that has happened to you and I over the past year."_

_"I'm not sure what you mean," Alfor replied. "I haven't seen you this perplexed since…" He let out a small gasp. _

_"What is it?" Dariana asked._

_"Surely you remember that day," he replied. "Your memory can't be slipping…."_

_"Your highness," she asked, "what are you not telling me?"_

_"You're still doing it!" he shouted. "Why are you still addressing me formally? Is it something I've said or done?"_

_"This might be part of what I've been trying to tell you," she replied. "Time is messed up. You might not even be aware that something has changed. Please…tell me what happened?" The way he looked at her…she could almost tell what he was thinking. _

_"A year ago today," he said, turning from her, "you touched my mind for the first time. I knew you were powerful…but after today I was impressed beyond my wildest imagingation." He turned to her. "You, my love, are the key to Voltron. I never knew why the lions roared so loud as we bent and shaped them, but it was because you share a soul." He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Our soul. Yours and mine." He started to tear up. "Kovinx, I love you."_

_"It's not…" she started to say, then a force began to take over her body. It wasn't Kovinx….she knew how she felt. She didn't feel the cold light that filled her when in her presence. No…it was the deepest of evils…burning hotter than a thousand suns. This was not love…this was unchecked rage. She held out her arm, and a corrite kris formed in her hand. She looked at Alfor, the anger swelling in her, and she could not control it. She lunged at him…._

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Roxy shouted.

"WHEN the hell are we?" Tails shouted. Her bangs went into her eyes, and she blew upwards with her lower lip, causing the hair to move.

"It looks like the Denubian Galaxy," JC replied. "How the flack we get here?"

"Fate," Christiane replied. Yellow started to sway.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Dariana is out cold," Christiane said. "I'm gonna see what I can do." She unstrapped Dariana, and activated the autopilot. She placed her in the rear seat, then sat in the main seat, staring at the controls. "I engaged the auto….We should be ok."

"Good," JC said. "Where are we supposed to go? What exactly are we supposed to fix?"

"I'm not sure," Christiane replied, "but by the looks of it, we're coming up on Arus." They all stared as Arus got closer and closer, realizing that the history of Voltron was directly tied to whatever they needed to fix.

"Castle control to unidentified spacecraft," a voice came over the com. "Please identify yourself."

"This is Sergeant Seth Derringer of the Galaxy Alliance," Seth replied. "Requesting permission to land."

"Your craft is unfamiliar to us," the voice said. "Leave now, or you will be fired upon."

"Well, THEY sound friendly," Tails remarked.

"I have an idea," Roxy said. "Open the com." Seth released the com to Roxy. "Castle Control, this is Princess Aroxia Orlanis Odon Truvall of the Kingdom of Altea. Please grant us clearance to land at the castle to explain our plight." There was a moment of silence. The suddenly, there was a response.

"Castle control to Princess Truvall," the voice said, "you have permission to land your craft on the east lawn. A welcoming party will be waiting for you there to discuss the matter." The transmission ended.

"Princess?" Seth asked.

"My grandmother was Orla Odon, Queen of the Altean Kingdom, and sister to King Alfor's wife, Aroura," Roxy replied. "It's complicated." They descended from the sky, heading for the landing area.

* * *

"Why has the fleet returned in failure?" Prince Coba barked.

"Sire," the guard said, "the robot lions were too powerful for even our toughest artillary to penetrate. We thought we had a sound strategy..." He lowered his head. "But the woman piloting yellow lion was able to freeze the missiles solid! It was black magic, I tell you!"

"Magic, you say?" spoke a cloaked woman in the shadows near the prince. "Normally, I would say magic was the thoughts and wishes of fools. But after seeing what my associates can do, I tend to be less skeptical." She smirked. "Fear not, your majesty. This is only a minor setback. A ruse to confuse the prince of Arus into trusting our agent. We will soon take out two birds with one stone, and Voltron will be no more! Then you can swoop in and take Arus!"

"You still haven't told me your name, or why you are helping us," Coba said. "Give me a reason to trust you."

"A common enemy," she replied. She pulled back the hood and looked into his eyes, her own yellow ones piercing his. "I want the secret of Voltron locked away for all eternity. I want it obliterated from the minds of everyone in the universe. Once you have defeated Arus, my empire will become more powerful than anyone could imagine. And you, your highness, can be a part of that."

"I wouldn't marry a hideous blue freak, if that's what you suggest," he said.

"Fool!" she replied. "I would never even lay sight on a fair-skinned mongrel like yourself! I am merely suggesting a business proposition. If Arus is destroyed...you get the spoils of the war...namely Arus. Your planet, like ours, is beginning to overcrowd, is it not?"

"Yes," he replied. "Before he died, my father was trying to work out a peace with Arus to work on a solution. He was a fool though...we will not get our way from cooperation, but by brute force!"

"Of course!" she replied, still smirking. "Now, re-arm your ships. I will see how our plan is going, and return here." She walked out of the room. Another cloaked figure approached her.

"Commander Twyla," the figure said. "Are you sure the Polluxians can pull this off?"

"They are fools, General Dari," she replied. "Their ruler is an angry and bitter child. He knows nothing of politics or strategy. Young...male...pathetic." She waved her hand. "Return to Doom and find find Haggar. Tell her she must speed up her plans. The spell she put on that Drule pilot is wearing off. She needs to kill Afor before this entire plan fails!"

"Yes, Commander," Dari said with a slight bow, then left. Twyla walked down the hall.

"Soon these planets will destroy one another," she whispered to herself, "and I can best Zeppo before he even becomes a thought in the council's mind. I'll become empress, and never again have to worry about the giant robot menace that is Voltron."

* * *

Upon landing, Roxy and the others left the ships and headed towards the welcoming party. Roxy approached an elderly gentleman leading them, standing tall and regal.

"I take it you are the ambassador?" Roxy asked.

"Ambassador Gerod," he replied. "You say you are Ordon of Altea. Do you have proof of this?" Roxy reached into her flight suit and pulled out a locket she wore around her neck. The outside bore the Arusian crest, and when she opened it up, Gerod saw that she had the royal seal of Altea in her possession. She also pulled back her right sleeve, and showed Gerod a mark similar to the seal...proving she was of royal descent.

"This is where things get complicated, Ambassador," Roxy said. "We are from the future. Moreso, it is imperative that we have an audience with Your Majesty Prince Alfor immediately, as this issue is of the utmost importance."

"The prince is currently in seclusion with his...ahem...'fiancee', Kovinx," Gerod said. "He asked not to be disturbed."

"Listen," Roxy said, "You need to check the yellow ship. There is a young Drule woman passed out inside. Please get her to the infirmary."

"Ambassador," Christiane said, "There is a chance that the woman with Prince Alfor is not Kovinx."

"What?" Gerod asked.

"Please," Christiane said, "we must see the prince right away." She closed her eyes. "I see a blade of corrite dangling above the crown. His life may be in danger!"

"This way," Gerod replied, and they began to run for the castle.

* * *

"Kovinx!" Alfor shouted. "What are you doing?" He suddenly froze, unable to move.

"What I should have done a year ago," she replied. "The moment I've been waiting for. Don't try to fight it...I've paralyzed you. But don't worry. You'll still feel the knife, and suffer as you die!" She went to stab Alfor, but then the door was kicked down.

"Drop it!" Roxy shouted, blaster pointed at Kovinx. Kovinx hissed.

"You!" she screeched. "What are you doing here?" She frowned. "It doesn't matter! You're too late!" She went to stab Alfor, and the blaster hit the knife, knocking it from her hand. The entire team walked into the room, Christiane stepped forward.

"That woman is not who she seems!" Christiane shouted.

"It must be the work of Haggar!" Gerod replied.

"How observant, Ambassador!" Kovinx said. "You may have stopped me from ending the prince's pathetic life, but you won't stop the Polluxians from destroying this castle and all of Arus! And without the girl, you won't be able to form Voltron! I will make sure you never see her again!" Kovinx suddenly fainted and dropped to the floor. The others rushed to her.

"Is she alright?" JC asked. Alfor suddenly was released from the paralysis spell.

"She's breathing," Tails said, "but she's gonna need help. Can we get her to your infirmary?"

"Of course," Gerod replied. Seth and JC tried to pick her up, and she became semi conscious.

"JC," she said, mutterring, "where am I?"

"You're on Arus," he replied as they walked.

"Is it fixed?" she asked softly. "Did we return everything to normal?"

"No," JC replied. "Do you know what needed to be changed?"

"Kovinx is gone," Dariana replied.

"You're Dariana?" Seth asked.

"Of course I am," she replied. "Why...why would you think...I wasn't?"

"Kovinx," Seth said. "Oh my goodness, Dar, you're still in her body!"

"Haggar took control of her," Dariana said. "She must have taken her soul. I have to find her."

"You're too weak to find anyone," JC replied.

"It's all part of this, JC," she said. "You need to trust me. If you are here, I must be too. Where is my...where am I?"

"Same place we're taking you, Dar," Seth replied, "to the infirmary."

"Seth?" Dariana said.

"Yes, Dari?" he replied.

"When it happens..." she eeked out, "...I want you to know..."

"What is it?" Seth asked again.

"Seth," she replied, "I love you." As they took her down the hall, Alfor could not understand or believe his ears. But one way or another, he was going to get answers. He headed for the control room. Roxy followed him.

* * *

Alfor stormed into the control room, Roxy in tow.

"You do realize what just happenned, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I just watched who I thought was the love of my life try to kill me, then say she loved that other man."

"That's not her," Roxy replied. "Don't let Haggar's illusions cloud your judgement. From what I hear, Kovinx was...I mean, IS, one of the most trustworthy people in existence. If you love her, don't turn your back on her."

"I don't know what to think anymore," he said, a single tear streaming down his face. "The last year of my life has been a lie."

"It was all real to you," she replied. "And right now the woman you felt that with...the woman you trust that much to share yourself...has been taken by the witch Haggar. Are you going to let that happen?" He wiped the tears and looked up at the viewscreen, more determined.

"No," he said. "I refuse to let that happen."

* * *

They laid Kovinx along side Dariana. The put their hands together, joining them. Christiane walked up to them.

"Kovinx said I was the change," Christiane said. "I wasn't sure what she meant until now. This war with Pollux should never happen. And Kovinx's time to die is not today." She touched Dariana's cheek. A rush of energy flowed into her, and she smiled for the first time...as the flood of images began to finally make sense to her. "She is going to her. Just like Kovinx said, I was the one that set all this into motion. Now we have to fix it." She turned to JC. "I'll pilot Yellow. We have to go to Pollux and stop this. One way or the other, we need to stop the fighting."

"I will help see to that," Alfor said, coming into the room with Roxy. "My best friend needs me. And I won't let her down."

"Then let's not waste another minute," JC said. "Let's get to the ships and head for Pollux."

"They may not listen to you," Alfor said. "Prince Coba is as stubborn as they come."

"We have this covered," JC said. "Let's go!" The team rushed out of the room and headed for the ships.

* * *

The team climbed aboard the ships, and engines roared to life...except yellow.

"Christiane," JC said, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I put the key in, and nothing happened."

"Yellow is rejecting her," Roxy commented.

"But she was able to fly it before," JC said.

"JC," Seth commented, "Dariana was in it."

"So what do we do?" JC asked.

"Christiane," Roxy said, "you said you are a seer. You touched her mind and know her thoughts. Try focusing on those thoughts as you touch the control panel. Maybe you can fool it into thinking you are her."

"I'll try," she replied. She closed her eyes and carefully brought up the thoughts and memories she had seen when she first touched Dariana...memories she had gotten from Kovinx of their first meeting. Suddenly, the engines roared to life.

"Looks like it worked," Seth said with a smirk.

"Good," JC replied. "Now let's get going!" The ships took off for Pollux.

* * *

_"What is this place?" Dariana asked._

_"It is the dream world," Haggar's voice echoed. "It is the place my power is greatest. My memories are weak, but those of my daughter are so strong. Fears and nightmares that could tear a soul apart."_

_"Let her go, Haggar!" she shouted. "I am her blood as well!"_

_"I know this," Haggar replied. "But if the future is altered, all that was ill cease to exist. Voltron is a legacy...but the legacy must end sometime! And that time is now! The time for me to take back the other half of my soul...to be complete again...and achieve the ultimate goal of becoming the most powerful lamia in the universe!"_

_"It's madness to think you could wield that much power!" Dariana shouted. "Kovinx knew this. You knew it too! That is why you sacrificed yourself!"_

_"And now YOU will become the sacrifice, child!" she screeched. A little girl...the little girl from her nightmares...appeared beside her, and every fear she has ever known surrounded her. Monsters and robeasts surrounded her at every turn, and she could see Seth in the distance, begging her to find him._

_"You will not make me turn on you or this place," Dariana said softly. _

_"Please," Kovinx shouted with her eyes closed tightly. "Please make the monsters go away! Please make this all go away!"_

_"I'm sorry," Dariana said softly, activating her chargers. "I can't."_

* * *

The team swiftly approached Pollux. Christiane suddenly felt something ominous.

"JC," she said, "I'm not sure why, but I'm overcome with a feeling of anxiety...and dread."

"Let's give them a chance," JC replied. He opened the com. "This is Lieutennant JC Grend of the Galaxy Alliance. On behalf of the Arusian government, I am asking for an audience with your ruler to negotiate peace terms." A wave of ships, and what looked to be a robeast left the planet. A Drule command ship flew past them. The fleet and robeast opened fire.

"I don't think they liked our peace offer," Tails said.

"Then we'll have to flex a little muscle," JC replied. "Seth, you said this thing forms a giant robot? Like Voltron?"

"It IS Voltron," Seth replied. "Sending you the formation sequence now."

"Alright let's do this," JC replied. "Ready to form Voltron. Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. Sure enough, the jets moved into a wing formation, and as the field took hold, moved into a star formation.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The energy field exploded, and Voltron's eyes lit up with power as he arched back.

"Let's scatter these ships!" JC shouted.

"I got this!" Seth shouted. "Form Aquatic Bow!" Voltron held out one hand, and a column of water formed, freezing into a bow. He began firing ice bolts at lightning speed at the ships, freezing some solid while forcing the others to scatter.

"Look out!" Roxy shouted. She pulled hard, and Red whipped around, pulling Voltron out of the way of the charging robeast.

"What kinda weapons do we got?" JC asked.

"Well," Seth said, "that beast looks like he could use a spear to the face."

"Agreed," JC replied. "Form Solar Combat Spear!" Voltron pulled two rods from his hips and put them together, forming a laser-formed spear. Voltron took aim at the charging beast and threw it, and it indeed stuck in its head. It began to frenzy.

"Pull out the Blazing Sword, and let's go for the kill!" Seth shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Voltron reached to his hip and pulled a beam of light that formed into the Blazing Sword. JC let out a battle cry as he pushed the controls, sending Voltron at full speed at the beast...then slicing through it. Voltron stopped, and the beast exploded.

"JC!" Tails said, "I'm getting a transmission from Pollux! They are calling a truce!"

"Tell them to simply keep out of Arusian airspace," Seth replied. "Those are the terms." Voltron suddenly began to glow, and something strange began to happen...

* * *

_"__They won't ever go away!" Haggar shouted. "Your fears will amplify my magic in ways you can't possibly comprehend!"_

_"You forget easily, Haggar!" Dariana shouted. "Neither of you exist in this time line anymore! She will single handedly destroy the powe__r__ you have and turn you into a remorseless corpse! Is that what you want?"_

_"Li__es!" Haggar shouted. "All lies!__"_

_"Look into my mind and know the truth!" Dariana shouted back. "The twisted game you started will end with your own death! Allow us to put things righ__t__, and you may still have a chance!__"_

_"You dare show this to me?" Haggar shouted. "A true paradox of time? Time mocks me! And if I am to die, I shall take everyone and everything with me!"_

_"No!" a voice shouted from nothingness._

_"Who's there?" Haggar shouted. "Show yourself!" An old man came out of the shadows and placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him._

_"Papa!" the little girl shouted._

_"You can't hurt her anymore, Haggar!" the old man said. "Her memories are more powerful than your strongest nightmare!" The monsters melted away, and the scenery became brighter._

_"No!" Haggar yelled. "It's imposible!"_

_"My love," he said, "NOTHING is impossible!" He looked down at the little girl and smiled. "The good in you still exists within you…and within the Defender. It is that good that forms their legacy! You need to let go of it! Or everything you and I did to protect our daughter was for nothing!"_

_"She is no longer a part of me!" she shouted. "She is weak! She is nothing like me!"_

_"Your memories betray you!" he shouted. "Zarkon has turned you on your own self! You will either accept thr truth and come with me, or live the lie Zarkon planted within you and leave this place!" After a pause, she squinted._

_"It is too late for me, Olan," she said. "The woman that loved you is nothing but a memory." She waved her staff and became a purple light which floated off into the heavens. The man looked down at the little girl and smiled._

_"Papa," the little girl said, "I was never afraid with you beside me."_

_"I am just a memory, my little Kovinx," Olan replied. "It was YOU that overcame your own fears, not me." They smiled. He looked up at Dariana. "I am proud of you as well, Dari. You knew just what to do, and how to face what was, what will be, and what could have been. The lesson is to never take for granted the days you are given, or the choices you make. Because they not only affect you, but every life your heart touches." He grabbed Kovinx's hand. "It's time we returned to the land of the living. I will always be in your mind, and in your heart….my little Kovinx." A bright light enveloped them all….._

* * *

_"My head," Kovinx said as she slowly sat up in bed. She looked around the infirmary, and saw the entire team looking at her. Alfor approached her._

_"Are you alright?" he asked._

_"Yes," she replied. "I feel like I've been asleep forever."_

_"For me," Alfor said, "it seems to have been." He grabbed her hand, and she looked into his eyes._

_"I remember things, you know," she replied. "I know what she did to your heart. I know every time you look at me, you think of it. But I don't want you to. Your destiny is out there, Alfor. I can't be the one to stop fate. I will never abandon you, my friend. But you need to find your path in order for the things that are meant to be to happen." He let out a sigh, but smiled at her…and nodded in agreement._

* * *

Lenora woke up sitting in a chair in the infirmary. She sat up startled, but let out a sigh of relief when she remembered why she was here. She turned to her left and grabbed the hand of her husband and held it tightly. He was still fast asleep, recovering from his ordeal with the White Lion. She looked at him, gently stroking his face and smiled.

"Everything's going to be alright," she said to him softly, reassuring. She leaned against him, cuddling him, and thinking about how soon their life as a family would finally be complete.

* * *

Romelle came out of the bathroom of the hotel room dressed in a sheer nightgown. She smiled as she watched Sven in bed, his eyes closed, and for the first time in perfect sleep. Many nights had gone by with him tossing and turning…screaming in his sleep from the haggarium infection. But all that was gone now. She knew that she had saved him, and that the memories of the never was…the 'what if'…in his life would never control him again. She slipped carefully into bed and cuddled against him, placing her head next to his, and her hand on his chest….feeling his heart beat.

"Finally," she said softly, "you're all mine."

* * *

Roxy came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn for the movie she and JC were about to watch, and she saw he had fallen fast asleep sitting up on the couch. She set down the bowl and stared at him intently, and smiled.

"What would I ever do without you?" she whispered. She sat next to him and leaned against him, letting herself slowly drift off to sleep as well. _"Te amo, meos est."_

* * *

Dariana sat up in bed. She looked around in the darkness, and felt herself once again twisted in her comforter. She began tugging at the blankets again, and felt the soft fabric of her modest nightgown, and breathed a sigh of relief. She managed to unravel the covers and got up from her bed. She felt a tightness within her, and something inside her made her feel that things had gone back to the way it was.

"I have to be sure, though," she whispered to herself as she walked over to her window. She threw open the curtain, and sure enough, the Garrison, lit up in all its glory, was still there, and bustling with people even at this late hour. She smiled…but then a thought came into her mind that made her sad.

"Kerza…."


	20. Episode 219

**_selena devargo - _**_You already have a good idea where I'm going with this arc, and rest assured, fans of Lysette will be suprised to find her making a reappearance. Not this soon though...Lotor needs to have his moment._

**KathDMD - **I'm glad you liked the Kovinx / Dariana / Haggar scene. You remember Olan? He's Kovix's father. Funny reference, I got "Olan" from "Olan Durai" from Final Fantasy Tactics. You already knew Alfor/Kovinx was going on. For those that don't, they need to watch Voltron 3D "Dark Heart". Christiane was able to trick Jet Yellow into starting, yep. Dariana did tell Seth she loves him...and you'll see that start to emerge in this episode. And I wanted to show all was well after the events of the White Lion, and you will see in this episode, your hunch is correct. (Come on, you already knew this!) And it isn't the end for Kerza...

**Voltrex - **Keep reading, and posing your thoughts on the board! I may not be posting as much as I usually do, but I look at the thread every day!

* * *

_**Author's Note - **This is the season wind-down, but it is still action packed! Please sit back and enjoy it! And while you are waiting for more, don't forget to read "In The End" by KathDMD, as well as "Deception" by selena devargo. These stories are tied so much to this one, and you will enjoy them!_

**_Theme Music : _**_"Find A Way To My Heart" by Phil Collins_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Albegas is property of it's respective company. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD, as well as the OC members of the Albegas "Gladiator Voltron" team._

* * *

**Episode 45 : The Sins of the Father**

In the deep recesses of the Middle Universe, one final blasting force erupts from the crevice of space and time, sealing it forever. Two objects are thrown clear of the blast…the first of which is a gigantic robot, trying desperately to regain control.

"What in seven hells hit us!" David shouted, pulling levers frantically.

"I thought I heard Christiane say something before the blast," Morgan replied. "Christiane, are you alright?" Taye looked behind him, and his co-pilot was indeed awake, but in a catatonic state.

"Chris!" Taye shouted. "Snap out of it!" Christiane shook her head, then looked up at Taye.

"We're…..we're back?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Taye asked. "We got hit by some sort of shock wave. I think a Drule ship may have exploded! We need to regain attitude control!"

"Taye, she's not answering!" Morgan said. "Is she alright?"

"Oh my god," Christiane replied, "Morgan! You're alive!"

"Yeah, well, we're not gonna be much longer if we don't get out of this spin!" Morgan shouted, trying to assist David with the controls.

"Calm down," Aidan said. "We got this." He pulled a few levers and flipped a switch, and Voltron came to a stop. "Now, what do you see on the RadialTrac?"

"Aside from what looks like a chunk of debris from the site of the explosion," Morgan replied, "there's nothing I can see that could have caused it."

"We better get back to the base and let Kelly and the professor know what happened," Aidan replied. "All units, disengage and return to base!" Voltron split apart, and the three robots returned to Terra.

The chunk they detected, however, was more than it seemed. It moved with a propulsion all its own…elongated and coffin-like in nature. Inside, a man laid and waited, his eyes closed as the box shot through the starts at breakneck speeds. It wasn't until it crossed into the Denubian galaxy that something awakened in him, his scaly skin forming goosebumps, and his eye opening, revealing a sinister yellow that only one Drule out of billions possessed….the look of pure evil….and revenge.

* * *

Dariana cautiously walked up to the door of Lenora and Jon's triplex and carefully knocked on the door. She stepped back when she heard footsteps approaching from the other side. When the door opened, it was Commander Hawkins that greeted her, dressed casually in a button down shirt and slacks.

"Sergeant Kovinx," he said. "An unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Is Len around?" she asked. "I actually need to speak to her, and Commander Stormclaw said she had taken a leave."

"Yes," he replied, "and a well earned one at that. Come on in." She came in the door, and he closed it behind her. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Dariana replied with a slight smile. Jon smiled back and walked into the bedroom. Dariana looked around and admired the room.

"Dari," Len said, coming out of the bedroom. "What brings you by? I left Commander Stormclaw in charge, and thought he'd be able to help you and the team with anything you need."

"That's just it," Dariana replied. "He wouldn't understand, but I know you will." Dariana looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I had another dream."

"What was it about?" Len asked, carefully sitting down on the couch. Dariana was slightly shocked at what she saw. She noticed her belly…but hesitated to say anything. She knew the Space Marshall and her husband wanted to start a family, but didn't realize that they had not only started, but that this was the reason for her leave from the Garisson.

"It was more than just a dream this time," she said, regaining her composure. "Commander Twyla and an accomplice used the rift caused by the Omega Comet to go back in time and change history."

"Fascinating," she replied, "but apparently they didn't succeed."

"That's the problem," Dariana continued. "At first, they did. They killed Alfor and took Earth before the team was launched to Arus."

"But this was just a dream," Len said.

"Not quite," she replied. "They tried to tamper with the past. They made things change in such a way that you…." Dariana stopped herself. "You were much different from who you are now. It took a lot to stop them, but we did, and returned things to normal. But I had to see you, not only to tell you about this, but to make sure that things really were back to normal."

"And are they?" Len asked her. Dariana smiled.

"Well, I haven't been thrown in the prison," she replied, "so I guess they are." They laughed.

"Tell the team I said hi, and that I'm doing well," Len said. "And don't be afraid to talk to Commander Stormclaw. Jon and I have known him quite a long time. You can trust him."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dariana replied, "and thanks Len." Dariana left the apartment. Jon came out of the bedroom and walked over to Lenora.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied. "It seems the twins are a bit restless today." Jon touched her belly, feeling the movement and smiled.

"Constantly working," he said laughing. "Just like their father."

* * *

Roxy walked into the Space Marshall's office, and came face to face with Commander Stormclaw. She stopped abruptly and stood at attention.

"You wished to see me, Commander?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. She remained stiff as a board, and he let out a chuckle. "At ease, Lieutenant." She finally relaxed. "We've received word that the Arusian branch of the Space Academy is nearing completion. With the Space Marshall on leave, we both thought it would be best to have you lead the mission to oversee the unveiling."

"But sir," she asked, "why me? There are plenty of more qualified officers ranked higher than me that could oversee the project. And what about Lieutenant Grend?"

"You are one of the few Arusians to come through our academy and pass with flying colors," he replied. "You are the perfect ambassador for the Academy, and that's why Space Marshall Hawkins and I felt you would be best suited to carry out this mission."

"What about my duty to the Voltron Force?" she asked. He smiled.

"Relax, Lieutenant," he replied. "The entire force, including Lieutenant Grend, will accompany you. The Drules are still out there. They may try to pull something. That's another reason we will have you and the force go."

"In that case," she said, "it's an honor!"

"But that won't be for a few more months," he replied. "The Prince-Consort of Arus has requested we give him and his team time to complete the necessary security measures before the grand opening."

"Good ol' Kogane," she snickered. "Keith has always been punctual about things like security. I still remember some nights I was awake laying there from bad dreams…and I'd hear his footsteps down the hallway at 0400….like clockwork." At once, the com began to beep. Stormclaw hit a button.

"Stormclaw," he said.

"Sir," the voice said, "we just received word that there is a Drule fleet heading into Alliance space. They may be on a course for Quantus again."

"Send a message to Colonel Cross on the Ultra Wave," he replied. "Let him know to prepare for an attack, and that we are sending reinforcements." The com ended. "Lieutenant, find Grend and the rest of your team and get to the ships on the double!"

"Yes Commander," she replied. She gave him a salute, then turned and ran out the door.

* * *

"Your excellency," Brak said in a regal tone, "we will reach Quantus in less than an hour."

"Good," Lotor said. "We still have operatives and troops underground. With the Alliance paying less and less attention, perhaps we can take them by surprise."

"Was it such a good idea for you to come on this voyage, Your Excellency?" Brak asked.

"I needed to ensure there were no screw-ups," Lotor replied with a slight laugh. "But since I couldn't avoid bringing you…."

"I will not fail!" Brak shouted valiantly.

"Even so," Lotor replied, "Should Voltron show up, I want to make sure we give him a more than warm welcome. Is the robeast Maahox put together ready?"

"His power cells have been charged with lazon radiation," Brak replied, "and robots have been supplied specialized for this task. Haggar assures us that the dark nexus within this robeast is even a match for the White Lion!"

"It better be, "Lotor replied. "Ever since she failed with her plan with that ignorant savage navigator and her precious White Lion, I have had more and more doubts about her ability to make this happen."

_You're doubts are unfounded. My magic is not just sound, but brilliant! Don't think that because you have left my presence that I cannot read your thoughts!_

_"I can see and hear just fine, old witch!"_ Lotor replied from the recesses of his mind. _"Your essence may keep my body from death, but my heart beats because of my own will! And that will has always been stronger than yours. Don't forget that."_

The ship continued on its course, Lotor letting out a laugh that could be heard even through the depths of space.

* * *

JC and the team ran into the control room , and ran for the chutes one by one. They dropped into the jets and strapped themselves in.

"Insert all keys!" They placed the keys into the console, and they locked into place. The engines roared and fired up. "Launch!" The jets launched from the hangar and shot off into the atmosphere.

"JC," Roxy said, "the message said a small fleet was headed for Quantus. You don't think they can take over the planet again with such a small force?"

"Knowing the Drules as well as I do," he replied, "They probably have a bigger plan up their sleeve. That's no scouting mission. They crossed into Alliance territory on purpose. We need to find out what that purpose is." He turned his head and tapped the console. "Tails, what kind of readings are you getting from long range scans?"

"Not much," she replied. "Chip said the sensors are still in desperate need of an upgrade. They are almost as archaic as the ones on the Vehicle Team!"

"Well do your best and keep your eyes and ears peeled," JC replied. "Seth, Dariana, can you get me more power to propulsion?"

"Already working on it, boss!" Seth replied.

"I wonder if everything is supposed to be this way," Dariana commented softly.

"Thanks to Tick," Seth replied, "I am able to vaguely remember what happened. I'll know if something's wrong. So far though, I haven't noticed anything change since the incident."

"Good," Dariana replied. Seth was about to mention what Dari had told him before they had left for Pollux in the other universe, but decided not to push. The team continued on their way to Quantus.

* * *

Haggar paced back and forth in her lab, no doubt contemplating work on her next project. It was then she saw through the window out of the corner of her eye, something fall from the sky. She turned to the window and looked into the distance, a slight grin on her face.

"This was highly unexpected," she said to herself. She began to clear her own thoughts, for fear Lotor would be able to see them, and she walked to the door and hurried out. Whatever she saw out of that window, she needed to retrieve it.

* * *

"Aright men," Colonel Cross said, addressing a moderate battalion of soldiers. "The enemy will be here shortly. It is imperative that we take all appropriate action. I will need Alpha Squadron up in the air to assist the robot fighters. Beta will remain on the ground to contend with ground troops. Gamma and delta will man the turrets and assist with the air strike. It is important that we keep the Drules from taking the base. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted.

"To your posts!" he said, and the troops scattered.

"Are you sure our forces can handle a Drule invasion?" one of the officers with him asked.

"They have to be," he replied. "Unless reinforcements get here soon, we will need to be prepared to take on this invasion on our own."

* * *

"The planet is in range!" one of the robots shouted. "It appears the planetary defenses are up!"

"Open fire!" Brak shouted. The ships began firing on the outpost, and in turn they returned fire. The Alpha Squadron, followed by the fleet of robot fighters, began to engage the enemy ships. While some of the robot ships were destroyed in the fray, the Drule forces were taking heavy hits.

"Our fleet is suffering heavy losses!" the robot shouted. "Should we order a retreat?"

"Only cowards retreat!" Lotor shouted. Brak was visibly shaken, but determined.

"Launch the damned robeast!" Brak shouted.

"Yes, sir!" the robot replied. The cargo bay of the command ship opened, and a green scorpion-like monster launched from it. It glowed with the eerie purple of haggarium, and seemed to rage beyond all comprehension.

"This 'Dark Nexus' energy is some of Haggar's most evil work," Lotor commented. "Let's see what happens when it is put to the test against their planetary defenses!" The beast fired a tail laser at some of the ships, and took out quite a few robot ships, and Alpha Squadron lost one of their own.

"Alpha five is down!" one of the pilots shouted. "I repeat, Alpha five is down?"

"Evasive maneuvers!" the squadron leader shouted, and the ships scattered. The robeast, however, was keenly targeting the manned ships.

"What's the use of killing just one?" Lotor asked. "Why not kill them all!" The robeast began to close in on one of the ships, but then was suddenly struck my heavy plasma fire. When he turned, Jet Red flew by.

"Looks like we got here just in time," JC said over the com.

"Voltron Force!" the squad leader shouted. "Can you handle that robeast?"

"Oh, we'll handle it alright," Roxy replied.

"That's what SHE said!" Tails remarked. Seth covered his face.

"Affirmative," the squad leader replied. "We will handle the remaining fleet."

"You got it," JC said. "Alright team, ready to form Voltron! Pull into formation!" The team began to m ake adjustments and moved into wing pattern. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The jets flew in formation, and as the energy field took hold, changed to start formation.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field dissipated, its eyes lighting up with power.

"Colonel Cross!" one of the officers in the base shouted, "ground troops have been detected coming out of the abandoned lazon caverns!"

"What?" he shouted. "Get Beta Squadron down there! We need to stop them before they overtake the base!"

"What's the plan?" Seth asked.

"Eeew!" Tails shouted. "That thing is super ugly."

"It's a bug," Roxy said. "I say we squash it."

"Power up and get ready to punch that thing!" JC shouted. Voltron flew at the robeast, but the power emanating from it began to have an effect on them.

"We connected, but power levels are going haywire!" Seth said.

"It's like that haggarium drain," Tails replied. "I can't seem to redirect anything!"

"I'm going to try and boost output," Dariana said.

"And we'll try a more tactical approach," JC said. "Seth, Dari, fire retros. Roxy and Tails, on my mark, open fire."

"You got it!" Roxy said.

"Ready and waiting, sir!" Tails replied.

"Ignite Jet Torches!" JC shouted. As Voltron blasted away from the beast, and it tried to strike Voltron with its tail, the flames shot out of Voltron's hands and torched the beast in the face.

"That's using your hands!" Roxy shouted with a grin.

"Let's see if we can crack it's carapace!" JC shouted. Tails pulled the console.

"Form Blazing Axes!" Tails shouted. Voltron reahed behind him and pulled a set of green throwing axes. He took aim and threw them. The first struck the beast's tail, damaging it. The second managed to strik its chest. The beast ripped it out and threw it back at Voltron. Voltron was barely able to dodge it, having a wing clipped slightly.

"Geez!" JC shouted in response. "Gotta move a little faster."

"I see an opening," Dariana said, her eyes glowing. "Lemme have a crack at it."

"All yours," JC said. Voltron shot upwards as the beast flew at him, dodging his attack. Voltron turned quickly.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" she shouted. The spiked handles formed in Voltron's hands, and he fired one at the beast, striking it in the chest and delivering a jolt of energy.

"Power levels surging," Seth shouted, "but in a good way! We're back up to full!"

"Then let's not waste it!" JC shouted. "Pull!" JC yanked the controls, and Voltron pulled hard, sending the beast right at hem. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the beam that became the sword, and in a clean upward diagonal motion, sliced through the beast. It paused a moment as it split in half, then exploded violently.

"Keep firing!" Gamma leader shouted. "The ground forces are on the run! Beta Squadron, fall back!" Beta troops backed off as the Drules retreated back to the caves. Colonel Cross monitored the RadialTrac, and saw the Drule fleet turning.

"They're on the run!" Cross shouted. "All units, return to base. We can then assess the damage."

"Voltron Force to Quantus base," JC said, "Are you alright?"

"We lost quite a few ships, and a few good men," Cross replied, "but we are alright. The Drule ground troops have retreated to the caves. We may need assistance flushing them out."

"We will land and discuss it," JC said. "Grend out." Voltron split, and the jets headed back to the surface.

"Another loss," Lotor grumbled. "This is all your fault, Brak! Everywhere I go, I'm followed by incompetents!" The ships flew into the distance.

* * *

In the abandoned lazon caverns, the remaining troops converge together. Some of them grumbled, and some even spoke of surrender. But the crowd quieted down when a single Drule man dressed in a tattered uniform adorned with several medals looked out at all of them and shouted.

"This battle is not yet over!" he shouted. "Voltron has come to try and once again take what is rightfully ours. The blood of your brothers was spilled on this soil over and over and over again! Are you going to let their deaths be in vain?" The crowd grumbled. "I did not get to where I am be being a sniveling coward, and I'll be damned if I even think of surrender! The legacy of the Drule Empire doesn't know the meaning of surrender! Now who's going to give up on the legacy of your ancestors?" The crowd went silent. "Now….who wants to maintain their honor, and bring victory and glory to the Empire?" The crowd cheered. "And I will make sure that the legacy of this empire remember the name of General Loken Kovinx."

* * *

Lotor stormed through the doors of Castle Doom and down the hallways, making a beeline towards his throne room. He continued grumbling to himself about this latest upsetting defeat.

"No matter what I do," he said to himself, "that robot always seems to stop it! I can't rely on anyone in my empire! How could things possibly be worse?" He stormed into the throne room and was about to ascend to his throne when he looked up and stopped, staring in horror at the man sitting in his throne….HIS throne.

"Daddy's home…."


End file.
